NO SE PORQUE SE ME OCURRIÓ QUERERTE…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Muchos dicen que el amor es a base de tiempo, buenos gestos, no para estas dos personas… ¿Isabella Swan será capaz de dar a conocer sus sentimientos verdaderos por Edward Masen ó los ignorara con la evasiva de que lo odia y le cae mal?...
1. Capitulo 1

NO SE PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO QUERERTE…

=(*.*)=

Muchos dicen que el amor es a base de tiempo y buenos gestos, no para estas dos personas…

¿Isabella Swan será capaz de dar a conocer sus sentimientos verdaderos por Edward Masen ó los ignorara con la evasiva de que lo odia y le cae mal?

…

¿Edward Masen será capaz de entender a Isabella Swan en tan poco tiempo ó su corazón seguirá guardado?

...

Bueno yo aquí de nuevo jajaja síganme ya saben no cuesta más que un lindo comentario vil chantaje jajaja…

Jane&SophieW.

By:antoCullen::


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

 _Ed Sheeran – All Of The Stars._

 _Christina Perri – Human._

 _Christina Perri – Give Me Love._

 _Metric – Eclipse (All Yous)._

 **CAP. 1 ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?...**

-Pero tío ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No!...

-Isabella no hay remedio lo tendrás que hacer, es por la salud de tu tía, sabes que no te pediría esto pero hija, por favor….

-¡Dios! ¿Es que con Edward Masen? ¿Por qué?...

-No hay replica Bella….

-¡AGH!...-hola, disculpen de seguro ni me eh presentado, soy Isabella Swan, hija del jefe Swan, mi padre… mi padre, vaya que lo extraño pero él tiene 5 años de haber muerto en un asalto a mano armada, desde entonces estoy con mis tíos Esme y Carlisle Cullen, nunca me cambie el apellido, ellos no tenían mucho contacto con mi padre pero él dejo un testamento para que si algo le pasaba no quedara sola, así que cuando murió ellos aparecieron, fue muy difícil adaptarme a ellos pero aquí estaba después de años, se preguntaran por mi madre. Bueno ella desapareció cuando me dio a luz, no, no está muerta se fue me abandono pero la verdad no la necesito, al único era mi padre pero ahora no estaba, yo tenia 19 años cumplidos, desde hace un año mi tía estaba enferma ¿Pero ahora? No teníamos para las medicinas, ni los gastos que se nos venían encima, así que una de las soluciones más efectivas era casarme con el… Edward Masen el propietario de los viñedos que exportaban el vino mas delicioso que podías probar en el mundo, él había estado teniendo una extraña obsesión con migo, así que al ver a mi tío en esas condiciones le propuso ese trato, me casaba con él y todo quedaría saldado hasta el tratamiento de mi tía, que era lo más importante…

-Hija, mira yo…

\- ¡Señor Carlisle la señora Esme está teniendo un ataque de nuevo!...- ¡Dios! No…

\- ¡Por Dios! Vamos Alice ¿Le administraste el medicamento como te dije?...

-Sí señor, pero de pronto no pudo respirar, le he puesto el oxigeno pero dice que no siente mejoría…- ¡Dios! Esto es lo que odiaba mi tía sufría ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¡ _Sabes que hacer, ir a ver a Edward Masen!..._

\- ¡Regreso!...-salí rápidamente y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Masen era más un tipo hacienda pero en fin diferencias en detalles, más bien ¿En qué lugar el no tendría casa? Puf, iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que un coche me seguía ¿Desde aquioras? Pensé en meterme en algún lugar pero era un día festivo lo cual todos estarían fuera, puf para mi suerte, antes de siquiera poder hacer algún movimiento se me cerro y tuve que parar a la de ya, si no me hubiera dado un buen golpe, era ¿Masen? ¿Pero qué hacía con esa chica en su camioneta?...

\- ¡Querida! ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a caso a mi casa? Puedo darte un aventón a dónde quieras. Anda Isabella…- ¿Pero que se creía ese idiota? ¿No que me creía yo al ir?...

\- No gracias, no iba a tu casa, estaba tomando un atajo ya sabes tenia que ver a mi novio….-la rubia que iba con él soltó una pequeña risa…

\- ¿Si Swan? Vaya recuerda mis palabras, vendrás a mí pidiéndome que me case con tigo, solo recuérdalo…-me hice hacia atrás antes de que me diera con la camioneta, maldito engreído… camine sin saber a dónde iba ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Nada! Dios en estos momentos necesitaba a mi padre más que nada, camine hacia el cementerio en dónde estaba la tumba de mi padre, me senté frente a ella a platicar con él, quería que alguien me ayudara, escuchara, no sé si fueron minutos, segundos, horas lo que si sentí es que había pasado mucho tiempo, me pare un poco más relajada, era de noche y la oscuridad había caído sobre mí lo mejor sería ir a ver a Jake el me ayudaría a quitarme esta duda, a decidirme que hacer….

…

Camine mucho ese era el problema, al no tener coche por a verlo vendido para una de sus medicinas, cuando llegue estaba relativamente en calma la Puhs, la casa de Billy el padre de Jake se veía llena eso quería decir que estaban ahí pero no quería ver a nadie, así que camine hacia la casa dónde Jake vivía, el vivía solo su padre estaba en la otra punta a penas a 4 casas de las de él, a demás Sue se encargaba de atenderlo, Jake solo le pasaba el gasto, cuando vi la casa estaba a oscuras pero el siempre guardaba una llave bajo la maseta, así que la tome y entre era cálido estar aquí, me llamo la atención que aun con las luces a pagadas se escuchara una suave melodía, de seguro estaba en su habitación descansando, camine hacia él y conforme más cerca estaba escuche… ¿Eso que escuchaba eran gemidos? ¡Oh mi Dios! No esto era una broma si una broma ¿Verdad? Camine lentamente cuando estuve detrás de la puerta los sonidos se intensificaron…

… _. ¡Oh si, si, sigue así Jake, oh si, si, si! ¡Mas r…rápido!..._

… _¡Oh no nena muévete si, así, uf, si, si nena, muévete, si, si! ¡Carajo! ¡Mierda!..._

¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Ellos… ellos estaban? No perdí tiempo y abrí lentamente la puerta, ahí en su cama en la que habíamos pasado noches durmiendo, abrazados, besándonos el estaba con ¿Leah? ¡Dios! ¡Era la esposa de su primo! Me sentí tan usada, el solo quería eso… se resumía a eso ¡sexo! Cerré la puerta si escucharon no importaba aunque lo dudaba, salí corriendo y me interne en el bosque ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Es que acaso nunca podría ser feliz? No al parecer no, solo tenía que recordar que esto lo hacía por mi tía, solo por ella, si había tomado una decisión…

Me casaría con Edward Masen pero había una sola cosa en ese planteamiento, nunca ¡Nunca lo amaría! Ni siquiera lo querría, no nunca más amaría a alguien, esto era por mi familia, simple y sencillamente…

…

..

.

-Oh hija eso es…tan maravilloso ¿No estás emocionada?...- les había comunicado la noticia a mis tíos, me casaría, estaba tan feliz que no cavia en mi… (¿Notan mi sarcasmo?) Mi tío pensaba en ir con Masen y decirle que aceptaría su propuesta pero esto era entre él y yo, a demás si no aceptaba quería ser yo quien lo convenciese no mi tío, así que lo había citado aquí en la casa en la tarde para comer era lo menos pero mi tía se había enterado al igual que Alice, ella era lo más cercano a una amiga y hermana, así que ellas dos hacían planes para la fiesta, puf, ¿Fiesta? No señor ¡Nada! Algo intimo y ya, a demás no abría luna de miel así que ¿Que mas daba algún festejo?...

-Oh si tía claro que estoy feliz ¿No te ah dicho el tío Carlisle que lo he invitado a comer?...

-Oh no, pero hija tenemos que ver la comida, ver que te pondrás, y…

-¡Hey! No, tu estas convaleciente y no puedes hacer nada de esto, así que no, yo me encargare tu descansa, ya te diré que paso, ¿ok?...

\- Ok, pero ¿Promete que me dirás?...

-Lo prometo, ahora Alice te dará tus medicamentos, nos vemos en un rato…-me despedí con un beso de las dos, Alice me deseo suerte y vaya que la necesitaría, fui a la cocina y puse manos a la obra ¿Una lasaña estaría bien? Vino tal vez, pan de ajo, mmm ¿Postre? Un pastel de chocolate, no sabía que mas, así que si eso estaría bien, cuando tuve todo terminado deje arreglada la mesa del jardín y subí a cambiarme un pantalón entubado y entallado, una blusa azul eléctrico sin mangas, una camisa enzima blanca, unos zapatos de tacón negros, la verdad era anti tacones pero no podía verme desarreglada, salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Esme de seguro querría verme al igual que Alice, cuando entre ella estaba dormida y Alice la vigilaba sentada en una mecedora, Alice era huérfana cuando llego con mis tíos tenia apenas unos meses de nacida, aunque no somos de la misma sangre la amo como a nadie es mi pequeña hermanita, me deseo suerte y baje, justo a mitad de las escaleras el timbre sonó, baje con cuidado de no caerme si no, cuando abrí el estaba ahí parado con su chaqueta y pantalones de mezclilla como cualquier chico joven…- hola, pasa….

\- Hola Isabella, ¿Se puede saber para que me has mandado a llamar?...

\- Bella, si, si quieres podemos pasar al jardín estaremos más cómodos, a demás he preparado la comida… ¿Si te parece?...- ¡Porque me ponía tan nerviosa!...

\- Está bien, vamos Bella muéstrame el camino…- caminamos en silencio, cuando llegamos a la mesa me ayudo a sentarme, cuando se sentó…

\- ¿Quieres que te sirva? ¿Es lasaña, pan, vino?...

\- Si, Bella lo que quieras está bien…- le serví y también a mí, cuando empezamos a comer elogio mi comida la verdad ¡Es que no sabía que decirle! A mitad de la comida soltó su servilleta y el tenedor espantándome ¿Y ahora qué?...- a ver Isabella no creo que solo me hayas hablado para invitarme a comer ¿Qué te traes?...

-Yo… -en ese momento se paró de su silla y se acerco a mí jalándome quedando frente a frente…

\- Isabella dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con tu tía? No se t…

\- No, es que… yo… te… llame… para…-respire hondo, a lo que iba…- eh decidido aceptar tu propuesta Edward, si me voy a casar con tigo….

\- ¿Eh, q…que has dicho?...

-Sí, que acepto ser tu esposa ¿Si es que todavía sigue en pie tu proposición?...

\- Claro que si preciosa ¡Claro que sí! Dios ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar ese sí?...-en ese momento solté un grito, pues él me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo girando en su propio eje ¡Me iban a dar ganas de devolver el estomago!...- dilo otra ves, dilo…

-Si acepto ser tu esposa, como me lo has pedido…

\- Se que no me quieres Bella, se que lo haces por la estabilidad de tu familia pero créeme qué haré lo que haga falta para que tu corazón sea mío…

-Pierdes tu tiempo en soñar tan alto pero gracias por ayudarme….

\- Eso mismo dijiste sobre el matrimonio, mira ahora mismo me has dicho que si pero olvídalo, ahora ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?...-solo asentí…- ¿Te puedo dar un beso?...

-Yo… s...supongo que si…-me sonrió y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, solo me quede quieta ¿Que más podía hacer? Cuando sus labios tocaron los mios fue diferente no me imaginaba lo que sentiría, sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios se movían con maestría, no era como con Jake brusco, el era gentil, amable, diferente, mis manos se movían por su pecho hasta llegar a su cabello donde tome pequeños mechones y jale sin hacer daño, mis sentidos se habían desconectado de mi cerebro dando paso ah la pasión, esto estaba mal lo sabia ¿Pero entonces porque lo empezaba a disfrutar?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Es que Masen yo, no se pensaba en algo mas intimo no lo sé…

\- ¡Por Dios Bella! Estamos comprometidos ¿Por qué sigues llamándome Masen? Dime Edward o como quieras menos por mi apellido y bueno tengo mucha familia así se acostumbra, mi madre estará más que encantada pero si no quieres perfecto será como tú digas…

-No, es solo que no me acostumbro pero no, claro que lo aremos como tu prefieras a…

\- Hey tiene que ser la boda de tus sueños, como tú quieras me vendrá bien a mi…

\- Es que son muchos gastos ¿Para qué?...

\- Hey es tu boda cariño, el dinero no importa, ¿ok?...

-Ok…

\- Bella quiero hacer esto oficial, frente a mi familia, tu familia, mi madre ha organizado una cena para la pedida de mano oficialmente ¿Qué te parece?...

-¿Pensé que ya era oficial, hace una semana? Pero si claro si eso te gusta si, solo en la tarde no, porque tengo que trabajar ya sabes en el banco pero si….

\- Sabes que cuando nos cacemos no trabajaras mas ¿Verdad?...- ¿¡Qué que!?...

\- No entiendo Edward, no seré una mantenida he estudiado para ejercer mi profesión, quiero que entiendas eso…

\- Pero si ahora que es una simple, no más bien, nuestra fiesta de compromiso no puedes faltar, no puedes quedar ¿Cómo será cuando estemos realmente casados y tu trabajes? No lo entiendo pero le diré a mi madre que cambie los preparativos, nos vemos te avisare la hora…-y salió sin que pudiera yo decir algo, me senté ¿Sería que él tuviera razón? Tenia que arreglarlo mañana en el trabajo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

\- No lo sé Bella, mira puedo darte otro día pero es que…

-Señor Michael verónica a cambiado su turno ella me cubrirá ese día, por favor, solo ese día…

-Está bien Bella pero necesito un favor…-asentí para que me dijera…- el lunes Mike tiene que viajar a Tacoma pero quiero que vayas para que se supervise de que también está aportando, será poco tiempo ¿Qué dices aceptas?...-hay ni modo…

-Claro que sí señor, aquí estaré…-salí de la oficina y me dispuse hacer mi trabajo, cuando dieron las 9 de la noche no terminábamos ¡Joder! Era tarde, cerca de las 11:30 salimos el señor Michael se disculpo pero con disculpas no me protejo, hasta que vi que Edward estaba parado fuera en la acera, mierda él estaría enojado…-hola…

\- Hola ¿Siempre sales así de tarde?...-si enojado….

-No, se me ha hecho tarde hoy ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- Hable a tu casa pero tu tío me ha dicho que no has llegado, pensé que seguías aquí por eso vine, vamos te llevare a casa…- subí con él al volvo, sabía que tenia varios autos pero este en realidad me encantaba, a mitad del camino hable no sé era raro estar aquí y no hablar…

-¿Sigues enojado con migo?...

\- Sí, sales muy tarde pero no puedes faltar el día de tu fiesta de compromiso ¿Eso es mucho?...

-Oye no, hoy han salido mal algunas cosas así que no podía irme, pero he conseguido que el sábado me den el día para poder asistir a lo que tu madre diga, bueno con alguna condición de que el lunes me voy a un viaje, espero no te moleste pero es de trabajo, regresare ese mismo día…

\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias por hacer esto…-me encojo de hombros, la verdad me sentía mal era importante tenia que hacerlo, después de haber dicho eso me quede callada bueno los dos, aun faltaba camino así que aproveche para preguntarle algo que me comía la cabeza…

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...-el asintió…- ¿Por qué yo? Digo puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras ¿Por qué yo precisamente? No lo entiendo estoy llena de deudas, de problemas y… ¡Que haces!...-mire que se estacionaba en el arcén y se bajaba pero ¿Qué pasaba?...- ¿Qué h…haces?...

\- A ver Bella, me preguntas porque lo hago ¿Por qué tu? Porque me encantas, me gustas, eres una chica que tiene sus propias sombras y pasado oscuro y aun así sale a delante contra ellos, Bella yo… me enamorado de ti desde aquella ves que te vi hace cinco años cuando te veías tan rota y atormentada por la muerte de tu padre…-pero ¿Qué? Entonces recordé el estaba ahí, los Masen Elizabeth y Anthony, ellos me dieron el pésame, cuando regrese a casa no lo soporte y salí corriendo no sé cómo llegue a un claro cerca de casa por el bosque y me derrumbe mi padre, mi héroe se había ido y me dejaba sola, entonces sentí unos brazos sobre mí, un aroma inconfundible, un calor ahí me quede en sus brazos solo compartiendo ese momento… ahora lo recordaba…- Bella yo esa noche me enamore de ti, no sé desde ese momento busque la forma de estar en tu vida pero bueno tu nunca estabas, cuando supe lo de tu familia con tu tía bueno simplemente no lo pensé, porque quiero lo mejor para ti, me dolió cuando pensaste que yo quería comprarte nunca quise eso para ti, siempre fue con el motivo de estar cerca de ti pero si te sientes así… Bella he decidido aplazar todo…- ¡Que!...

\- ¿Qué dices? N…no entiendo…

\- Bella sé que no quieres esta boda como yo, se que piensas que te he comprado aunque no es así, por eso ahora decido que lo aplacemos, mi propuesta queda en pie pero quiero que lo pienses que cuando estés lista de aceptar lo anunciemos con todo a mi familia…

-Pero yo…

\- Por la salud de tu tía no te preocupes eso no tiene nada que ver, le ofrecí la ayuda a tu tío ya y eso queda como esta, solo quiero que lo pienses bien, Bella si al final no quieres nada con migo, bueno espero que simplemente me aceptes como tu amigo en tu vida…- ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Qué pasaba?…

\- Edward yo…

\- Me dijiste que habías tenido que irte el lunes con algo de trabajo, ve y cuando regreses me das tu respuesta ¿Te parece?...- ¿Qué podía decirle?...- Bella no quiero que por agradecimiento tu aceptes, te he dicho que si no quieres sabré comprenderlo cariño…

\- Gracias Edward… por comprenderme...-lo abrece ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que nos separamos ya que estaba el afuera y yo con la puerta del coche abierta, bueno la lluvia no ayudo en ese momento. Cuando emprendimos de nuevo el viaje fue en silencio creo que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegamos a casa no espere a que me abriera la puerta simplemente salí…

\- Vaya ¿Algún día esperaras a que yo sea un caballero?...

-¿Eh? Oh perdón no… estoy acostumbrada, lo tendré en cuenta más adelante…-sonreí por la cara graciosa que había hecho…

\- No te preocupes, bueno nena creo que te veré hasta tu regreso ¿no es así?...

-Sí creo que sí, Edward yo…

\- Shh, solo quiero pedirte una cosa Bella, quiero poder ir a dejarte el lunes…

-Si claro que sí, pero salgo el domingo en la tarde, si puedes si no…

\- ¿Quieres que vaya?...

-Si…-como si no, Dios no sabía no quería, estaba tan confundida pero claro que quería que él fuera, no se me gustaba que estuviera con migo, solo esperaba que se me aclararan las ideas…- si pero sé que eres un hombre ocupado entenderé que no puedas…

\- No te preocupes estaré ahí, tranquila cariño ahora me voy son más de media noche…-sonrió cuando vio su reloj…- no quiero que me fusilen…-lentamente se acerco a mí y cuando pensé que me besaría en los labios desvió los suyos hacia mi mejilla pero ¿Enserio quería que me besara? ¡Quien me entendía!...-buenas noches princesa…

-Buenas noches Edward…- vi como se iba y entre, solo esperaba tomar la decisión más correcta y acertada para los dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya los días habían pasado como agua, se suponía que el sábado tenia que haber faltado a mi trabajo con el señor Michael pero le había explicado que seria para un próximo o si podía cambiarlo, después me había concedido ese detalle a cambio de que iba con Mike, ayer estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo iba a poder tomar una decisión? No sabía solo sabía que tenia que hacerlo, Edward pasaría por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto era tan lindo en hacerlo, para que negarlo me gustaba, cada día me había hablado para desearme buenas noches o buenos días, me mandaba algún detalle y era simplemente perfecto….

-Oh cariño no quiero que te malpases, háblame cuando llegues ¿Si?...

-Claro que si tía, no te preocupes y cuídate…- me despedí de mi tío y Alice que cuidaría a mi tía, salí cuando Edward llego y me ayudo con mi maleta, era pequeña solo estaríamos a lo máximo 3 días, hoy domingo, lunes y el martes saldríamos, el camino fue cómodo y no muy largo, cuando llegamos espere a que el me abriera sonrió por el gesto, lo que no me esperaba era cuando lo vi, traía en su mano una rosa con una cajita de regalo pequeña ¡Dios!...

\- Mmm a lo mejor es algo cursi pero espero que tengas un buen viaje y Michael no te saque canas o este de encajoso, quiero que lo abras cuando estés en el cielo…

-Oh muchas gracias Edward es muy lindo de tu parte…-no sé que me paso, seria la emoción del regalo pero puse mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo hacia mí para besarlo al principio se sorprendió y la verdad pensé que me rechazaría pero no en lugar de eso tomo el control del beso, besándome como nunca lo había hecho, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar delineando mi labio inferior, le di el paso que pedía y exploro mi boca; nos separamos cuando un vergonzoso gemido salió de mi, escondí mi cara en su pecho ¿Qué pensaría que soy una loca?...

\- Al menos no te soy indiferente, bueno vamos estamos por perder el avión…-caminamos hacia la puerta de embarque como mi maleta era pequeña la llevaría arriba, en la puerta estaba Mike y la verdad sabia que me esperaba un largo camino, se veía que había salido de jerga, pero en fin…

 _*** Pasajeros con destino a Tacoma favor de abordar por la puerta 5, pasajeros con destino a…****_

-Bueno ese es mi llamado, nos vemos el Martes, gracias por venir…

\- De nada cariño, nos vemos el martes, cuídate y no dudes en llamar cualquier eventualidad, te quiero Bella…

\- El martes yo… el martes tendrás mi respuesta Edward…

\- Sabes que aceptare lo que decidas, aun si es solo una amistad…- me despedí y esta ves él fue el que tomo la iniciativa pero ¿Por qué en ves de enojarme o sentirme incomoda me sentía feliz de que él me besara? No importaba…- te quiero cuídate, nos vemos a tu regreso….

\- Bells apúrate se va el avión, basta de arrumacos…

-Bay...-me despedí y aborde este sería un vuelo cansado y estúpido más con la compañía que tenia, ya que en lo que duro el no paro de hablar. Si el esto, si ella esto ¿Qué pensaba que me importaba? ¡Ahg! en una no le hice caso simplemente pensé en Edward él era tierno, era amable, era perfecto, sentía algo y no sabía que era, simplemente quería saber que hacer….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Bells podemos ir a tomar una copa, ver una película sabes que hoy no vamos hacer nada, aprovechemos el resto del día…-Mike no dejaba de joderme con salir pero en verdad no quería solo le hablaría a Edward para decirle que había llegado bien y listo a dormir, mañana había una junta y aunque era a media mañana no tenia planes…-Bells…

\- ¡Mike eres insoportable! No, dije no y es no, mañana tenemos la junta así que olvídalo, ahora me voy a mi habitación y tu a la tuya…-camine con decisión pero vi que me seguía y ahora ¡¿Qué?!...

-Bella compartimos una habitación, es una suite cada uno tiene un cuarto para el solo pero dentro de la misma habitación…-lo que me faltaba, si, si, perfecto...-mira no te molestare si eso te preocupa…

-No importa Mike…-una vez dentro eh instalada llame a Edward desde el teléfono del hotel, al primero no contesto estaría ocupado o no alcanzo a contestar, así que volví a marcar…

\- ¿Hola?...-era la vos de una mujer...- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?...

\- Si, si, hola disculpa ¿Es el teléfono de Edward?...

\- Sí, es de él ¿Quién eres?...- ¡Dios! Era de él ¿¡Qué hacia una mujer contestándolo!?...

\- Eh no nadie importante, he ¿Puedes pasármelo?...

\- Lo siento pero él se está bañando pero si quieres le toco, y…

\- ¡NO! Digo no, no lo molestes, mira le hablo después puedes decirle gracias, bay…- el estaba con alguien y yo aquí de estúpida hablándole ¡Pero que me pasaba! Era una tonta, no sé que me impulso a tomar esa decisión, saque una de las botellas del bar, Mike no se veía por ningún lado que bueno mejor para que no estuviera enchinchando, ni siquiera tome un vaso, directo de la botella pero eso pasaba por creer la segunda vez y no aprendía. No sé qué tiempo paso solo sé que cuando llego Mike seguí tomando, era un dolor en el pecho quería calmarlo con lo que fuera pero al parecer el licor no era lo mejor, seguía y seguía ¿Cómo se hacía para quitarlo? Más bien porque me dolía ¡¿Porque!? No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, solo me desperté gracias a un sonido molesto era mi celular ¡Mierda me dolía todo! ¿Dónde estaba? Vi y estaba arriba de Mike, mi ropa daba pena, Dios que no haya hecho algo estúpidamente loco como acostarme con él, me pare y moví no me dolía nada raro por ahí abajo, ni me sentía diferente, vi mi teléfono mierda tenia 60 llamadas perdidas y como 20 mensajes todos de Edward, solo uno de tía Esme y de Alice, vaya ahora si tenia tiempo para hablar pues que se jodiera tenia una junta y tenia una resaca creo que había tomado todo el licor del mundo, mierda corrí al baño y saque todo, me duche y vestí eran cerca de las 10:40 tenia que ver a Mike pero cuando salí no estaba, estaría devolviendo, pedí el desayuno y me senté con un buen vaso de jugo de naranja, no lo volvía hacer lo prometo es más ¿Por qué tome? Así por él...

-Oh ya estás aquí, perdón creo que necesito algo me estallara la cabeza…

\- Pedí el desayuno, tomate un jugo con eso, tenemos que estar bien con los de la junta…

\- Gracias Bells, si lo sé vamos…-después de desayunar salimos en camino a uno de los bancos de aquí, no entendía porque Mike estaba callado y no empezaba a enchinchar pero bueno era mejor así, cuando llegamos ya nos esperaban que bien no quería esperar, resolvimos los asuntos sobre el banco o Mike lo hizo ya que solo estaba ahí para supervisarlo ¡Era estúpido se comportaba como un profesional! Al parecer esta todo en orden ningún problema a eso le llamaba yo rapidez y eficiencia, después de eso salimos más que contentos esto había sido rápido y perfecto, claro teníamos que regresar cada dos o tres meses para checar la transacción pero de ahí en fuera genial…- ¿Te parece que vallamos a comer? Después quiero ir a divertirme…

\- Vaya pensé que me invitarías…-si era raro que no fregara con eso…

-Si, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos…- no entendía…- ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer?...-yo negué…-estas comprometida y la verdad te debo una disculpa…

\- ¿Por qué?...

-Quería acercarme a ti en este viaje, se lo pedí a mi padre pero ayer que estabas borracha no pude hacer nada ya que decías que si te hubieras quedado esa zorra hubiera sabido quien era la dueña, no entendí hasta que me dijiste que te felicitara por tu reciente matrimonio estabas comprometida, me enseñaste el anillo y no venia tomado nos emborrachamos ya ahí así que felicidades Bella, ahora yo me voy mañana regresamos…

\- Sí, yo me quedo un rato más…-me quede pensando por no ser que tiempo ¿Entonces si quería casarme con él? ¡Pero él me había engañado! ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de levantarme era algo tarde sería mejor descansar, cuando mi teléfono sonó, _Edward_...- ¿Hola?...-si mi cerebro no conectaba bien…

\- ¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué no contestas?!...

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa!? No me hables así…

\- Dime ¿Por qué no me contestas? Te la estas pasando bien ¿No? ¿Mike se ah metido ya en tus bragas? ¡Eh!...- le colgué ¿Qué se pensaba? ¡Él! ¡Era el que se había metido en las bragas de otra! Me volvió a marcar pero simplemente apague el teléfono. Hum no quedaba nada más que irme a mi habitación, cuando alguien me llamo…

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella Swan!...-voltee y un chico moreno y alto de pelo castaño y negro me saludaba, no lo recordaba pero el si… quien quiera que fuera…-hola Isabella ¿No me recuerdas?..

-No lo siento ¿Quién eres?...

\- Soy yo Nahuel, Nahuel Chey…- oh él, Dios tenia mucho que no lo veía...

\- ¡Nahuel! Dios cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vaya me recuerdas pero y ¿Tu que haces aquí? Yo estoy por un negocio ya sabes a demás mi madre vive aquí vine a visitarla también pero mis hermanas llegaron y me abrumaron así que pues mejor salí…-los dos reímos, era lindo poder reír…

-Oh pues yo vine también por negocios pero mañana regreso a Forks, si puedes deberías de venir, ya sabes para que visites a Esme le encantaría que fueras y Alice…

\- Oh ¿Cómo está la pulga? Creció o se quedo así ya, sería bueno pero si pudieras quedarte hasta el jueves. Tengo que ver los arreglos el miércoles, saldríamos ese día ¿Si?...-no sabía qué hacer tendría que llegar el martes en la noche y si Ed. No él se porto como un verdadero idiota, le diría a Mike que me echara la mano con su padre para faltar esos días…-entonces ¿Qué dices?...

-Si me quedo para irnos, a Esme le encantara…

-¡Bien!...-nos quedamos en la cafetería hablando de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido, era tarde cuando regrese a mi habitación Mike se encontraba ahí, no estaba tomado ni nada simplemente feliz y eso era porque había ganado dinero en una apuesta…

\- Bueno te lo debo, le diré a mi padre que te sentiste mal y que por eso te quedaste, aparte de que volverás a checar a la oficina ¿Te parece?...-no era tan malo…

\- Me parece, gracias Mike…- al otro día acompañe a Mike al aeropuerto, de regreso prendí mi teléfono para avisarle a Esme y Alice de mi no llegada, me sorprendió encontrar la memoria llena de mensajes y llamadas ¿De quién? Pues si de una sola persona Edward, por su puesto lo ignore, cuando me despedía de Esme recibí un último mensaje al menos de ese momento…

 _*** Perdón por mi comportamiento, ¿Aquioras llega tu vuelo? Quiero pedirte disculpas lo siento... Edward***_

Equivocado estaba si creía que le diría cuando y aquioras saldría, apague y me fui a explorar la ciudad pero nada me distraía, así que simplemente me quede en un parque comiendo un helado ¿Sería así mi vida? ¿Solitaria y sin diversiones? Aburrida eso era lo que era, no tome tiempo solo vi el anochecer de vuelta a mi habitación, la cual cuando quise cambiarla por una más barata me informaron que había sido pagada hasta el jueves, vaya gracias Mike…

Así pase el miércoles bueno a excepción de que pase dos horas en la oficina checando papeles, comiendo en el parque y nada más es que era aburrida hasta decir basta. Llame eventualmente a Esme y vi los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Edward exigiendo saber donde carajos me encontraba pero igual no respondía, ese día regrese temprano y me acosté después de un relajante baño, estos días eran aburridos y ni siquiera había pensado en la propuesta de Edward ¿Seria que ya no quería casarme con él? ¡Pero es que el me engañaba! ¡¿Cómo podía hacerme eso!? Eso era ahora y después cuando le pareciera fea o más bien se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad había hecho. El me había dicho que podía decir no ¿Y si no me casaba con él? Ese simple pensamiento hizo que mi pecho doliera como el día en que esa mujer me contesto, era tan difícil, simplemente me dormí no tenia caso pensar…

-¡Hey chica Swan por aquí!...-si mi amigo estaba algo loco y quería llamar la atención de todos…- ¿Qué tal Bells?...

-Bien ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿De qué te vayas antes?...

\- Hum nada, están mis hermanas ahí así que no hay problema, a demás le mando saludos a Esme y a ti, me regaño por no llevarte pero las juntas no me permitieron verte hasta hoy…-sonreí, Huilen era así, quería mucho a sus hijos aunque a veces estaba celosa por la cercanía de Nahuel con tía Esme pero era normal…

-No creo que le haya mandado saludos y no te preocupes, es bueno crear ilusión así podemos estar sin matarnos en los días que estarás…

 _*** Pasajeros de vuelo 230 favor de abordar puerta 3… pasajeros de***_

-Vamos es hora, vaya quiero ver a Esme ya y a la pulga…- soltó una carcajada y yo le mande un mensaje antes de abordar a Alice para que supiera que abordaba ya y no se preocupara, pero antes de que pudiera apagar mi celular, tintineo con un nombre en la pantalla, _Edward_ , simplemente deje que sonara y mandara a buzón, cuando se cayó lo apague claro mi amigo era un chismoso y estaba observándome fijamente…- mmm parece que aquí hay problemas, y no dormiré en el cielo, si señor aquí hay gato encerrado o más bien Isabella encerrada…

-No es n…

\- Na, na, na de que no es nada, a mi me vas a decir Isabella Swan o dejo de ser tu mejor amigo…-los dos reímos como locos, si otra de las cosas a Nahuel no se le ocultaba nada, a veces pensaba en si en verdad era hombre, ¿No sería gay? Es que era peor que una vieja chismosa…- ¿!Isa!?...

-Está bien abordemos y te contare…-si me senté, acomode, pedí, ordene y nada que él me quitaba la mirada fija, mi amigo persistía…

\- Isa-be-la S-wan estoy esperando…

\- Estoy y no estoy comprometida, con un chico que se llama Edward Mansen….

\- ¡Que! No tu, si no, hay Dios, explícate Swan ¡Ahora!...- le esplique todo a Nahuel sobre Edward lo que había dicho, pasado, todo pero él en ves de decir algo pidió una copa ¡Por Dios! ¿Tomaría ahora?...-lo siento pero es que no sé qué decir, bueno si no entiendo porque te quedaste si puedes estar con él…

\- Tenemos o no sé que tenemos, mira cuando llegue el domingo le hable para decirle que estaba bien, pero en ves de él me contesto una chica, dijo que él se estaba bañando y que le pasaría el teléfono, o sea ¡Como si él estaba desnudo! Le conteste hasta el otro día cuando él me marco y eso porque estaba ocupada en la noche tomando, me embriague como loca…

-Sobre todo tu que con una cerveza sin alcohol te emborrachas…

-No importa el dijo que porque no le contestaba si el tal Mike se había metido en mis bragas, le corte porque eso era una falta de respeto, hacia mi…

\- ¿Mike?...

-El hijo de mi jefe, es con el que vine hacer las diligencias, el me ha hablado pero sigo sin contestar, no sé cómo actuar ahora que regrese….

-Bueno pues él te ah dicho que si no quieres casarte no importa, entonces no lo hagas el tratamiento de Esme está cubierto puedes venir con migo a trabajar y así poder mandarle el dinero para el tratamiento, te puedo dar un puesto en la empresa, eres una contadora genial….

-No es que no puedo, yo tengo que hacerlo, tú no entiendes…

\- No Bells, no entiendo, ya que es tan fácil, no aceptar ¿Qué pasa? Nada, haces tu vida lejos y el también con otra mu…

-¡NO!...- ¡Mierda! Me escondí en mi asiento, por a ver gritado varias personas se voltearon a vernos, es que no podía…-no puedo tu no entiendes, tengo que…

\- Oh Bells ¿Por qué no aceptas que quieres a Edward?...

\- Yo no lo amo, estas equivocado….

-No, no, dije querer no amar son cosas muy diferentes, Bella quieres a Edward por eso te dolió que esa chica la cual no sabes quién es contestara, por eso te emborrachaste, por eso no quieres irte piénsalo ¿Cómo te sientes al pensar en dejar el lugar donde el esta?...- ¿Cómo me sentía? Mal, de solo imaginarlo me dolía el pecho…

-Mal, me duele el solo pensar esa posibilidad…

-Pues ya esta, tenemos nueva boda en puerta ¡Si señor! Cuando lleguemos puedes darle las buenas nuevas al romeo…- él se echo a reír como loco mientras yo solo negaba. El camino fue un poco más tranquilo al saber cuál era mi decisión solo esperaba que no fuera tarde….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Eres una cobarde! Eso eres, Bells han pasado 3 días y tu nada mas no sales, quiero ver qué hay de nuevo en este pueblo, con la pulga no puedo por tía Esme, así que si no sales de aquí bueno conseguiré a Edward y le mandare a llamar…

-No te atreverías….

-¿Cual es su número? 55 23 24...-ese era su número mierda ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?...- ¿Sigo?...

-No, ya iré con tigo me alisto y salimos…- me puse un jean ajustado, una camisa transparente azul rey con un brasear negro para resaltar, mis tenis de bota, no era fan como les había dicho de los zapatos altos, tome algunos dólares y salimos, Nahuel compro algunos retratos tallados en madera, algunas cosas más igual de madera para su madre, yo no quería comprar así que simplemente lo seguía, estábamos por entrar a la ultima tienda, la verdad es que no sabía porque me sentía observada, cada cierto tiempo volteaba pero nada eso era desde hace un rato, Nahuel trataba de animarme y me hacia reír pero en verdad solo reía pero por dentro no sabía como ver a Edward me daba miedo…

\- ¿Así que esto es porque no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Por pasearte con tu nueva conquista?...-mierda mi sangre se helo, esa era su voz ¿Desde cuándo me seguía? Entonces la sensación era cierto el me seguía…

\- Edward yo…

\- Edward nada, pensé que teníamos algo veo que no significo nada, pero no importa, creo que como siempre los sueños me los cree yo, buena suerte Swan…- vi como se iba, Nahuel simplemente veía la escena atónito…

\- ¿Qué esperas Swan? ¡Ve por el! Dile la verdad, que lo quieres y que te casaras con él, explícale quien soy...

-No tiene caso él se creó una idea y no lo sacare de ahí…

-¡Por Dios! Los hombres nos creamos fácilmente las ideas, necesitamos que las mujeres nos saquen de los errores que cometemos, ve explícale, oh amiga lo quieres no pierdas la oportunidad de nuevo…-sin soltar las bolsas que llevaba corrí y la verdad agradecí no caerme, hasta llegar al coche de Edward, pero no había nadie se habría metido a la cantina no lo creo, abrí la puerta del volvo esperando que no sonara la alarma y tenia suerte porque no había sonado, me extrañaba era el coche que el adoraba si le pasaba algo moriría, me introducir en él y deje las bolsas debajo para poder hacerme lo mas chiquita y no me viera hasta que entrara, pasaron 15 minutos y la verdad me estaba entumiendo hasta que oí una maldición y el portazo, solo veía los arboles pasar, conté mentalmente hasta diez pero no vi mas casas, hasta 50 y solo arboles era raro, tenia que haber cielo no arboles si es que iba a su casa, entonces armándome de valor y 15 números mas me senté hasta que me vi por el espejo retrovisor, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, verde contra chocolate y ¡Mierda! Edward había perdido el equilibrio y la única perjudicada había sido yo. No sé en qué momento o como mi cabeza dio contra la puerta dándome un maldito golpe que me hizo ver estrellas de colores, sentí el freno y como maldecía, creo que había sido una mala idea venir, hay me dolía…

\- ¿Bella estas bien? Cariño dime algo ¡Bella! Dios tendré que llevarte al hospital…-él se preocupaba por ¿Mi?...

\- Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza pero no importa, lo siento, lo siento creo que fue una imprudencia mía haber hecho eso, lo siento…

\- ¿En serio? Dios Bella casi quedas inconsciente por el golpe y ¿Te preocupa haber hecho la travesura? Dios…

\- Es que si no hubiera hecho eso no hubiera pasado nada de esto casi pierdes el control ¿Qué tal que pasa un accidente peor? O chocas, o no sé, lo siento solo quería hablar con tigo y decirte… y explicarte todo…

\- Creo que eso quedo claro en el centro, no hay nada que explicar, no te preocupes…

-¡NO! Ah mierda…

\- Primero ¿Estás bien?

-No, si tengo que explicarte que paso, si no me dejas me quedare en tu coche hasta que decidas oírme…

\- Hum, está bien pero no aquí, vamos te llevare a casa para que te tomes algo o al menos descanses, y me expliques que paso ¿Contenta?...

-No hasta haber hablado…- el solo negó, me iba a subir en la parte trasera pero el negó abriéndome la puerta delantera no quería que me fuera a dormir eso sería malo con el golpe en la cabeza, así que cuando llegamos yo quería dormir pero él no me dejo, ahora mismo quería golpearlo pero sabía que tenia razón, cuando entramos una de las chicas le dijo que no había nadie que se habían ido de compras, el ordeno un vaso con jugo y unos emparedados, ordeno que lo subieran a su cuarto o sea ¿Estaríamos en su habitación?...

\- Bien, ponte cómoda enseguida nos traen para que te tomes la pastilla…-me quite los zapatos y me solté la coleta, en verdad me dolía pero tenia que aguantar el debía de saber que si quería casarme con él pero tenia mis objeciones como que si me iba a engañar yo no lo supiera y menos que fuera aquí, ya que no quería ser la esposa tonta…

\- ¿Señor Masen? Aquí esta lo que ordeno…

\- Pasa, déjalo en la mesa, que nadie me moleste, a menos que sea de vida o muerte y no lo puedan solucionar ellos solos ¿Entendido?...

\- Si señor, con permiso…

\- Ahora sí, dime te escucho, pero primero tomate esta pastilla te ayudara en el dolor…-hice lo que me dijo mientras pensaba en cómo decirle…- ¿Lista?...

\- Sí, Edward yo no, no te contestaba las llamadas porque estaba muy enojada con tigo por lo que dijiste ese día, yo…

\- Lo siento, sé que no debí decirte nada parecido a eso, te ofrezco una disculpa pero es que dijiste que llamarías y no lo hiciste, luego intente llamarte y nada, hasta el otro día no sabía que pensar…

\- Si llame, me contesto tu chica, me dijo que estabas bañándote pero que no habría ningún problema ¿Cómo quieres que tome eso? Obvio que no habría problema en que entrara y te viera desnudo si ya te había visto con anterioridad ¿No es así?...-en ese momento una fuerte risotada salió de él ¡Que le pasaba!...- ¿Porque te ríes? ¡Edward!...

\- P…por… porque tu pensaste que la que contesto era mi 'chica' ¿Quien te dijo eso o lo dedujiste sola?...- baje la mirada…-Bella esa 'chica' es mi hermana Rosalie ella obvio que podía pasarme la llamada si yo simplemente apagaba la llave de agua, me secaba la mano y me pasaba el teléfono, la puerta no es transparente, si quieres alguna ves podemos probar…

-¡Edward! No estoy de humor…

\- Ella no me dijo nada, supongo que porque mi madre le hablo y se le olvido a demás no la vi hasta la noche, pero no era escusa para que no me contestaras…

-No lo hice porque me emborrache y me quede dormida pero aun así pensaba en ti, es que estoy loca, si eso está mejor…

\- Pero no tan rápido, te quedaste a disfrutar de mas días con tu nuevo amigo ¿No es así? Yo tengo pruebas te has paseado con él en estos días, dime si miento y de seguro también haya, dime…

\- Si, pero no es lo que piensas, me enoje por cómo me trataste, luego encontré a Nahuel y me pidió que me quedara él quería ver a Esme, el es un amigo de la universidad, no eh salido en estos días hasta ahora, pensaba en cómo decirte algo importante, se que va a cambiar entre nosotros, pero es mejor que lo diga antes de que…

\- Cállate, se lo que vas a decir, que lo has pensado mejor y que no aceptas casarte ¿No es así?...

-No, es lo contrario, acepto casarme con tigo…

\- Ves te lo dije que no aceptarías… ¿Qué?...- solté una carcajada al ver su cara de confusión…

\- Que acepto casarme con tigo, Edward acepto ser la señora Mansen, aunque estamos en el siglo veintiuno y quisiera llevar mi propio apelli…. ¡Ahh Edward!...

\- Olvídalo, me encanta señora Mansen y así será, Isabella Mansen Swan… dilo de nuevo quiero oírlo, quiero escucharlo de nuevo siempre…

\- Sí, quiero ser tu esposa, la señora Masen…

\- ¡Dios me haces el hombre más feliz! Quiero que hagamos una fiesta para anunciar que nos casaremos, tenemos que poner una fecha, ver todo lo que necesites, Dios princesa es que no lo puedo creer…- me emocionaba el ver lo feliz que estaba, que lo hacia la noticia, lo quería mi corazón empezaba a abrirse y sentir el calor de ver esa sonrisa de él…

-Mmm ya le diré a Alice que me ayude yo no sé nada de esto, a demás quiero que sea algo intimo, bueno de mi parte solo sería mis tíos, Alice, Nahuel y su mamá…-si era muy pequeña mi familia…

\- Pero nena podemos decirle a Rosalie que te ayude mi familia es algo grande, pero será como tu digas, quiero que sea la boda de tus sueños…

\- Será como a ti te guste Edward, gracias…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _6 meses después…._

 _La verdad no entendía como el tiempo pasaba volando, 6 meses desde que habíamos o desde que había aceptado ser su esposa, dos semanas después dimos la noticia y fue nuestra fiesta de compromiso, Rosalie era muy humilde y amaba a su hermano, me había caído muy bien y nos llevábamos bien, eso era bueno, los padres de Edward… en mi vida me sentí más nerviosa por conocer a Elizabeth y Anthony Masen, eran unas excelentes personas claro que al conocerlas mi miedo se fue al caño, me trataron excelente no como la típica suegra que odia a su cuñada por quitarle a su hijo y su padre un excelente hombre y ya veía yo de donde Edward había sacado sus excelente genes, todos me habían tratado con mucho cariño, ahora solo quedaba esperar unos días para la fecha más importante de mi vida y seriamente ahora el sarcasmo no formaba parte de esta expresión, creo que Edward había logrado lo que yo me prometí un día, no confiar en el amor…_

\- Mmm me vuelves loco cariño, no puedo esperar por verte en ese hermoso vestido y nuestra luna de miel…- si pequeño detalle Edward pensaba que yo bueno como decirlo tenia experiencia en las relaciones, pero la verdad era que no, la verdad es que no sabía cómo decirle ese pequeño detalle de que yo todavía tenia mi tarjeta _"V Card"_ de membrecía a veces era imposible detenernos, los besos eran más demandantes, nuestras manos imparables, pero el respetaba el espacio que había impuesto no sabía cómo moverme en ese sentido y creo que él pensaba que era porque no quería hasta después de la boda…

\- Eso me recuerda no me has dicho a dónde iremos, no me gustan las sorpresas…

\- Bueno pues te tendrás que aguantar, esta es una que no podrás averiguar hasta ese día cariño, ahora vamos si no mi hermana nos fusilara si no estás para la prueba de lo que se que tengan que hacer ustedes…-ahora estábamos en el claro, como siempre yo estaba a horcajadas de él, me encantaba pero si era cierto ahora teníamos que irnos…

…

Cuando llegamos Rosalie parecía fiera ya que se nos hacia tarde según ella, nada mas baje ella me separo de Edward sin que me despidiera, en estos meses había aprendido a quererlo más de lo que había pensado pero todavía tenia miedo de soltarme, de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, el no me presionaba pero sabía que era injusto pero cada ves que quería decirle no podía me daba terror, con Jacob me había apresurado en pensar que lo amaba, se lo repetía cuando podía o estábamos juntos y me había engañado, por eso sentía que con Edward ciertas reservas aun así el me repetía que me quería y me amaba….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Oh Bella hija te ves hermosa, sabes que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti…- si lo sé, mi padre sabia que él me cuidaba y veía desde donde estaba, cuando le había dicho que si a los dos días, había pedido que me acompañara para ir a su tumba para presentarlo, fue especial ese día el compartiendo algo que a mí me hacia feliz, era perfecto ahora sabia que él estaba aquí con migo compartiendo este momento…

-No llores tía, se que lo está, ahora hay que estar tranquilas si no Alice nos regañara y tú te sentirás mal…- con el tratamiento que Edward pagaba Esme estaba mejor de salud y eso me hacia feliz porque ella estaba bien…- tranquila…

\- ¿Bella? Te ves hermosa, vamos Rosalie está terminando…

\- ¿Bella, hija puedo hablar con tigo?...- Esme y Alice entendieron y salieron por la puerta prometiendo esperarme a bajo, cuando salieron mire a mi tío el no me miraba ¿Seria que pasaba algo a Esme?...-hija se que esta boda no es lo que tú querías, que lo haces por Esme, sabes que aunque en un principio cuando supimos lo de tu padre fuimos unos extraños completamente, te queremos mucho y no sabes lo que agradezco que estés en nuestras vidas por todo, por ayudarme cuando no era tu obligación en la enfermedad de Esme…

-Tío no es para mí una obligación esto, ya no, hay algo que quiero decirte y más que nada quiero pedirte un consejo, se que si mi padre estuviera el me lo daría y sé que tu puedes dármelo en su honor…

-Será un placer hija dime…

\- No me quiero casar con Edward…

O00O0OO00O0OO00OO0

Y yo soy mala y ustedes quieren que yo siga jajaja, pues si seguiré pero en el otro capítulo, sé que es algo raro pero será pequeñísima historia, así que espero ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo el disfrute escribiendo para ustedes, ¿y bueno si dijo que lo quería porque no quiere casarse con él? A pues no sé, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo hermosuras!

Espero sus hermosos reviews….

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

¡Hey! De vuela aquí yo, jajaja espero se encuentren bien y me estén leyendo, que les este gustando la historia, bueno aquí la siguiente parte… pónganse sus mejores trapos que nos vamos de boda o ¿No?… chaito nos leemos abajito ya saben queremos muchos RR… **besos incrustados aquí*** los amito muchito jajaja ….

Música:

Bea Miller – You Blood.

Bea Miller – Fire N Gold.

The Last Song – Whem I Look At You.

…

Cuando le dije esas palabras a mi tío se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de él, pero así como se sentó sé paro como si la silla tuviera fuego y empezó hablar no entendía porque reaccionaba así…

\- Cariño sé que es pronto para todo a lo que te hemos sometido y que estas confundida yo sabía que esto no iba por buen camino, de hecho tu tía Esme me regaño por lo que has hecho, muchas de estas veces estuve tentado a decirte que no lo hicieras, tu padre se caso con tu madre de la misma forma y pensé que sería así con tigo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, tú tienes que decidir tus propias batallas, ver lo que te conviene, lo sé, lo sé, cariño mírame y escúchame, saldrás por la puerta trasera te esperare ahí y podemos coger un avión, cuando Edward pregunte Alice le dirá que…- pero ¿Qué decía mi tío? No entendía nada de nada ¿Mis padres? ¿Huir? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?...

\- ¡Hey! ¡Carlisle escúchame! No entiendo de qué estás hablando…

\- De que tú no te quieres casa hija, lo entiendo, y…

\- ¡Carlisle! Empiezas a divagar, yo no…si me quiero casar…

\- Acabas de decir que no te quieres casar…

\- Sí, y no me dejaste continuar, no me quiero casar con Edward por el contrato que tienen sobre el dinero y ese tema, digo es importante por la salud de tía Esme pero tío me enamore de él, me enamore como una tonta, no sé cómo decirlo sin que parezca que lo digo por un simple compromiso, quiero que él me crea que en verdad lo amo, que ese amor nace de mi corazón, mi alma, yo quería decirte, pedirte un consejo de cómo hacerlo….

\- Oh vaya eso es muy diferente a lo que pensaba…

\- La verdad sí, pero tienes que contarme eso de que mis padres se casaron igual, no se me olvida…

\- Claro que sí pero antes bueno con lo de Edward, solo dile lo que sientes, el momento más indicado seria el que sientas intimo, en el que los dos estén compartiendo una felicidad inusual, ese sería el momento perfecto, bueno no existe forma correcta si no simplemente adecuada, ahora te felicito cariño por ese sentimiento que has creado junto a él pero ¿Bella? antes de que te vayas por esa puerta quiero pedirte una disculpa cariño, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar no era la manera más conveniente de que conocieras el amor o que tuvieras que pasar por…

\- Tío no te preocupes, al principio se que dije que no, pero con el tiempo vi la gran persona que él era, me enamore de el por eso, a demás me has ayudado a encontrar al hombre perfecto para mí al amor, no quiero tus disculpas, ustedes me han dado más de lo que podía pedir, era hora de ayudarlos en algo, así que ahora vamos que si estoy en lo cierto están por venir a buscarnos…

\- Gracias Bella, tu padre siempre cuido de mi y aun después de muerto me sigue cuidando porque me dejo a una preciosa niña a quien querer, te quiero mucho cariño…

\- También tío, a ti y a tía Esme…-el me abrazo y me dio un beso cuando salimos de la habitación que Rosalie y Alice habían acondicionado como un salón de belleza, vimos que ya venía Elizabeth para apurarnos, la boda seria en la hacienda de los Masen, todo lo habían contratado a la perfección, aunque Rosalie y Elizabeth decía que podríamos haber rentado una iglesia o algo mas pero a mí me encantaba el jardín se veía más mágico, bueno así se había hecho…- Elizabeth ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo preocupada…

\- Y como no, mi hijo está a punto de subir Bella, dice que te estabas tardando pero le dije que era tradición tardarse…

\- Lo siento, estaba hablando con mi tío de algo pero vamos ¿Puedes decirles que ya voy?...

\- Claro que si hija, le diré a Rosalie que empiece con la tocada, oh que emocionante, me encantan las bodas ¡Hey!…- mi Tío y yo reímos ante su evidente emoción, si la madre de Edward era ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy feliz, se parecía en eso a Alice pero era muy buena, mi tío me miro por la reacción de ella, y seguimos bajando mientras me encogía de hombros, cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras empezó la música a tocar, tome fuertemente la mano de mi tío…

\- No me dejes caer tío, estoy nerviosa…

\- Nunca cariño, nunca, andando es hora…- hora, si la hora de que cambiara mi vida, caminamos lentamente por las escaleras y cada ves me acercaba más hacia él, a cada lado de donde estábamos pasando había familia todas de Edward, amigos, abuelos, abuelas, primas, primos, de todo en verdad él no había exagerado al decir que eran muchos, aunque no los conocía yo sonreía, aunque me moría de la pena, ya imaginaba como estaban mis mejillas de rojas como tomate, las rosas de Esme me tendrían envidia al ser mas rojas que ellas, cuando al fin llegue a su altura mi tío dejo mi mano sobre la suya y repitió solo una palabra…- cuídala…

\- Con mi vida… hola, estas hermosa…

\- Hola, tu también estas muy guapo…

\- Hermanos estamos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio de Isabella Swan y Edward Anthony Masen para…- el padre siguió hablando sobre el respeto que teníamos que tener el uno por el otro, los valores como pareja teníamos que saber, cómo resolver nuestros problemas y demás…- ahora repita después de mi señorita Swan... yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward…

\- Yo Isabella Marie Swan te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Masen como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte en la salud, la enfermedad, la pobreza, la riqueza, en lo prospero y lo adverso tanto como mi amor crezca en ti… Acepto…

\- Yo Edward Anthony Masen te tomo a ti Isabella Marie Swan como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte en la salud, la enfermedad, la pobreza, la riqueza, en lo prospero y lo adverso tanto como mi amor crezca en ti… Acepto…

\- Por el poder que me fue conferido, puede besar a la novi…- el padre no termino de decirlo cuando ya tenia los labios de mi esposo sobre mí, sus manos me tomaban posesivamente de la cintura, nuestro beso duro lo que podía decir una eternidad hasta que toda la sala estallo en aplausos, nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos, entonces supe que era el momento, no había otro, este era único de nosotros dos…

\- Te amo Edward…

\- ¿Q…Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? No…

\- Te amo Edward, con mi corazón ¿Cuándo sucedió? No lo sé, solo sé que paso y aquí esta, que ese sentimiento no se irá no al menos en un tiempo….- no preví lo que haría hasta que me vi dando vueltas con él en nuestro mismo eje, apreté mis brazos sobre él me daba miedo caerme, pero sabía que no me soltaría, los invitados empezaron a reír por nuestro momento, después de eso los invitados empezaron a acercarse a nosotros para darnos los buenos deseos, era realmente hermoso todo, gente que no conocía me saludaba como si nos viéramos a diario, Edward me decía quienes eran pero estaba segura que lo olvidaría, todo estaba siendo perfecto y me encantaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Bueno familia es hora de que la pareja nos deleite con su primer baile, adelante los novios…- sabía que mataría a Rosalie ¡Yo no sabía bailar! Edward me tomo de las manos para estar al medio de la pista donde empezó a sonar una canción hermosa _When You Find Me_ él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me alzo para deslizar sus pies debajo de los mios y poder moverse sin problemas, el era lo único que necesitaba, bailamos o el bailo con migo hasta que la música termino, después de eso los invitados empezaron a bailar sin pena, hasta que Rosalie tomo de nuevo el micrófono, esa chica no sabía lo que era paz…- ¡Hey! Bueno descansemos un poco de tanto baile y demos a la hermosa pareja el turno de que nos demuestren un poco de tanta pasión contenida…- Rosalie ¿Qué haces?...- ¡Es hora de quitar la liga!...- hay ¡Dios! Vi como me acercaban una silla para que me sentara y Edward se ponía en canclillas mientras yo subía mi vestido hasta más arriba de la mitad de mi muslo…

\- Te has subido mucho el vestido, Bella bájalo…- si como era de esperarse que gruñera…

\- Lo siento pero hasta ahí está la liga, no dejare que metas tu cabeza ahí adentro sin que el vestido este arriba…- suspirando bajo lentamente sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas, abrió su boca mostrándome la hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y fuertes, paso su lengua por ellos hasta tomar la pequeña prenda con ellas, fue bajando lentamente y yo casi gemí casi, ya que Edward paso su lengua por el camino mientras bajaba con la dichosa liga, hasta aventarla a la cara de alguien, respire cuando lo vi pararse no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y después besarme ¡Agh! El momento del ramo también llego y era el momento justo para hacerlo, le había tocado a Alice, ella sonreía como colegiala me encantaba ella tenia que encontrar un buen chico que la amara, el pastel fue lo más rico ya que cuando lo corte fue bien no tuve ningún accidente, una ves que empezamos a comer fue un desastre no los poníamos en la boca del otro y comíamos ahí mientras nos besábamos, excitante… eran cerca de las 12:30 cuando él me dijo que era hora de irnos y la verdad si quería dormir, habíamos bailado, bebido, comido y de todo era hora de disfrutar de nosotros solos, eso era lo que me preocupaba mas ¿Cómo se tomaría Edward ese pequeño detalle en mi? Lo descubriría en unas horas…

\- Nena es hora de irnos, mmm vamos a despedirnos de tus tíos, necesito salir de aquí…

\- Si eh solo de Alice y mi tío Carlisle, mi tía Esme se sintió mal y está descansando, vamos…- caminamos directo a la mesa donde estaban los abuelos de Edward platicando con Carlisle, Alice la había visto y ya me había dado unos ''consejos'' puf que vergüenza, no sabía ni cómo actuar en ese departamento, solo Dios me ayudaría…

\- Cariño que tengas una luna de miel espectacular mira que los Masen son unos sementales en ese departamento…- mi cara estaba de color carmesí, y Edward no estaba aquí para ayudarme con su abuela, tío Carlisle se lo había llevado para darle la ''charla'' un mejor momento no pudo escoger…

\- Claro que si cariño mi Joanna no se queja…-los dos rieron, pero a mí ni gracia me hacia el chiste de saber sobre la vida sexual de los abuelos Masen…- pero cariño lo veras con mi querido nieto, anda estamos un poco felices ¡Edward! Anda hijo es hora que te vayas con tu esposa…

\- Abuelo ¿Qué le has dicho a mi esposa que se ha puesto roja?...

\- Nada hijo, nada anda que se les hace tarde…

\- Los queremos mucho pero tengo que ir a disfrutar mi reciente luna de miel…- Edward se rio como loco y yo no podía hacer más que reírme entre dientes por lo que él decía, me moría de la vergüenza, caminamos directo hacia el volvo que estaba estacionado por el camino el tenia su brazo alrededor de mi muy posesivamente hasta que sentimos un montón de piquetitos en la piel, alguien nos había aventado un puñado de arroz, cuando volteamos empezó la lluvia realmente sobre nosotros, Edward me protegió con su cuerpo para poder llegar al coche una ves dentro emprendimos el camino, la verdad no sabía a dónde íbamos solo esperaba que no fuera muy costoso eso no me gustaría mucho el ya había gastado mucho en mi…

\- A ¿Dónde vamos Edward?...

\- Mmm es una sorpresa pero te gustara…- hay no me gustaban las sorpresas, después de más o menos una hora o mas no lo sé porque me dormí, solo desperté cuando sentí a Edward tomarme en brazos, era imposible que él me cargara, no, no, rápido me removí en sus brazos para bajarme y él me dejo, el vestido no era ostentoso me había cambiado antes de salir, era recto y me quedaba arriba de la rodilla de color blanco con una franja azul oscuro, zapatos negros altos, cuando me baje tome una de mis ligas para tomar mi pelo en una coleta, debido que me quede dormida mi pelo estaba alborotado, así que estaba mejor de esta forma…- buenas noches reservación a nombre de Isabella y Edward Masen por favor…

\- Sí, enseguida señor, mmm… aquí esta, la suite presidencial, enseguida vendrá alguien que le ayudara con su equipaje, aquí tiene su llave que pasa buenas noches y felicidades…

\- Gracias…- caminamos directo a los elevadores con un botones que nos ayudo con el equipaje, la verdad me moría de sueño así que me recargue en Edward para poder descansar un poco, cuando llegamos la habitación era un departamento casi, casi, esto era demasiado lujo, había una mini cocina, un bar, la sala y supongo recamaras mas haya…- muchas gracias…. ¿Nena? Oh ya eso es todo ¿Quieres una copa?...

\- Si por favor…- hay me moría de los celos no sabía cómo decirle que… desperté de mis sueños cuando me pasaba la copa, sabía bueno, algo burbujeante, Edward tomo la mitad de su copa y después de eso me tomo de mis manos para guiarme hacia una de las habitaciones en verdad que solo lo seguí con muchos nervios, rápidamente el dejo las copas en la mesita y me abrazo para empezar a besar mis labios y pasar sus manos por sobre mi espalda hasta dejarlas sobre mi trasero, ese simple acto hizo que mis bragas se mojaran, era un sentimiento nuevo, no sabía cómo actuar o si le gustaría pero guiada por el momento y por mi amor subí mis manos hacia su cuello tomando pequeños mechones de cabello y jalándolos sin llegar hacer daño, mientras el exploraba mi boca con su lengua, poco a poco fue bajando por mi mandíbula y cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, sus manos seguía en mi trasero y me estaba volviendo loca…- mmm…

\- Nena me estas volviendo loco, necesito quitar esto, lo odio…

\- Ed.…Edward pensé que te gustaba…

\- Y me gusta, pero nena enserio quiero sentir tu piel debajo de mis dedos, de mi boca, poder recorrerte toda…

\- ¿Y qué esperas?...- el siguió besándome pero esta ves empezó a subir una mano por mi lado izquierdo hasta la altura donde estaba el cierre del vestido, fue bajándolo poco a poco haciendo que mi piel temblara al sentir como uno de sus dedos pasaba por ella cuando quedaba al descubierto, cuando estuvo por fin hasta abajo se alejo, posando sus brazos en mis hombros quitándolo sensualmente el vestido, quedando en un charco de tela a mis pies, el me ayudo a salir de él observándome, Alice había insistido en ponerme algo sexy y por si fuera poco Rosalie no se quedo atrás, ellas confabularon contra mí, se trataba de un negligé blanco constaba de un corsé blanco que hacía que mi cintura se acentuara, una tanga del mismo color que desembocaba en unas ligas y terminaba con medias blancas la verdad es que él no se lo esperaba ya que traía mi vestido pero combinaban mucho, traían pequeños moñitos que lo hacían ver sexy, me sentía expuesta, a demás el silencio no ayudaba, así que me arme de valor y subí mi mirada él estaba con la boca abierta, eso subió unos puntos mi ego…- ¿T…te gusta?...

\- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta, amor no sabes me has tomado por sorpresa…

\- Creo que estamos algo desequilibrados, estas muy vestido ¿No crees?...

\- ¿Eso piensas? Puedes ayudarme a quitar algunas prendas si quieres…

\- Sería un gran placer…- no sé que me pasaba para decir eso, simplemente lo había dicho sin pensar, al igual que había actuado, porque mi cerebro no estaba funcionando ahora o por lo menos no del todo, ya que mis piernas se movieron más cerca de él y mis manos actuaron desabotonando su camisa, para ir bajando por su pecho rastrillando mis uñas por esa tableta de chocolate blanco, subí mis manos hacia sus hombros para dejar caer la camisa en el piso, fui bajando para llegar al cinturón, cuando hube quitado y se encontraba en el piso fui bajando acariciando en el proceso sus piernas pero sin dejar de ver sus ojos, quede en cuclillas para poder quitar los zapatos y calcetines, cuando subí tome sus manos para poder ayudarlo a salir de sus pantalones, no me paso desapercibido el bulto que estaba formado debajo de sus bóxers pero no era todavía tan atrevida como para quitar esa prenda, así que lo que hice, ya que tenia sus manos en las mías las lleve hacia atrás en mi espalda para que me abrazara y nuestros pechos quedaran juntos, mis pezones estaban erectos y sentía como su corazón estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración en mi pelo, sentí como sus manos iban hacia las cintas del corsé y empezaban su tarea en cuestión de minutos este quedaba fuera de combate pero el todavía no me veía ya que no me separaba de él, caminaba con migo hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y yo sobre él haciendo que mis pechos quedaran a merced de su boca donde empezó a mamar de ellos ocasionando que en mis bragas hubiera una piscina, apreté mis muslos para calmar el ardor que sentía pero no aliviaba nada, hasta que unos dedos traviesos exploraron esa zona que estaba en llamas haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi ¿Dónde quedo la vergüenza? No lo sé, solo eso se sentía muy bien, el sacaba y metía, curvaba, peñizcaba haciéndome ver estrellas, solté un gruñido cuando él me alejo pero no por mucho ya que me deposito en cama posicionándose sobre mí siguiendo un camino desde mis labios hasta mi cintura, el no podía hacer lo que creía ¿Verdad? De pronto sus labios estaban ahí abajo y todo se estaba yendo al traste, pronto sus dedos, su boca, su respiración todo está concentrado en mi sexo haciendo que tuviera un viaje a la luna gratis…- Ed.…. Edward… ¡Edward!...- explote en su boca, convulsionando sentía como el bebía sin dejar escapar nada de mí, mientras yo quedaba laxa en la cama, subió lentamente besándome, lo que hizo que volviera a tener estas ganas debido a su sabor, mi sabor en el, mmm….

\- Sabes deliciosa, mmm espero que no le tuvieras cariño a esas lindas bragas, porque temo que pasaron a mejor vida…- seguí su mirada hacia un punto detrás y vi mis pobres y solitarias bragas rotas y desmadejadas, mire hacia lo que podía ver de mis piernas y vi que tenia solo mis medias ¿Cuándo y cómo me las había quitado? No lo sé, ahora solo debía concentrarme en lo que ahora sentía en mi muslo, su dureza hacia que mi cuerpo ardiera y me preguntara ¿Cuándo se había quitado los bóxers? No lo sabía solo quería que él me hiciera suya, que se enterrara en mí me amara como yo lo hacía…- nena ¿Estás segura?...

\- Sí, quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero reclamarte como mío, quiero que me ames…

\- Siempre nena, mírame, te amo…- y con eso se posiciono en mi entrada empujando poco a poco centímetro a centímetro, sentía como mis paredes se ensanchaban y lo acogían, como mi calor lo envolvía… entonces la barrera que hacia la diferencia fue con lo que su masculinidad se topo, no quería que se detuviera, quería que siguiera así que tomando el valor enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y lo atraje completamente hacia mi haciendo que me atravesara y sintiera un fuerte dolor en mi como si me partiera en dos, Edward estaba estático dentro de mi mientras algunas lagrimas se resbalaban sobre mis mejillas, entonces reacciono…- ¿Nena? ¿Bella por favor estas bien? Nena dime…

\- Si, solo espera un minuto por favor…- poco a poco sentí que el dolor se iba y que un calor se espundia desde mi sexo hasta mi corazón Edward estaba dentro de mí, mis paredes lo envolvían, lo acobijaban, empecé a moverme dándole a entender lo que quería, él siguió el ritmo saliendo casi por completo hasta entrar de nuevo, haciendo que una fina capa de sudor nos cubriera, que mi corazón se agitara, que mis sentidos se potencializaran al millón, el movía sus caderas en sintonía con las mías, tomo mi pierna y la subió hasta su hombro y cambio el eje de las envestidas haciendo que diera de lleno en un punto ahí adentro que hizo que un grito saliera de mí, yo creo que si teníamos vecinos en las habitaciones que había en el piso se asustarían debido a mis gritos, no sabía dónde poner mis manos a sí que solo atine a dejarlas en sus sexys nalgas y apretarlas, la bola de calor que hace apenas un momento había sentido se volvía a formar en mi bajo vientre y quería dejarla ir…- ¡Edward! Ed. Me vengo, ¡Dios! ¡Edward me vengo!...

\- Dámelo nena, vente amor, anda…- y así lo hice, el orgasmo me alcanzo haciendo que gritara su nombre a todo pulmón, yo tenia las manos en sus nalgas así que apreté duro para poder canalizar el inmenso placer que sentía ahí, dos envestidas mas y él me siguió detrás, era una sensación poderosa la que sentí, eh indescriptible un calor que me recorría por mis entrañas, Edward cayo con la respiración agitada sobre mí y yo lo abrace fuertemente, sabía que el preguntaría pero por ahora este era un hermoso momento el que no quería romper, era mágico, lo sé soy tan cursi, de pronto el se separo de mi, aunque lo impedí…- sabes que tenemos una plática pendiente ¿No?...

\- Yo, lo siento….- ¿Qué más podía decir?...

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?...

\- Por lo que paso hace un rato, sé que no tengo nada de experiencia, pero…

\- Eh, eh, eh… para ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo Bells, amor hablo de que ¿Cómo es que eres virgen?...

\- Técnicamente ya no lo soy…- quise ponerle algo de humor pero no funciono ya que él me dio una mirada de _'no estoy jugando'_ suspire y hable…- porque no había tenido sexo Edward y…

\- ¡Tenías novio Bella! eso es imposible…

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡No soy como las demás! Tengo principios, ¡Agh!...

\- Perdón nena, estamos en nuestra noche de bodas no puede ser posible que peleemos…

\- A pesar de tener novio no tuve nada con el ¿Ok? No sé, eh leído un montón de libros donde decía que el sexo era la unión de dos personas que se aman, que tiene que ser mágico, en donde con u simple toque puedes ver las estrellas y tener un boleto con destino a la luna sin si quiera pagar, no sentía eso con Jacob, una ves lo intente era mi novio y tenia que hacerlo pero no pude…

\- Pero no te has portado como una virgen amor no me mal interpretes Dios que no porque has sido sexy y atrevida y eso me ha prendido como nunca…

\- Edward, como te dije he leído mucho, bueno me interesaba saber sobre el tema, los libros hablan del miembro de un hombre que es duro y a la ves blando, que tiene que ser grande y duro pero a la ves pequeño y gentil, no se me sentí bien cuando empezamos, no se…- mi palabras eran como un susurro y mis mejillas estaban todas rojas y créanme no era por lo que acabábamos de hacer…

\- Bueno nena quiero que sepas que no soy nada pequeño…- y como para comprobar su teoría envistió una ves sobre mí, debido a que todavía estaba dentro de mi…- pero si soy gentil, pero duro, espero que no estés cansada porque no dormirás en toda la noche…

\- Mmm Edward…

…..

….

…

..

.

Sentía unos rayos sobre mis ojos y un calor que me asfixiaba, deje caer mi mano sobre mi cintura y sentí una mano que no era la mía, las imágenes de la noche anterior salieron a flote en mi mente y una sonrisa a pareció en mi rostro al recordar como en la tercera ronda había hecho hablar a Edward en latín al haberle hecho sexo oral, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa no me daba asco ni mucho menos, pero no sabía cómo continuar una ves que empezara pero gracias a los gemidos de él sabía que lo había hecho bien…. Me voltee entre la cárcel de sus brazos el estaba acostado boca abajo con sus manos estiradas hacia mí, y la otra debajo de su almohada la sabana solo cubría hasta su espalda baja, su cara estaba en tranquilidad pase mis manos por sus cejas pobladas, su mentón con barba de un día, sus ojos con esas pestañas hasta introducir mis manos en su pelo eh ir bajado por su espalda…

\- Si decides ir más abajo, tendrás que a tenerte a las consecuencias…

\- Yo… lo siento, no quería despertarte…- el soltó una gran carcajada…

\- Nena, quiero decir que, si sigues no saldremos de la habitación y perderemos el vuelo…

\- ¿Aquioras tenemos que salir?...

\- Mmm creo que a las 9. No se…

\- ¡A las 9! Son las 10:30 Edward párate hemos perdido el vuelo…

\- Mmm, nena ya lo perdimos ¿Para qué pararnos? Mejor ven durmamos un poco más, no quiero pararme…- y me jalo hacia su cuerpo así que quede arriba de él…

\- ¿Enserio dormiremos?...

\- ¿No se cansa de ser tan insaciable señorita Swan? Pero no amor…- le gustaba que le dijera amor y que se portara cariñoso con ella, antes de que él lo previera ella empezó a besarlo en el cuello, pecho, el simplemente se dejo hacer, dejándose envolver en la bruma pero al contrario de seguir él la separo, Bella pensó que había hecho algo mal…- amor enserio me gustaría seguir pero como dices si queremos llegar a nuestro destino debemos tomar una ducha, vestirnos, comer…

\- Ok, vamos a bañarnos…- tome la sabana y me envolví en ella para dirigirme al baño, pero él tomo la esquina de ella y la jalo dejándome desnuda así como Diosito me trajo al mundo ¿Estábamos juguetones esta mañana? Bueno dos podían jugar a eso, en ves de cubrirme o algo, seguí caminando como si nada hacia el baño moviendo exageradamente las caderas, no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer así que simplemente me metí a la regadera necesitaba un baño si no íbamos hacer nada bueno tendría que conseguir enfriarme un poco más... Estaba volteada de espaldas con mi cabeza recargada en los azulejos, sentía muy bien el agua en mi espalda la verdad después de todo el ejercicio hecho era razonable, hasta que sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, un gemido salió de mi garganta al sentirlo tan… listo…- pensé que no querías que hiciéramos nada, porque teníamos que salir…

\- Sí, pero estaría faltando a mi palabra de sentido de luna de miel, a demás nena te ves jodidamente hermosa así con el agua cayendo sobre ti…- y para dejar claros sus intenciones se pego mas a mí y se acomodo entre mis piernas…- abre las piernas para mi nena…-hice lo que me pidió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que moriría de placer…- ¿Estas preparada para mi nena? Mmm si lo siento estas empapada…

\- ¡Dios! Edward no me hagas esperar, quiero tenerte dentro de mí por favor…- ok suplicaba pero es que era un suplicio estar así, sin preámbulos y de una sola estocada entro en mi ¡Dios! El placer de tenerlo dentro de mí era difícil de explicar, él empezó a envestir por detrás entrando en mi totalmente, mis paredes empezaron a apretarlo, haciendo que fuera más deliciosa el que el entrara, llevo su mano por enfrente para estrujar mi pecho e ir bajando hasta posarla en mi sexo e introducir dos dedos en mi, tocando mi clítoris haciendo que me rompiera en mil pedazos, el siguió envistiendo y en dos más me siguió, rompiéndose junto a mí, no sentía mis piernas, sentía que caería pero Edward me tomo y caímos en el piso de la bañera, yo sobre él, enserio que sentía morirme era fantástico lo que sentía, nunca lo hubiera imaginado que sería así…

\- Princesa necesitamos pararnos para terminar de arreglarnos…

\- Sí, te amo Edward…- y como siempre mi boca hablaba sin mi cerebro…

-También te amo princesa, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Sabes que eres todo para mi, y que te amo desde el primer momento…

\- Sí, gracias por no rendirte a pesar de que era una tonta por cómo te trataba…

\- Creo que me lo merecía no me acerque a ti de la mejor manera, pero quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti, fue amor a primera vista…

\- Te amo…- nos seguimos besando hasta que enserio nos pusimos a terminar de bañarnos, él dejo que yo lo bañara como un bebe grande ya que tenia que encorvarse para que pudiera lavar su pelo, al igual que yo él hizo lo mismo, nos secamos sin otra intención de lo que significaba, cuando estuvimos listos desayunamos entre caricias y miradas cómplices, la verdad es que pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí dado que habíamos perdido el vuelo, pero no, no al ver a donde nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto me encantaba esto de salir de viaje solo que no podía ver a dónde íbamos eso era algo raro, pero no preguntaría, no hasta que la duda fuera mucha…

…..

….

…

..

.

Las vacaciones habían estado de lo mejor, me había divertido de lo lindo el viaje había sido con destino a Paris, estuvimos cerca de 15 días ahí, fue simplemente maravilloso, lo primero que visitamos fue la Torre Eiffel, Edward me dijo que era uno de los lugares más visitados y era el símbolo de París y ella era un siglo de historia simplemente magnifica.

La Catedral de Notre Dame es una de las catedrales góticas más antiguas del mundo, su nombre significa _Nuestra señora_ y está dedicada a la _Virgen María_.

El Arco del Triunfo fue otro de los monumentos a los que visitamos, era uno de los monumentos junto a la Torre Eiffel más representativo, este representaba las victorias del ejército francés bajo las órdenes de Napoleón. Edward era tan listo había muchas cosas que no sabía y otras que sabía y que él me ayudaba complementar ¡Dios! Es que él se veía tan sexy cada ves que me decía algo sobre cada uno de los lugares que visitábamos, durante todos esos días también vimos Panteón, Los inválidos, Torre Montparnasse, era un mirador que me quito el aliento, en cada uno de los lugares Edward me arrastraba hacia la parte donde había recuerdos para comprar, ya decía yo que Rosalie no tenia esa fascinación por las compras nada más porque sí, eso venia de familia pero es que aunque iba con el casi me ponía a caminar por las calles con mi bolsa abrasada debido a la tarjeta con muchos ceros que tenia, Edward me había hecho usarla no veía el caso pero él era así, ahora era una Masen y me debía de acostumbrar a eso….

…

..

.

\- ¡Dios nena! Dame un respiro…

\- No…-beso en el pecho…- quiero que me hagas gritar como tú solo sabes hacerlo…- si ahora era más suelta en ese ámbito con él, era mi esposo y quería que él fuera feliz, a Edward le encantaba el sexo y para que mentir desde la primera noche con él a mi también, el primer momento desde que tocamos el piso de la suite nos entregamos a la pasión, al otro día cuando salíamos me daba pena creo que todo el hotel me había escuchado si no es que todo París, pero ¡Dios! Con semejante hombre ellas me aplaudían y me entendía, a demás de que Edward de eso se aprovechaba….

\- ¡Dios nena! Tú me mataras pero quién soy yo para no cumplir a mi hermosa esposa, nadie, pero solo una cosa amor, mañana tenemos que tomar un vuelo…

\- ¿Un vuelo? ¿A dónde?...

\- Bueno pues para seguir nuestra luna de miel nena, no creerás que solo estaríamos este tiempo aquí en París…

\- ¿No? ¿Y adonde iríamos? Dime…

\- No, es una sorpresa pero seguro te encantara…

\- Sabes que no me importa donde estemos amor, con estar con tigo es más que suficiente, te amo Edward….

\- Te amo Bella, te amo, te amo, mucho…- después de todo no dormimos lo que se dice tal dormir, simplemente decir que dejamos un buen recuerdo en esa parte del mundo…

…..

….

…

..

.

\- ¡Brasil! ¡Oh Dios mío amor! Esto es maravilloso te amo Edward…el sonrío ante mi evidente entusiasmo ¿Y quien no?...

\- También te amo amor, que bueno que te guste, pero tengo una pequeña petición que hacerte…-yo solo asentí…- quiero que te coloque esta venda en los ojos, no quiero que veas nada…

\- Pero me caeré, si viendo lo hago, sin ver terminare con las vacaciones…

\- A ver ponte esto…- el me ayudo ignorando lo que le había dicho, cuando la tuve puesta, sentí como me tomaba en brazos, calle un grito en su cuello me había tomado por sorpresa y en medio del aeropuerto…- listo así no te caerás, ni sufrirás algún accidente, tomate de mi cuello solamente amor…

\- ¿Por qué quieres que no vea? Me perderé la hermosura del paisaje…

\- Sí y no, primero es necesario no hay mucho que ver por dónde vamos es de noche nena…

\- Está bien amor, solo no me dejes caer…- sentía que nos movíamos cuando me bajo fue para entrar en un coche, hablamos durante el trayecto de varias cosas escuchaba la música y hasta podía oír cómo es que bailaban, una ves llegados a nuestro destino el de nuevo me cargo y camino con migo en brazos, era divertido darle un beso sin saber en qué parte de su rostro se lo daría, sentí como entrabamos en algo que no era muy estable, me ayudo a sentarme pero aun así no podía quitarme la venda, esto me estaba tomando de los pelos, enserio ¡Quería ver!...- Edward amor enserio quiero ver, ya me canse de esto, es incomodo…

-Nena solo un poco más, compláceme con eso ¿Si?...

\- Estas poniendo tu cara aunque no la vea y contra eso no puedo, está bien pero poquito enserio es incomodo esto….

\- Si amor, solo poquito, mejor dime te ha gustado nuestra luna de miel…

\- Sí, bueno solo hasta hace unos minutos, no quiero estar así Anthony…

\- Oh nena es una sorpresa, prometo que te gustara, pero no Anthony…

\- Está bien, apúrate…- oía un motor era liviano, estábamos en el mar obviamente, la brisa corría por mi pelo y sentía como lo despeinaba, la sal picaba en mi piel y el olor a sal era indescriptible, moría por saber a dónde íbamos pero tenia que esperar eso era seguro…- ¿Ya merito llegamos?...- solo sentí su sonrisa, ¡Agh!...

…

..

.

\- Nena no te puedo quitar la venda, por eso mismo te tengo que cargar para salir del bote ¿Ok? Sostente de mi cuello…- suspire eh hice lo que me dijo, no quería caer, sentí como nos movíamos, por donde sea que fuera que estábamos, hasta que Edward se detuvo y me bajo con cuidado, me espante porque por un momento no lo sentí, hasta que quito la venda de mis ojos, ahí frente a mí estaba una casa y por lo que podía ver toda la parte delante era de cristal, había un camino de antorchas que se dirigían hacia la entrada, la casa se veía iluminada, parecía que alguien se había encargado de eso, mire a Edward el me estaba también mirando…- nena este es mi regalo de bodas…

\- Es hermoso, gracias por esto Edward te amo…- me voltee para juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor, instintivamente el llevo sus manos a mi espalda baja rodeando mi trasero con sus manos masajeándolo ¡Mierda! ¿Era normal que quisiera desnudarlo todito aquí fuera en plena playa? No lo creo, hay Dios ¿Quién era yo?...- te amo….

\- Yo igual, ahora nena podremos empezar nuestra verdadera luna de miel…- el empezó a besar mis labios para recorrer mi mandíbula, mi mejilla, hasta quedar en mi oído, para susurrar…- nena aquí no hay nadie y aquí si podre hacerte gritar…- con eso me tomo para cargarme y llevarme a dentro de la casa, ya tendríamos tiempo para recorrerla mañana…- no es nuestra casa, pero funciona…

\- No es necesario que hagas esto…- sonreí porque él me cargaba por el umbral…

\- Soy muy tradicional amor, ahora si ¿Donde estábamos?...- Edward no espero a llegar a la habitación, si no que nos quedamos en el sofá, nuestras ropas volaron por doquier y muy pronto quedamos desnudos, Edward me hacía llegar con un grandioso orgasmo provocado con sus dedos y cuando pensé que la luna desaparecía debajo de mis pies Edward me hizo volver a sentirla cuando su miembro hizo contacto con mi cavidad mojada debido a todo este placer que me daba y en una sola estocada entro en mi haciéndome jadear él se detuvo mirándome…- ¿Estás bien nena? No quería lastimarte y…

\- ¡Oh dios! Edward por favor no te detengas has dado en mi punto de lleno por favor, muévete…

\- ¡Dios nena! Me asustas…- las estocadas volvieron a empezar y poco a poco fueron aumentado de nivel, cada una daba de lleno en ese punto, me volvía loca, muy poco me faltaba para poder llegar para liberarme ¡Dios!...- nena, vente vamos estoy cerca vamos los dos juntos, quiero oírte nena, grita mi nombre…

-¡Edward! ¡Dios! Te amo…- mi orgasmo me golpeo fuertemente, haciendo que viera luces de colores, una ves que nuestro momento paso él se dejo caer en mi pecho lo abrace fuertemente no pensé en que podía quererlo así, a pesar de cómo habíamos empezado desde un principio, estaba haciéndole una llave estranguladora pero no importaba quería que nos fundiéramos los dos, el me correspondió de igual manera y eso era lo que yo quería…. Decir que la noche termino ahí era una completa mentira, lo que si es que cuando llegamos a la recamara llevábamos por delante de ventaja varios rounds…. Y los que venían por delante, si terminaría adolorida, un delicioso dolor…

…

..

.

\- Nena ¿No querías nadar?...

\- Mmm creo que ya no tengo fuerza para ello…- y tenia razón ayer habíamos estrenado la habitación como Dios manda, nos habíamos despertado tarde tomado un baño que se convirtió en una nueva sesión de besos y termino en Edward arrodillado frente a mi dándome el mejor de los orgasmos, bajamos a desayunar entre risas cómplices, mientras terminaba de lavar lo que habíamos usado, el fue a la recamara no sé a qué pero enserio se me antojaba meterme en esa deliciosa agua, en las olas y sin pensarlo salí caminado o corriendo hacia ellas, me quite mi ropa y deje mi sostén y mi tanga, veríamos si Edward tenia razón en que éramos los únicos aquí, empecé bailando entre las olas, esquivándolas y cada que una me tocaba reía como loca pero era divertido hasta que sentí el duro pecho de él y no solo eso ¡Dios! ¿Tan pronto tenia ganas de estar con él? Al parecer sí, porque empezó a besar mi cuello y sus manos empezaron a bajar por mis costados hasta posarse dentro de mi tanga y acariciar mi sexo, una cosa a la otra nos había llevado al estado que nos encontrábamos ahora, eran cerca de las7 de la noche pero el calor era realmente alto así que a pesar de estar desnudos no teníamos frio, eso era bueno…- mejor si, pero quiero que me cargues y me lleves, quiero que entremos los dos juntos…

-Te has vuelto una caprichosa señora Masen

\- Para eso tengo a mi marido que me cumple todo, si no se queda castigado…-sonreí como loca al ver su cara de intriga…

\- Uh que miedo como digas y mandes, andando iremos a nadar antes de que se te ocurra otra idea fenomenal…

…

..

.

-Es que no quiero volver, no quiero, ¿No podemos quedarnos unos días más aquí?...- sabía que era egoísta llevábamos tres semanas aquí, se suponía que era un viaje de dos semanas pero cuando nos disponíamos a ir hice lo mismo y Edward me concedió una más, no podía hacer lo mismo ahora…- no está bien amor entiendo que tengas que trabajar, vamos siempre podemos regresar después ¿Verdad?...

\- Claro que si amor, sabes que te amo, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, me gustaría poder darte lo que me pides, pero…

\- Amor estoy siendo muy infantil, lo siento, entiendo que tengamos que ir a casa, quiero ver a mis tíos y tu a tu familia, no te preocupes vamos…- el viaje había sido bastante agotador, cuando llegamos Alice y Jasper creo que era, estaban ahí en la sala me sorprendió no ver a nadie de la familia de él pero supongo que estaban ocupados, la efusividad de Alice era tanta que me mareaba, Jasper solo sonreía como tonto al verla y todo lo que ella decía era simplemente perfecto, me parecía que aquí había algo y tenia que averiguarlo….- ¿Por qué tu familia no vino a recibirnos?...

\- Eh…- vi que miraba a Alice por el retrovisor, ellos venían atrás y nosotros en la parte delantera, me le quede mirando y voltee justo cuando ella asentía hacia él…

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

\- Veras amor lo que… mira ¿Qué pasa si hipotéticamente mi familia nos hubiera preparado una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Te molestarías mucho?...

\- ¿Qué tan hipotéticamente seria eso Edward?...

\- Yo…

\- ¡Llegamos! Andando Bella tu solo disfruta y no culpes a Edward anda…- entramos por la puerta principal para caminar directamente hacia el jardín, ahí en ese gran jardín había muchas, si muchas personas algunas las conocía de la boda otras no y eso no me gustaba mucho, Edward apareció a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi cintura sobreprotectoramente, puf eso no le serviría, cuando divise a Elizabeth camine hacia ella sin Edward, el resoplo por mi acto pues que se aguatara no me gustaban las sorpresas….

…

..

.

\- Oh eso es tan romántico hija, me alegra que Edward se haya portado tan romántico es igual a su padre…

\- Claro que si Liz él es mi muchacho yo lo crie, pero por ahora querida mía ¿Quieres bailar un poco?...- Elizabeth rio como colegiala ante los alago de su marido…

\- Claro que si, Bella te dejamos un momento…- solo asentí para mirar a todos platicando, comiendo, bebiendo, divirtiéndose, solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué yo no lo hacía? ¿Dónde se encontraba mi futuro marido que no me sacaba a bailar? Camine hacia los alrededores para buscarlo, hasta pensé que se había ido pero no, ahí, ahí estaba con una lagartona que le sonreía y tocaba con mas que una simple amistad, eso era ¡Coqueteo! Sin pensármelo camine rápidamente hacia ellos no me importo pisar o empujar a algunos, cuando llegue los dos reían a todo lo que daba, me aclare la garganta para hacerme notar, ¡Agh! Me ardían los celos y estallaría pero no control Bella, control…

\- ¡Amor! Qué bueno que estas aquí, mira ella es mi prima Tanya ella es dueña de una de las haciendas vecinas…- la zorra de su prima río tocando su brazo, oh chica eso no se hace frente a mi….

\- Edward soy una, no la total, hola Tanya Denaly mucho gusto

\- Mucho gusto Isabella Masen ¿También exportas vinos?...

\- ¿Vinos? No, ¡Dios! No, me libre de eso, mi familia y yo tenemos una de las haciendas más grandes pero aunque la única más grande es la de Edward, la de nosotros son hectáreas hechas para crear un tipo zoológico, yo soy abogada de la hacienda, mis hermanas son veterinarias junto con mis padres, si lo sé interrumpí la cadena…- los dos rieron y a mi poca gracia me hacia….- pero alguien debía de hacer el trabajo…

\- Oh eso es muy bueno, supongo…

\- Si, ella me estaba diciendo que nos podía dar un recorrido para visitar a los animales, ya sabes por nuestro regalo de bodas, a demás de que Eleazar su padre quiere cerrar un trato con migo sobre unas tierras…

\- Ed. No creo que Isabella quiera saber, no creo que entienda de esto y…

\- Oh te equivocas Tanya me interesa mucho, en unos días más me pondré al tanto de los asuntos referente de la hacienda y bueno es importante ¿No amor?...- si ver a mi esposa enojada y celosa era de lo peor, el simple hecho de que me dijera amor con esa voz filosa era algo malo, muy malo para mi…

\- S…si amor, Tanya lo que mi esposa dice es verdad, a demás pronto iremos a la hacienda podremos cerrar el trato y hacer el recorrido del que me hablas ¿Te parece?...

\- Oh claro que si Ed. Bueno los dejo solos para que puedan seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, de nuevo felicidades por el matrimonio, me cuesta trabajo creerlo….

\- ¿Creerlo? ¿Por qué?...- hay no, por ahí no si Tanya le decía a Bella, mis pelotas estaban en riesgo, podía ser que a ella le gustaran mucho pero mis joyitas estaban en ¡Peligro!...

\- Oh pues debes saber Isabella que aquí este hombre bueno es perseguido por todas las chicas del pueblo incluyéndome, pero nunca se me hizo, y ahora menos tu lo has atrapado te has llevado el premio gordo…- Las dos mujeres rieron, claro la mirada que Bella me dio fue de _"¡Todas!"…_

\- Si el premio gordo, la verdad que si…

\- Bueno los dejo, te veré después primito adiós Isabella…- ¡Agh! La tomaba de los pelos y… calma Isabella respira, la muy zorra se había despedido de él dándole un beso muy, muy cerca de sus labios ¡Agh! Maldita, cuando ella se alejo me deshice del abrazo de él para caminar dentro de la casa, quería retorcer el cuello de mi querido esposo pero no podía, hay dios ¿Cómo le hacía para encontrar mi habitación aquí? Le hubiera preguntado a Alice, camine por las habitaciones principales pero ninguna era, ya que no estaban arregladas, vi a una de las chicas de la limpieza ellas debían saber…

\- Hola, eh quería saber a dónde dejaste el equipaje de Edward y mío o ¿La habitación principal?...

\- Oh si claro señora, es la última planta ahí, no hay pierde…

\- Ok, muchas gracias…-ella asintió y yo corrí hacia la habitación necesitaba descansar pero quería sentirme bien, y necesitaba cambiarme y refrescarme antes, estaba a punto de entrar cuando oí voces, entre rápidamente no quería que nadie me viera, la habitación era súper grande, tenia lo que podías imaginar era de ensueño, me deje caer sobre la cama que era más cómoda de lo que se veía, no sé qué tiempo estuve así ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sé, solo que me removí cuando sentí unas caricias sobre el brazo que tenia sobre mis ojos, cuando lo quite vi quien estaba ahí Edward, suspire no lo quería ver, no por ahora…- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que estabas aquí ¿Por qué te fuiste así nena?...

\- Necesitaba estar fuera, salir un rato estoy cansada mucho, así que por favor déjeme sola gracias…

\- Bells no podemos seguir así ¡Por dios! ¿Qué hice para que estés así de enojada con migo?...

-No, no lo sé Edward, ¡Por Dios! Lo de la fiesta se me puede pasar, una fiesta de bienvenida bien, no me gustan pero puedo aceptarlo porque lo hicieron con cariño las personas que quiero, pero lo que más me dolió es que estuvieras coqueteando con esa loca de laya, dalla, tania, lo que sea...- ¿Yo coqueteando con Tanya? Bella estaba ¿Celosa?...

\- ¿Amor? Bella por favor mírame, amor estas actuando realmente con algo fuera de lugar, con es…

\- ¿Fuera de lugar? ¡Fuera de lugar! ¡Oh por dios! No creo que hayas dicho eso, no lo creo, ¿Sabes? Sal de mi habitación ahora…

\- No puedes hacer eso Bella amor…

\- ¡Sal ahora!...

\- No lo siento, pero basta de caprichos tontos y absurdos berrinches, no me voy…- ella hizo el amago de salir pero la tome antes…- no te irás, eso hiciste antes, ahora explícame eso de que coquetee con Tanya porque no lo entiendo…

\- Ella te estaba coqueteando y eso de todas andábamos tras de Ed. y quien sabe que cosas más y cuando se despidió de ti fue muy cerca de tus labios…

\- Bien dijiste que ella no yo, ella me coqueteo no yo amor, solo tengo ojos para ti, para mi linda y muy celosa esposa…

\- Si muy celosa, ¡Dios! Tú eres mío, nada más…

\- Así que solo tuyo eh…- ella asintió, mmm eso me gustaba... baje mis labios a los suyos para besarlos, nuestras lenguas luchaban entre si por mantener el control una de la otra, cuando el aire nos hizo falta me separe de ellos y baje por su mandíbula, cuello, hasta sus pechos los cuales bese y mordí por sobre la tela, Bella se removía inquieta debajo de mí, me puse a horcajadas sobre ella para separar con mis rodillas sus piernas, Bella estaba con la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados ¡Hermosa!...- nena no sé cómo puedes dudar de mi, te amo Bella, te amo, mi prima ni nadie nunca cambiaran eso por ti…

\- Yo…

\- Shh amor, ahora señora Mansen creo que es hora de estrenar nuestra cama, la habitación de recién casados ¿No cree?...

\- Sí pero y ¿Los invitados?...

\- Ellos no importan, ni siquiera esperan que estemos todo el tiempo con ellos, así que…- empecé quitando su ramera negra de gasa, esa que me volvía loco, ya que dejaba ver el encaje del brasear, fui bajando mis manos por su abdomen hasta toparme con el broche del pantalón, lo quite hasta poder colar mis dedos bajo de sus bragas, ella dio un salto al sentir lo que hacía pero esta ves era para ella solo para ella, con una mano en su sexo y mi boca en uno de sus pechos ¡Dios! Este era el placer puro…

\- Edward ¡Por Dios! Mas rápido por favor más, más…- y le di mas, sus paredes se cerraron entorno a mis dedos apretándolos, era una sensación que no se comparaba con nada, sentí el liquido de su excitación mojar mis dedos mi nena se había corrido y de qué forma, una ves que su respiración se calmo baje por completo su short y bragas para poder tenerla a mi merced pensé que ella se quejaría o algo por el estilo pero en lugar de eso sus piernas se ciñeron sobre mis caderas empujándome hacia ella, de un solo movimiento la penetre hasta el fondo ¡Dios! Era la sensación más placentera el estar así con ella, los vaivén se volvieron frenéticos ya que ella salía a mi encuentro haciendo las penetraciones incontrolables, tome una de sus piernas para ponerla sobre mi hombro y moverme en diferente ángulo, un grito me hizo saber que había dado en el punto exacto que quería…- ¡Dios! Edward más, más amor, ¡Dios! Estoy a punto de ¡Mierda!...

\- Eso es, así nena dame lo que quiero, si así hermosa, vente para mi princesa…- y con dos empujes más nos venimos gritando nuestros nombres, oh estaba seguro que alguien nos había escuchado pero estábamos recién casados no era nuestra culpa, me deje caer en el pecho de Bella que me recibió alegremente abrazándome con sus pequeños brazos y haciéndome mimos en mi pelo, solo quería que este momento durara, y así seria…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Es que Edward ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? Las sesiones que se han hecho aquí han estado bien…

\- Amor han pasado 8 meses desde que nos hizo la invitación para ver el zoológico, y siempre encuentras alguna excusa para no ir a la hacienda de mi prima, aunque lamento decirte que ahora tengo que ir yo, Eleazar está enfermo y no puede venir firmaremos en contrato para la venta de piso…

\- Ok, está bien, está bien, iré pero ten por seguro que no me irá bien, y no me gustara nada de eso…

\- Amor tranquila te cuidare, todo saldrá bien deja de estar de renegona, cuando regresemos no dejare que descanses andando iremos en coche…

\- ¿Puedo manejar? Anda será divertido si me dejas…

\- No, lo siento pero no iremos solos así que ni tu ni yo manejaremos, lo harán los chicos andando…- con un suspiro caminamos fuera de la habitación para poder salir hacia las camionetas, estaba segura que no sería algo bueno salir de aquí, con un suspiro de resignación lo hice al menos el camino fue menos terrenos, Edward me comentaba algunas cosas sobre el contrato estaba trabajando con el aunque no me parecía justo era su esposa ¿Cómo podría trabajar para él? Pero era eso o no trabajar ya que el no dejaría que trabajara con Michael, así que aquí estaba desde la invitación de Tanya habíamos tenido alguna que otra junta con ellos, Edward tenia aparte de las tierras donde se cosechaba para el vino, el tenia caballos pura sangre estos se encontraban en la hacienda de los Denaly y servían para venderse o para terapias para niños con autismo, cuando me entere la verdad llore como magdalena al saber eso, y es porque el abuelo de Edward tenia un pequeño con esa enfermedad pero debido a diferentes complicaciones no había podido sobrevivir, un golpe duro para todos ellos sin duda, pero desde ahí también creó la fundación para niños con ese problema y seguida con Edward, la verdad era maravillosa y me enorgullecía de él…- vamos nena llegamos, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho, será rápido…-estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tanya salió a él encuentro de Edward porque a mí ni siquiera un pedo me hecho…- hey Ta, espero que no seamos inoportunos…

\- Para nada pasen, papá está en el tejado esperando, a demás de que mis hermanas están preparando el tour por el Zoo…

\- Oh que bien, nos encantaría ¿Verdad nena?...

\- Si eso suena magnifico…

\- Claro que si Ed. ¡Papá! Edward está aquí, vengan…- caminamos y como había dicho Eleazar se encontraba en una mecedora con el pie en alto, lo tenia enyesado hasta la rodilla…

\- Pasen chicos, Tanya me había comentado de la visita hasta que el fin se nos hizo realidad…

\- Si Eleazar por alguna cosa no habíamos podido pero ya estamos aquí…

\- Le diré a mis hermanas, Ed.…

\- Si cariño ve no te preocupes, Edward mira las chicas han decidido que primero hagan un recorrido por toda la extensión y luego tomemos un refrigerio para después seguir y ver lo del contrato y la firma ¿No sé si te parece?...

\- Si eso será perfecto. Nena tu qué…

\- Listo Ed. Las chicas están ya en las camionetas, quería que fuera un paseo en los caballos, pero hoy les ha tocado que les den mantenimiento, así que vamos…

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas quiero pasar a verlos al final del recorrido, si no es molestia…

\- No, claro que no vamos…- finalmente salimos de donde estábamos, las 4x4 eran realmente intensas me gustaba esa adrenalina aunque no con nuestra acompañante, después de recorrer varios quilómetros empezamos a ver los animales, había de todo un poco, cada animal tenia su pareja y era hermoso verlos así, las aves era lo que me gustaba más, los insectos no tanto, y ya sabía yo porque…- vamos en esta parte hay varias especies que son únicas, están en peligro de extinción pero aquí las tenemos en cuidado y están logrando reproducirse, mira como esta y…- ella siguió explicando la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien, hasta que sentí algo en mi pelo, pensé que era Edward que me molestaba pero no, el estaba entretenido con las arañas y ¡Yo tenia una en mi cabeza!...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Quítala Edward, quítala!...

\- Nena ¿Qué pasa? Bella amor, tranquila…- no podía quedarme tranquila, no cuando esa cosa estaba arriba de mi, así que empecé a correr pero mis habilidades con la coordinación no eran de confianza, así que tropecé aunque era difícil de decir ya que Taya estaba cerca pude haber caído y nada más pero claramente sentí como algo mas me empujaba, después a Tanya sobre mí, las dos habíamos caído ¡Dios!...-nena, ¡Dios! Bella amor ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte…

\- Hay me duele mucho mi tobillo….

\- Oh Isabella, lo siento tanto ¡Oh por dios! Enserio no quería que esto pasara…

\- Tan, no te preocupes estas cosas pasan, tranquila nena tengo que llevarte para que te revisen…- no podía dejar que esto pasara, no me vería como una debilucha…

\- No, no te preocupes amor, solo fue un golpe, a demás solo faltan los caballos puedo regresar y esperarte tu puedes ir y checar como van, por mi no hay problema…

\- Oh ves Ed. Podemos ir sin problemas a demás no está tan lejos, Bella puede hacerle compañía a mi padre…

\- Si claro…- después de que me dejaran se fueron hacia la parte de las tierras donde estaban los caballos eh de decir que no estaba emocionada con esto pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así que me relaje un poco…. O mucho que debí haberme quedado dormida, cuando abrí mis ojos mire a los lados y ahí estaba Eleazar leyendo algunos papeles y checando cosas ¿Aquioras serian?...

\- Oh has despertado pequeña Bella, aquí se pasa el tiempo muy tranquilo pero anda despabílate un poco, pronto llegaran los chicos…

\- ¿No han llegado todavía? Valla mucho tiempo…

\- Si un poco, pero considerando las hectáreas y el camino poco estable, a demás no han tomado los caballos, en coche es un poco más difícil pero no imposible pero mientras los esperamos ¿Te gustaría un aperitivo? A mí me da un hambre cuando no hago nada…

\- Oh si eso estaría bien ¿Puedo pedirle por favor un vaso de limonada? Se me ha antojado mucho…

\- Claro espera y ya no los traen. Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue el pie?...- moví mi pie y si había molestia pero estaba mejor, no dudaba que cuando lo pusiera en el piso dolería llegando tomaría un analgésico…

\- Púes duele un poco pero tomare algo llegando a casa…

\- Si nuestra torpeza se hace presente…- los dos reímos, yo más por amabilidad que por otra cosa…

\- No creo que usted sea torpe Eleazar…

\- Oh hija con la edad las cosas cambian, pero anda comamos…- comimos los aperitivos que nos habían traído y ¡Dios! Si tenía hambre, hablamos un rato más sobre algunas cosas de animales y demás, me contaba que su vida había sido difícil cuando empezó, y mas con tres niñas a las que alimentar, era realmente halagador lo que él había hecho por esas chicas que ahora eran las que mantenían activas la hacienda junto con los animales…- mira ahí vienen esos chicos…- el sonrió al ver lo que pasaba aunque a mi poca gracia me hizo…- Tanya siempre de molestosa con Edward desde pequeños…

\- Si así parece…- los dos venían caminando juntos, solo que la diferencia era que Tanya estaba arriba en la espalda de Edward montándolo como un caballito, ellos dos reían ahora me quedaba más claro que esto del accidente no era más que un plan para que ellos estuvieran solos….

\- Gracias Edward…- los tres rieron divertidos…- fue divertido ¡Papá has empezado sin nosotros!...

\- Tenia hambre amor, pero anden coman con nosotros lo que queda…

\- Amor ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? Podemos ir al médico si duele…

\- No, te la has pasado muy bien con tu prima no quiero arruinar eso, en casa tomare un calmante, gracias…- él se quedo mirando como diciendo que, que pasaba, ja' ¿Qué pasaba? Ya lo discutiríamos después…

\- Bueno pues ¿Podemos decir que has quedado bien satisfecho con el recorrido para decir que podemos firmar, y dar como terminado el trato?...

\- Claro podemos seguir, anda que esto está caminando bien y…- deje de oír lo que decían enserio estaba molesta y no quería que algo se me escapara, me concentre en los animales y demás hasta que 20 minutos después pude ver como firmaban ¡Por fin! Tanya como no le dio un abrazo a Edward y un beso muy cerca de sus labios mire hacia otro lado ignorando que eso había pasado, no necesitaba armar una escena, ya veríamos como pasaba el tiempo…- bueno Tan tenemos que irnos, pero me pondré en contacto con tigo cualquier eventualidad y podremos ver cómo funciona…

\- Claro que si, Isabella un gusto que vinieran y lamento lo que paso con tu tobillo, otro día podemos seguir el recorrido ahora sin accidentes claro esta…- si sin accidentes de mi parte de la tuya no tan cierto…

\- Si claro me encantaría, bueno ahora nos vamos…- Edward me ayudo a subir a la camioneta donde John nos esperaba, el me ayudo acomodarme ya que Edward era solicitado por su prima gran astucia, cuando por fin estábamos en camino fue una locura, porque nadie hablaba y no diría nada hasta bajarnos…

…

..

.

\- Nena déjame ayudarte, Bella amor por favor te lastimaras mas…

\- Déjame Edward ahora mismo no estoy de humor. Ah y por favor no entres a la habitación busca donde dormir…

\- ¿Qué dices?...

\- Lo que escuchaste, no te quiero en mi cama, no eres mi persona favorita…

\- Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo…

\- Fácil, así que si me permites tomare un baño, una pastilla y dormiré para ver si se me quita este jodido dolor, bay amor…- con eso me despedí ja' él se podía ir a caminar y pasear tardarse lo que quisiera sin mí, bueno yo lo podía hacer en mi habitación a la hora que quisiera y como la había dicho tome mi edredón y me fui al sofá acurrucándome, enserio la cama era lo menos agradable en este momento…

…

Mmm quien me movía de mi sueño, enserio soñaba que estaba en un prado lleno de flores y con comida, oh si comida se veía rica, pero el movimiento hacia que el estomago se me removiera, entonces desperté Edward me tenia en sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama…

\- Shh nena, te has quedado en el sofá, te llevo a la cama descansa…- no quería descansar quería salir corriendo…

\- No, déjame ne…necesito ir al baño ¡Ya!...- me solté casi cayéndome y ni el dolor en mi tobillo me detuvo, a penas y llegue al baño para sacar todo lo que tenia en mi ¡Dios! Odiaba vomitar, hacia que me doliera la cabeza y que me mareara….

\- Nena estas bien, ¡Rayos! Ya, ya amor está bien tranquila…-nada estaba bien vomitaba y me sentía mal, quería dormir y comer también, era la locura. Aunque también quería golpear a Edward, si eso ayudaría también….- venga te ayudare a regresar a la cama…

\- Quiero lavarme primero gracias…- me cargo hasta que estuve en el lavabo y después de refrescar mi boca del vomito, me encontré en la cama descansando me dolían mis costillas por el esfuerzo…

\- Ya cariño tranquila ¿Quieres un té? Para que se te pase el malestar….

\- Si por favor, eso me caería muy bien…

\- Enseguida, ahora descansa eso te ayudara a coger fuerzas…- cuando él salió me acurruque en mi almohada, razones de sobra para vomitar la jodida bilis, era una de ellas…

…

..

.

\- Nena despierta, Bella amor despierta desde ayer duermes y me preocupa eso, nena ¿Bells?...

\- Mmm Edward déjame dormir…

\- Nena has dormida más de 18 horas anda a comer y levantarse, tenemos que salir a dar un paseo….

\- No gracias, ahora quiero dormir…- no entendía la forma de dormir de mi querida esposa, primero se enoja, luego vomita y después duerme como oso, ¿Era normal todo eso? Porque simplemente no entendía que pasaba…- mejor ya sé que quiero, un pastel de chocolate y mentas, oh helado de pistache…

\- Eso se oye muy raro, aunque primero de comer dulces tienes que comer comida como Dios manda andando levántate, date un baño y a comer lo que quieras…

\- No eres quien para decirme que hacer, comeré primero y después veré que hago, así que con permiso…- me encerré de nuevo en el baño las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas ¿Lloraba? ¡Oh por dios! Esto no era justo porque me afectaba tanto que pasara todo esto era estúpido la verdad, seguí llorando sentada en el piso tras la puerta no se escuchaba nada así que con la poca fuerza tome mi ducha y dejando que el agua se llevara mi malestar y mis lagrimas, una ves que termine de secarme y untarme crema me di cuenta que no había traído mi ropa interior, salí con la toalla a mi alrededor de verdad era una locura que tuviera tanto sueño, casi dejo caer la toalla al ver a Edward sentado frente a mí en la cama ¿No se había ido ya? Lo ignore lo mejor que pude y me metí en el vestidor para cambiarme, sabía que es estaba mirándome detrás de mí pero no le hice caso, me puse una camisa de algodón con una encima de cuadros, unos jeans junto con mis tenis negros, cuando salí el solo me miraba y claro esta seguía como si estuviera sola, y así mismo salí de la habitación escuche una maldición y después un suspiro, si Edward no soy fácil de tratar, me fije en mi cartera y tenia las llaves daría un paseo hacia mucho que no visitaba a tía Esme, seria relajante hacerlo…

..

\- Señorita el señor me dijo que tenía que acompañarla a donde usted quisiera ir, no puedo dejarle el coche así y…

\- No me darás las llaves, perfecto me voy caminando, gracias John…

\- No señorita, tenga está bien le diré al patrón que usted salió, solo por favor conduzca con cuidado…

\- ¡Sí!...- sonreí dando un puño al aire, a lo mejor me veía ridícula pero era una pequeña victoria…- gracias John, prometo conducir con precaución descuida, nos vemos más tarde…- me subí en la camioneta y emprendí el viaje sabía que cuando llegara el estaría enojado pero que mas daba, el se divertía con su prima yo también…

..

\- Oh cariño me da mucho gusto verte ¿Cómo va la vida de casada?...

\- Bien tía, ya sabes de aquí para ya... bien…

\- Oh cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?...

\- Es Edward tía, fuimos a la hacienda de uno de sus socios, donde tienen el zoológico su prima, nos había invitado ya desde cuándo pero esa quiere con él, en la boda coqueteo con el sin importarle que estuviera ahí yo, luego estoy casi segura tía que ella ocasiono un accidente ahora que fuimos al recorrido para que ellos se pudieran ir a lo que faltaba solos, fueron a ver unos caballos de Edward para ver cómo funcionaba y no sé que mas, cuando regresaron ella venía sobre su espalda y reían y ¡Agh! Estoy loca…- mi tía solo río y eso en verdad no me ayudaba…

\- No amor, no estás loca, estas celosa que es diferente cariño, no afirmes cosas que a lo mejor no son nena ¿Le preguntaste a Edward que pasaba? A lo mejor el está igual sin saber que pasa, amor el matrimonio es de problemas, mas problemas, la mejor solución para ello es saber cómo arreglarlos, aunque supongo que has venido aquí sin decirle ¿No es así?...

\- Sí, estaba enojada y no quería saber nada…

\- Tranquila cariño, venga comeremos algo y después puedes ver que harás…

\- Gracias tía es de mucha ayuda que me digas…

\- De nada cariño andando Alice de seguro ya ah llegado de las compras, veremos que hacer…- bajamos riendo de ciertas cosas, Alice ya estaba en la cocina preparando algunos aperitivos para subirlos, pase una tarde agradable con ellas, tío Carlisle llego antes de que me fuera por lo que también charlamos un poco, me conto como le iba en el trabajo, a demás de que tía Esme mejoraba su salud eso era lo que más me agradaba, cerca de la noche salí hacia casa prometiendo regresar más seguido, cuando llegue John recibió el coche para estacionarlo y meterlo al garaje, todo seguía igual se me había olvidado preguntarle a John sobre Edward pero mejor así ¿El estaría enojado? Quién sabe, pero de pronto se me antojo un poco de fruta con mucho chile, ¡Dios! Solo de imaginar, no me quede con las ganas entre a la cocina buscando mangos y naranja ¡Dios! El pensar en su sabor o textura con chile quería ¡Ya mi fruta! una ves que termine de prepararme un plato con ella, subí a la habitación me acomode en la cama y puse una película que estaba en la televisión, aunque me arrepentí era de miedo pero enserio estaba picante tanto como mi fruta ¡Mmm! Esto estaba realmente bueno, mire el reloj de la mesita eran cerca de las 10 pm. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? Hay no sabía esta fruta estaba muy buena, y la peli mas, reí como loca…. ¿En qué momento me quede dormida? Quien sabe pero me encontraba muy cómoda descansando aquí, valla la cama nunca me había parecido tan rica ¡Mmm! Abrí mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz de la mañana, entonces supe porque mi cama era tan suave y cómoda, estaba acostada sobre mi muy dormido esposo, no sé porque pero siempre dormía así, podía dormirme de lado y el abrasándome pero al amanecer siempre era lo mismo yo arriba de él, mmm rico, me puse sobre mi vientre con cuidado de no despertarlo y me puse a observarlo, sus cejas eran pobladas, sus labios carnosos me invitaban a besarlo, mmm y así lo hice, claro que se despertó y me miro confundido yo escondí mi cara en su pecho esperando que no se diera cuenta aunque eso era imposible…

\- Se que estas despierta amor, nadie tiene esos labios tan apetecibles…- solté una pequeña risita y el solo acaricio mi espalda rítmicamente…

\- Lo siento no quería despertarte ¿Aquioras llegaste anoche?...

\- Mmm me acosté como a las 2 creo, lo que pasa es que tenia que terminar unos papeles, uno de los caballos enfermo y tenían que entregarme los informes y yo tenia que llenar la documentación para el traslado, no lo pude hacer en la tarde porque me trajeron a Niki y bueno me quede con ella todo el tiempo…

\- Oh, ¿Todo está bien? Debí de quedarme los siento no quería, ¡Dios!...

\- Hey, todo está bien, solo es algo normal entre los animales y Niki vino porque su padre tenia que arreglar algunos pendientes tranquila, paso una tarde con su tío favorito, dimos un paseo a caballo, ya sabes le encantan…-oh no, ¿El había ido a la hacienda con Tanya?...- John me dijo que habías salido cuando le mande por un pura sangre a la hacienda de Eleazar, a Niki no le gusta mucho ir hacia haya, así que los traen para acá cuando ella viene….- ah, respire tranquila teníamos que hablar, pero ¿Cómo introducía el tema?...- Bella ¿Está todo bien?...

\- Eh, si…-mentirosa….- no, no lo está, ayer yo me fui porque no quería verte, estaba muy enojada por todo…

\- Por todo, se puede saber ¿Qué es todo?...

\- Todo, lo de tu prima, mi pie mal, mi torpeza ¡Todo!...

\- ¿Mi prima? Bella amor no entiendo ¿Qué pasa con ella?...

\- Edward ella está loca por ti y no lo oculta ni cuando estoy presente, ella se quiere meter con lo que hay debajo de tus pantalones, y eso no me gusta porque solo es mío…- ok, tal ves estaba un poquito dramatizando, pero era la verdad….

\- ¿Estás celosa de mi prima? ¡Amor! ¡Por dios! No sé si ella este loca por mí, o intente algo cuando estamos solos o con compañía, solo sé que nena no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú, mi pequeña ¿Por eso tu indiferencia ayer?...

\- Sí, porque tú te fuiste con ella y cuando regresaron la traías cargando, y no puedes hacer eso, porque eres un hombre casado y ahora solo me puedes cargar a mí a nadie más…- hable con tono de niña caprichuda, ¡Porque así me sentía! el solo sonrió y me beso…

\- Claro que no nena, lo siento lo recordare la próxima ves, en no cargar a nadie pero no tienes de que preocuparte amor soy tuyo solamente de nadie más, nunca…

\- ¿Me lo juras?...

\- Si, te lo juro ¿Ahora puedo recibir otro beso de mi muy celosa esposa? Mmm ayer te extrañe amor…

\- Yo también amor, ¡Dios Edward! Te necesito…

-Me tienes amor, me tienes soy todo tuyo…- sin preámbulos junte nuestros labios en un beso demandante y agresivo, lo necesitaba con urgencia ¡Ya! empecé a desabotonar su camisa pero la jodida prenda no cedía, así que con fuerza tome los dos extremos y la jale haciendo que los botones salieran volando por doquier, un fuerte gemido salió de la garganta de Edward, sabía que le encantaba cuando me ponía ruda…- ¡Dios! Nena me prendes cuando eres así…- no respondí simplemente volví a besarlo para bajar por su mandíbula y cuello, su pecho mmm pase por sus tetillas mordiéndolas y chupándolas, gemidos salían de su pecho, fui ajando por su abdomen marcado oh si mi tabla de chocolate, cuando llegue a su ombligo vi esa 'V' que me llevaba a la felicidad, fui bajando sus pantalones de pijama junto con sus bóxers y me encontré con su vello cobrizo mmm si, mi premio se acercaba, una ves que mis manos terminaron de bajar sus pijama el pequeño no tan pequeño Eddie salió a saludarme muy feliz y yo estaba feliz de verlo sí señor, la punta estaba brillosa gracias al liquido pre-seminal, ¡Dios! Se me hacia agua la boca, literalmente mi desayuno me esperaba feliz, mire hacia arriba Edward me miraba con sus ojos totalmente negros debido al deseo, sople una bocanada de aire lo que hizo que se removiera y luego sin avisar lo tome con mi boca, lamiendo con mi lengua, lo lleve hasta el fondo metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca a un ritmo pausado, mientras que estaba dentro mi lengua se enrollaba en el dando pequeños masajes, lleve mis manos a sus testículos estimulándolos con mis uñas, escuche como gruñía ante ese acto, sabía que estaba cerca así que quería hacerlo disfrutar mucho mas…- A…amor ¡Por dios! Me corro, nena qui…quítate…- negué con el adentro de mi, oh no, lo quería todo, así que separe mis labios de mis dientes y los rastrille por toda su longitud haciendo que Edward terminara en mi boca corriéndose a lo grande y hablando hasta en Latín, mmm muy sexy, exprimí sus testículos para que no quedara nada, mi desayuno delicioso literalmente hablando…- ¡Por dios! Vi estrellas…

\- Mmm sabe muy rico señor Masen…

\- ¡Agh! ¡Dios! Nena esto ha sido espectacular, necesitare ponerte celosa más seguido…

\- Oh no Masen tú haces eso y te quedas sin sexo un mes ¡¿Me oíste?!...

\- No, todavía estoy flotando…. Pero usted señora Masen venga para acá que esto apenas empieza…- reí como loca ante su amenaza…

\- ¿Es una amenaza?...

\- No, es una advertencia nena…- ¡Dios! El empezó por mis pechos ¿Por qué esa parte era la que más le gustaba? No sabía…- estas más sensible, mmm eso me gusta y mucho, podría hacerte venir con tan solo esta parte…

\- ¡Dios! Edward con cualquier parte que te guste pero no pares…- y no lo hizo lamio, mordió, peñizcó, junto y mamo de mis pechos hasta que la bola ya conocida se formo en mi bajo vientre, hasta que el succiono y me hizo venirme ¡Dios! Esa boca sí que sabía lo que hacía…. tomo mis pequeños shorts y los quito dejando mis bragas, estaba segura que haya abajo había una piscina, bajo su mano y puso toda su palma sobre mi sexo, ¿No quitaría mis bragas? Al parecer me adelante ya que enrollo sus pulgares y jalo haciendo una presión exquisita sobre mi sexo que me estaba volviendo loca, gemí cuando escuche el típico sonido de romperse la tela ¡Él las había roto! No obstante el no me dejo, uno de sus dedos fue directo a mi entrada y jugo ahí con mi clítoris ¡Dios! No podía creer que había tenido un orgasmo sin ser penetrada o tocada allí abajo, pero ahora estaba a punto de tener otro y es que esa mano ¡Dios! Le haría un altar, tome su cabello en mechones para acercarlo a mí y besarlo, mientras nos besábamos sentí como su miembro entraba en contacto con mi muy calentada piel, ¿Cuándo quito su mano? No lo sabía, solo lo quería dentro ¡Ya! y como si leyera mi mente de una dura y sola estocada lo tuve dentro hasta la empuñadura ¡Jesús! ¡Sí!...- ¡Oh diosito lindo! Más, más, más Edward no pares amor, no… más…

\- ¿Te gusta así nena? Cómo me muevo, si me muevo así sientes mas placer ¿El que mi polla te da solo a ti?...- un fuerte gemido salió de mi al sentir el nuevo ángulo de las penetraciones, había tocado un punto muy sensible, mi punto _'G'_ estaba al límite y la punta de su polla lo estimulaba al máximo ¡Dios! No duraría mucho…. Y así fue en dos estocadas mas, termine desmadejada a más no poder, rota en mil pedacitos, Edward continuo con dos envestidas más y termino corriéndose dentro de mí, mis caderas se movían hacia arriba por inercia ¡Santísima vaca! Este orgasmo había sido fenomenal, el mejor despertar, Edward cayó sobre mí y yo lo recibí gustosa sobre mi pecho, aunque me hacia cosquillas, mis piernas seguían enrolladas sobre sus caderas y así las deje, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaron pensé en lo que él decía al principio de tal asalto ¿Estaba más sensible? Si, ¿Vomitaba, tenia mareos y antojos? Si. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Mi periodo? ¡Mi periodo! Esa cosa roja que cada mes tenia que venir a hacerme una visita, no había venido, la tía _Flo_ tenia como retraso 15 días ¡15 días! ¡Oh Jonás!...

\- Amor ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto tensa ¿Te e lastimado, hecho daño?...- escuchaba la vos de Edward, muy a lo lejos tenia que pensar, haber bella 15 días era un tiempo razonable de espera, ¿Cuándo me paso esto? Hace un año o más, si, si así que no tengo porque ponerme histérica no señor, pero en ese tiempo ¡No tenias novio! ¡Oh Jonás! Eso es cierto, calma, calma necesitamos eso ahora, primero necesitamos esperar a que ese liquido rojo llegue de su retraso y si no, y si no moriremos…- ¿Amor?...

\- ¿Eh? No amor es que me dejaste tan aturdida ¿Te parece si nos damos un baño?...

\- Claro que si amor lo preparare…- vi como se ponía de pie ¡Oh diosito lindo! Tenia que checar el calendario, era una tonta, esto no podía pasar no, no ahora ¿Qué pensaría Edward de esto? ¿Quería tener bebes él? ¡No lo sabía!...- amor ya está el agua venga o ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta haya?...

\- Cárgame…

\- Oh señora Masen, hoy usted quiere que la consienta ¿Verdad?...- solo asentí, estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo decirle, o hacerle la pregunta del millón…- bien nena, relájate…

\- Gracias amor…- él se metió detrás de mí dejando su pecho junto a mi espalda, nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, podía sentir su erección en mi trasero pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta del siglo, ¡Ahora no quería sexo fabuloso! Pero Edward no pensaba así, el empezó masajeando mis hombros para bajar hasta mis pechos, donde los peñizco ¡Maldito cuerpo traicionero! Que respondía a sus caricias…- amor, Ed.…Edward…

\- Mmm ¿Qué pasa amor?...

\- N…necesito que hablemos… de algo…

\- Dime ¿Qué pasa?...- ¡Joder! Con esa mano que sabía lo que hacía, respire para calmarme y poder realizar la pregunta sin tartamudear y que saliera normal…

\- Amor hay…hay algo que yo…yo…- si Bella vas que vuelas al querer que saliera normal…- quiero preguntarte…. Verás….verás quiero saber si tu… si tu quieres tener bebes…- y todo grado de excitación se fue, sus manos se crisparon y cayeron a los lados, mire sobre mi hombro y el tenia sus ojos cerrados, oh ¿Qué pasaba?...- ¿Edward?...

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Bella?...- me voltee para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, pase mis manos sobre su cuello y lo mire a los ojos ¿Qué me escondías Edward?...

\- Simplemente quiero saber, somos un matrimonio es normal que tenga dudas y una de ellas es esta ¿Quieres tener bebes?...

\- Apenas cumpliremos en diciembre un año de casados ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Estamos bien así por ahora, y…y…- paso su mano sobre su pelo mojado el solo hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso ¿Qué pasa Edward?...

\- Edward ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir?...

\- No quiero bebes Bella, punto eso es todo…

\- Bueno eso está bien, por ahora no quieres tener bebes…- mentirosa esto no era nada bueno…

\- No Bella no quiero bebes en un tiempo cercano, ni lejano, lo siento si te di una idea de algo, pero era equivocado no…no…- y me separo de él para salir de la tina y enrollarse en una toalla eh ir a la habitación, me quede ahí sentada con el lento ir y venir del agua, mis lagrimas salían ¡Oh dios! Esto era un síntoma de algo ¿Verdad? Termine de bañarme con agua súper caliente, me desenrede el pelo, me puse crema en todo el cuerpo, apreté la toalla sobre mi y salí, el cuarto estaba solo, simplemente veía sobre el cesto lo que él había usado, me puse un pantalón pegado de mezclilla, una playera holgada blanca, mis sandalias y me hice una coleta, tome mi bolsa con todo lo necesario, tenia que salir de aquí hacia un único lugar y salir de este embrollo, negué cuando me dijeron si quería desayuno, no solo de pensar en la comida quería ir a visitar el baño, ¡Oh dios! Otro síntoma, Bella calmada, pase por el lado de Edward y él ni siquiera me miro, bien se comportaría así de infantil pues así nos comportaríamos…

\- Señora ¿Adonde quiere que la lleve?...

\- A ningún lado John, iré sola otra ves, por favor no le digas nada a mi marido el ya sabe lo a cavo de ver esta ocupado…

\- Como diga señora…- sabía que el correría a decirle que me fui sola, pero me valía un pepino así que vamos para haya….

…..

-Muchas gracias por su compra y felicidades…- felicidades mis calzones, tenia una duda muy seria si es que estaba embarazada y mi marido no quería hijos ¿Cómo podía sentirme feliz? Caray no pensaban… ¡Oh Jonás cambios de humor! Calma Bella, calma… conduje hacia la casa de tía Esme, esto era más difícil que robar un puto banco, pero estaba segura de algo, si existía un bebe dentro de mi yo lo amaría por los dos, sin importar que Edward no, lo amaba pero amaba mas a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas, el no había pedido venir al mundo, así que él no tenia la culpa de tener un padre idiota que no sabía lidiar con cosas del pasado, yo te amaría bebe y luchare por ti con uñas y dientes….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Bien… yo no sé ustedes pero toda madre hace lo que Bella por sus hijos ¿A que si? bueno al menos mi mamá siempre lo ha hecho, pero ¿Qué tal la reacción de Edward ante lo que le pregunto Bella, la pregunta del millón. Uf sí que es de extrañar, el se lleva bien con Niki (si en otro capítulo sabrán sobre esa pequeña princesa) ¿Cómo es que no quiere un bebe? Ilógico pero real, también espero sus comentarios antes por qué Edward no quiere bebes, no ahora ni nunca, nos vemos…

*** Besos incrustados aquí***

Los amito mucho….

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

 _Sandoval - por siempre te amaré._

 _Kim Hyun Joong – casi el paraíso._

 _Laura Pausini – En cambio no._

 _Kalimba – Este frío._

¡REGRESE!

Pues es que no paro de escribir, se que les gusta ¿Verdad? Bueno eso es lo que quiero pensar cuando me pongo a escribir y veo la pantalla de mi pc, que a ustedes les gusta de alguna manera lo que mi retorcida mente hace, así que nos vemos abajito con más de eso, los amito mucho…

.+.+.+.++.+.+.

 **CAP. 3 NO PUEDO CREERLO…**

 _Pero estaba segura de algo, si existía un bebe dentro de mi yo lo amaría por los dos, sin importar que Edward no, lo amaba pero amaba mas a mi hijo por sobre todas las cosas, el no había pedido venir al mundo así que él no tenia la culpa de tener un padre idiota que no sabía lidiar con cosas del pasado, yo te amaría bebe y luchare por ti con uñas y dientes…_

…

¡Oh dios! Joder en mi vida había deseado algo y ahora deseaba a este pequeño, hace un mes y tres semana que había preguntado a Edward y el actuaba como idiota, 7 semanas desde que me entere que alguien habitaba en mi, además de los paracitos por comer tanta chuchería, exactamente tenia 10 semanas, no le había dicho nada a Edward, cuando me hice la prueba en casa de tía Esme la guarde en mi cómoda y guarde el secreto para mi, tome el teléfono y llame al Dr. Pedí cita con él y una semana después me encontraba sola en una sala de espera para ver a mi bebe, porque no lo podía llamar nuestro si él desde un principio no lo aceptaba, todavía salían mis lagrimas al recordar tan lindo momento…

 _\- Isabella Masen bienvenida toma asiento por favor…_

 _\- Gracias Dr. Pero por favor Bella…_

 _\- Ok Bella y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?..._

 _\- Bueno eh tenido malestares y yo me he hecho una prueba casera de embarazo que salió positiva…_

 _\- Perfecto, bien te hare unas preguntas ¿Fecha de tu ultima regla?..._

 _\- Hace tres semanas, creo…_

 _\- Bien, ¿Fecha de tu ultima relación sexual y que método utilizas?_

 _\- Hace dos días y pues la píldora, tuve un tratamiento de 8 días por infección en la garganta pero mi esposo y yo usamos condón durante las relaciones…_

 _\- Bien, bueno el condón es el método más seguro en un 95 %, puede que el 5 % que queda seas tú al no ser seguro porque se rompe y ocasiona embarazos o infecciones, para estar seguros te haré un ultrasonido, pasa detrás y cámbiate de la cintura para arriba, te pones la bata te espero…-hice lo que me dijo, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no dejaba salir, oí que el Dr. Hablaba con alguien pero no puse atención cuando salí me lleve una sorpresa muy grande ahora sí que deje salir mis lagrimas, Alice estaba ahí…- mmm creo que alguien llego tarde jejeje, Bella pase por aquí necesito que se relaje…_

 _\- No podía dejarte sola, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, aunque me doy una idea…_

 _\- Te explicare, gracias por estar aquí…- ella me abrazo y yo me coloque como el médico dijo, el puso una sabana sobre mi y empezó a subirla junto con mi bata ¿Qué no era un ultrasonido común? Me puse tensa y él lo noto…_

 _\- Te necesito tranquila y relajada, este es un ultrasonido vaginal es seguro para el bebe y para ti es más detallado y podre checar mejor que todo esté bien…- Alice me dio su mano y yo descargue ahí mis nervios apretándola, el médico puso esa cosa dentro de mí, decir que no fue nada agradable está de más ¡Porque fue la cosa más desagradable del mundo! Pero todo por mi pequeño bebe, si el Dr., nunca se había hecho uno de esto se reflejaba en como lo movía, esto era como ser penetrada por Hulk y no era nada agradable, digo mi idiota esposo era muy bien dotado y de calzado grande pero esto era una tortura…- bien Bella hemos terminado, puede vestirse en lo que imprimo todo esto, por qué supongo que querrá imágenes ¿Verdad?..._

 _\- Claro que si DR. Es mi primer sobrinito o sobrinita ¿Puede sacar dos de cada una? Por favor…_

 _\- Claro que si señorita, permítanme un momento, puede vestirse Bella…- hice lo que me dijo con ayuda de Alice, ella parloteaba alrededor de mí yo todavía no podía creer esto…- bien Bella, aquí en esta imagen puede ver a su futuro bebe, esto que ve aquí…- me señalo un punto más negro en la imagen ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ese era mi bebe? Me desmayo…- ese es su bebe, el ultrasonido que le a cavo de hacer es para ver que este todo bien, no he encontrado ninguna anomalía pero los primeros 3 meses son los críticos así que cualquier sangrado, mareo, dolor en la cintura o en la parte alta de esta, dolores de cabeza, mareos, que vea luces de colores, es necesario que venga de inmediato, le daré una dieta que sea balanceada para su embarazo y evitar complicaciones, le daré sus recetas para que también tome sus vitaminas y hierro, también tiene que venir a sus consultas de cada mes, no faltar a ninguna bien ¿Alguna pregunta?..._

 _\- Si un millón o dos, tener un bebe es difícil pero no se preocupe Dr. Que yo me encargare de que mi hermana este muy bien cuidada…_

 _\- Y no lo dudo señorita, bien Bella ¿Algo más?…_

 _-No, bueno no hasta ahorita, cualquier cosa puedo llamarle ¿Verdad?..._

 _\- Si por supuesto, aquí detrás de la receta te pongo todos mis números para que me puedas localizar más rápido, bueno espero verte en un mes vale…_

 _\- Si muchas gracias Dr.…._

 _\- Nahuel, dime Nahuel Bella y cuídate mucho, felicidades…- salimos de la consulta yo solo veía una de las imágenes que me había entregado Nahuel, mientras Alice agendaba las siguientes consultas, mi bebe, tenia un bebe aquí en mi vientre ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto era como un sueño…_

 _\- Bien ya quedo todo listo, ahora si tu y yo vamos a tomar un café… no café no puedes tomar, bien un helado, no porque hace frio, vamos a ir a algún lado pero hablaremos Bella, algo pasa con tigo y me lo vas a decir…- caminamos porque según Alice era bueno, compramos unos jugos y nos pusimos en una banca, le platique todo lo que había hablado con Edward y como él se había comportado, claro que grito pero se calmo…_

 _\- Por ahora no quiero que el sepa, nadie más bien…_

 _\- Si lo vas a tener ¿Verdad?..._

 _\- ¡Oh por Dios! Alice claro que sí, es mi bebe, si Edward no lo quiere lo siento, el es mío y lo cuidare con uñas y dientes…_

 _\- No estás sola Bells, aquí me tienes a mí para lo que necesites pero Bella un embarazo no se esconde tan fácilmente…_

 _\- Lo sé, por eso necesito ir de compras por ropa holgada para esconderlo por lo menos por ahora…_

 _\- Bien iremos de compras al centro comercial, andando…_

…

Desde ese día Alice me visitaba o yo lo hacía a diario, la verdad es que el trato con Edward era un poco distante, mas porque yo no quería que él me tocara por miedo a que sintiera mi pancita y él se alejaba pensando que era por la plática que habíamos tenido sobre bebes, la verdad era en parte cierta, pero él no entendía y yo no me desharía de mi bebe necesitaba saber porque él hacia esto, porque no quería un bebe, así que me tocaba ir a ver a la patriarca del clan Masen…. Elizabeth…

…..

\- Oh Bella querida ¿Cómo te encuentras? Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti…

\- Hola Elizabeth, siento no haberte venido a ver antes, bien, bien ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?...

\- Bien cariño pero a ¿Qué debo esta visita?...

\- Necesito hablar con tigo sobre algo realmente delicado y de felicidad al menos para mí…

\- Señora aquí tiene el te…- ¡Oh Jonás! Me desmayaría, vomitaría y todo lo demás….

\- ¿Te sientes bien querida?...

\- Necesito pasar un minuto al baño, si enseguida regreso…- salí volada hacia el baño más cercano y descargue lo poco de mi desayuno, joder pequeño tienes que dejar de hacer esto, mami no puede estar todo el tiempo en este estado, me enjuague la boca y refresque un poco cuando salía me encontré con Elizabeth…

\- Estas embarazada ¡Oh Dios! Que felicidad…

\- Si, yo lo siento esto no debía de ser así y…

\- Oh cariño, ¿Por qué dices eso? Ven, ven les he dicho que quiten todo y vamos al jardín, hace un poco de frio pero estaremos cómodas sin olores…- asentí caminando con ella que me tenia tomada de la mano, ¡Dios! Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera ahora….- bien ahora dime ¿Qué paso?...

\- Yo, Edward no quiere a este bebe, el no sabe nada de él pero cuando tenia la sospecha de que estaba embarazada le pregunte si él quería tener bebes y me dijo que no, no en un tiempo cercano ni lejano, me hice una prueba y salió positiva…

\- Oh ese hijo mío pero tenemos que ir al médico primero que todo, y…

\- Ya fui, me hizo un ultrasonido vaginal y me dio imágenes, no las traigo…- se lo dije ya que veía su cara emocionada por verlas…- se las mostrare para la próxima que venga, me dijo que estaba todo bien, ahora tengo 10 semanas y…

\- ¡Diez semanas! ¡Por Dios! ¿Y mi hijo no se ha dado cuenta?...

\- No, desde ese día que tuvimos la plática como que nos distanciamos y luego pues yo porque no quiero que sienta mi pancita, lo siento yo solo quiero saber porque él no quiere tener bebes, antes de decirle algo de hacerle saber sobre mi pequeño milagro…. Yo…yo no puedo decir que sea de los dos si él no lo quiere….

\- Oh Bella cariño mira sé que esto es solo algo de mi hijo pero nos afecto a todos, y esto que está pasando ahora con tigo también, no es la primera ves que mi hijo va a ser padre….- ¿Qué? ¡QUE!...- sé que es un impacto enterarte así pero es cierto, mira el hace un tiempo con su antigua novia quedaron embarazados, ella iba a cumplir los 3 meses cuando eso paso, el caballo de Edward _Sache_ la ataco a ella, le dio un golpe en el abdomen y perdió al bebe instantáneamente ella estuvo muy mal, tanto por el golpe como por la perdida, desde ese mismo momento el mando a sacrificar a su caballo, eso le dolió ese caballo era su vida desde que era un niño su padre lo enseño a montar y fue su primer y único caballo crecieron juntos y de pronto eso se fue, desde ese mismo momento el no fue el mismo y dijo que no sería padre nunca, Bella por favor no hagas caso de lo que él diga, intenta hija, intenta que eso cambie, este bebe es un milagro para que todo cambie pero por favor no huyas, no hagas lo que ella por favor…- ¡Dios! Que lio ¿Cómo podía yo hacer tal cosa? Me quede con Elizabeth todo el día hasta la noche que regrese a la hacienda, Edward como siempre no estaba, simplemente subí a la habitación para descansar muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y tenia que estar tranquila por mi bebe, si porque nosotros ayudaríamos a papi amor…

…

..

.

\- John ¿Dónde está John?...

\- Ha salido a recorrer con el patrón las hectáreas… ¿Quiere que le prepare su yegua?...

\- No, lo esperare, cuando llegue díganle que lo busco que es muy urgente hablar con el…- el asintió y yo regrese a casa, tenia ganas de comer pasta, ¡Dios pasta! Cuando tuve mi pasta, Edward entraba y no se veía contento, vaya todo antojo se fue…

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas ayer?!...

\- Fui con tu madre…- no valía nada ponerme a pelear con el así que respondí lo más calmado y trate de comer…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías con ella? Te busque y no sabía dónde estabas, el teléfono no lo contestabas, luego lo apagaste…- mi teléfono rayos, se había descargado de seguro…

\- Lo siento se descargo de seguro y no me di cuenta, lo había dejado en el coche, lo revisare y pondré a cargar ¿Quieres que te sirva de comer?...

\- No gracias, me voy necesito ver con Eleazar alguna cosas sobre las nuevas adquisiciones tenemos problemas, cualquier cosa John se queda y Bella solo por favor carga tu teléfono, no me gusta no saber donde estas…- reprimí mis ganas de rodar los ante la visita de Edward hacia casa de su prima…

\- Si amor, que te vaya bien, te quiero…- enserio pensé que se iría y no me diría nada pero no, se acerco y me beso en el tope de mi cabeza…

\- Yo te amo nena, no lo olvides, nos vemos en la noche…- y se fue. Las malditas lagrimas salieron a flote, ¡Agh! Jodidas hormonas, en ese momento John entro en la cocina agitado…

\- Me buscaba señora, aquí estoy…

\- Hey John respira, si te buscaba y esto que hablare con tigo no tiene que salir de aquí, en especial a tu jefe ¿Entendido?...

\- Me asusta señora pero sabe que no diré nada si usted me lo ordena…

\- No John, quiero que lo hagas como un favor no como una orden, ahora bien ¿Quiero saber que paso con el caballo de Edward _Sache_?...- los ojos del capataz se abrieron, ja' el sabia que paso con el…- ¿John?...

\- No sé de qué me habla señora yo no…

\- John estoy embarazada y sé que ese caballo tubo un significado importante en la vida de Edward cuando su anterior novia, mujer lo que sea perdió un bebe a causa de _Sache_ dime John ¿Dónde está ese caballo? Llevo casi un año viviendo aquí y algunas semanas atrás te conozco no sacrificarías a un animal así porque si, si él fue inocente…

\- Oh señora muchas felicidades ¡Dios! Sé que esto a lo mejor traiga problemas pero sígame bueno si a terminado de comer claro está…

\- No tengo mucha hambre debido a los mareos pero a ¿Dónde vamos?...

\- Solo sígame será un camino hasta Tacoma…- asentí tomando mis cosas, el solo les informo que saldríamos a un mandado mío, el camino fue mayormente en silencio y después me dormí un poco, cuando llegamos el me movió gentilmente, estábamos en una hacienda, no entendía ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?...- señora hace años cuando no estábamos aquí el patrón tuvo ese altercado con _Sache_ el perdió a su hijo pero no fue culpa del caballo, los informes lo dicen pero el patrón estaba tan enojado y triste que no pensó en nada simplemente me ordeno que lo sacrificara, cuando le intente explicar las cosas el no me dejo al contrario pidió que lo llevara a donde estaba el para darle un tiro, el patrón antes cargaba una pistola siempre pero le dije que el trabajo estaba hecho, en lugar de eso lo mande aquí, el patrón estaba tan centrado en la chica que no puso atención en el precio del cheque que le pedí para esto, _Sache_ fue un caballo que le dio su padre y sabía que cometía un error, cuando nos mudamos aquí supe que era una cosa del destino que no me deshiciera de él pero el patrón nunca quiso tocar el tema y no lo saque mas, el caballo no ha sido montado desde entonces, se ha mantenido en forma y los cuidados han corrido por mi cuenta de que el señor Anthony no hubiera querido eso para este pura sangre, señora el informe está guardado, mi amigo me hace el favor de tenerlo aquí pero sé que el señor Edward no cambiara de opinión respecto a él…- para este momento me bebía mis lagrimas jodidas hormonas…

\- Lo sé John pero tengo que intentarlo, seguramente sabes que Edward no quiere tener bebes pero este pequeñito…- dije acariciando mi vientre…- está aquí y no puedo hacer nada ya, por eso quiero que él se reconcilie con _Sache_ ahora llévame con el…- el asintió y me llevo a las caballerizas donde estaba en la última estación un caballo grande y fuerte de color gris humo, su pelaje negro azabache brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol, era simplemente hermoso, cuando nos sintió llegar el relincho y se dio la vuelta para observarnos…

\- Hey _Sache_ amigo ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te he traído a una amiga espero no importunar…- con la familiaridad que John le hablaba me parecía irreal pero los caballos eran muy inteligentes me acerque poco a poco para ponerme frente a él ¡Dios! Era muy alto…

\- H…hola _Sache_ yo soy Isabella Masen…- el caballo protesto…- oh recuerdas a Edward, mmm bueno el es mi esposo ahora espero que no moleste que haya venido a verte pero quería conocerte…- me arme de valor y me acerque más aun con los ojotes que me pelo John, puse mi mano sobre su frente en medio de sus ojos, el protesto pero no se alejo al contrario hizo algo que para John fue cosa de una gran protesta, el acerco su hocico a mi vientre olisqueándolo ¡Oh mamá! Llámenme loca pero él le daba besos a mi vientre y no me importa yo lo estaba sintiendo…- oh el también te quiere _Sache_ cuando nazca te dará muchos abrazos y besos, espero que te gusten jajaja porque yo te daré muchos…- el hizo un sonido de protesta…- claro que si _Sache…._

\- Señora esto es tan…tan… es impresionante…

-Si John, quiero el informe completo de lo que paso haya, y quiero que des la orden para que el sea trasladado a la hacienda hoy mismo…

\- Señora no puede ser, usted quiere que…. Que lo traslademos hacia…

\- Si John ha pasado mucho tiempo solo, ¿Verdad hermoso? No volverás a estar solo de mi cuenta corre, ahora John quiero eso para hoy mismo…

\- Si señora, déjeme ver que mi amigo haga toda la papelería…- me quede con el caballo acariciándolo y dándole mimos, cada cuando él me daba besos y lamidas en la cara era lindo…- señora está todo listo, el llegara cerca de las 3 de la mañana pero en la mañana estará en casa…

\- Ok, bueno amigo hermoso mañana estarás ya en casita con migo y Edward…- el relincho…- oh precioso, claro que si arreglaremos todo ya verás amigo, además estarás con este pequeñín y con migo, ahora si nos vemos mañana, te quiero mucho hermoso…- él se despidió con un beso y lamida en mi cara y vientre, el camino fue realmente cansado empecé a leer pero no podía ya que el viaje me estaba causando mareos…- John no regresaré a la hacienda, llévame a casa de mi tía Esme necesito ver bien esto y si Edward lo ve no podre decirle bien las cosas, mañana le diré a mi tío que me lleve de regreso…

\- Ok señora, pero dígame aquioras voy por usted para que el señor Carlisle no haga doble viaje…

\- Pues como a las 9 de la mañana estaría bien…- el asintió y seguimos el viaje una ves en casa de tía Esme me subí a mi habitación con un plato de frutas, un sándwich, leche y galletas si una gran comida, hay bebe harás que mami suba de peso jajaja, me puse a revisar el informe y todo lo que había ahí era en beneficio de mi pequeño nuevo amigo, el reacciono en defensa de un ataque por lo que aquí decía, ya que en el cuello tenia una herida que los médicos curaron y aquí estaba el informe, una navaja y de milagro el pura sangre estaba vivo porque la navaja había sido removida por personas preparadas ya que había rozado una arteria y podía ser más que peligroso ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que esto era posible? Si nadie había estado con el después más que John, esto quería decir que él había actuado en defensa propia antes de tirar a la chica a él lo habían apuñalado mi pobre bebe…. Pase toda la noche en vela leyendo revisando sacando conclusiones ¡Oh Dios! Esto era una farsa y Edward había pasado mucho tiempo sin el por una injusticia, tenia que decirle mañana mismo o más bien en unas horas sobre esto, teníamos que investigar en el hospital sobre el accidente como fue, como sucedió, ¡Todo! No dejaría a si a _Sache…._ Cuando por fin pude dormir al menos unas dos horas, me levante me bañe y arregle me puse la misma blusa pre mamá, ya que no usaba ropa normal para que no se notara, salí sin decirle a nadie pero en la puerta ya tío Carlisle estaba, así que solo me despedí y John y yo entramos en movimiento, en el camino le conté todo y el asintió de acuerdo con migo, una ves en la hacienda pase a ver a mi nuevo amigo, el estaba ya muy bien John me había hablado en la madrugada para decirme que él estaba aquí y que le habían aplicado un tranquilizante para el traslado pero estaba más que bien ya, solo duraba unas horas, el me saludo igual que el Tacoma con un besito en mi vientre y un lengüetazo en mi cara, después de eso me fui por la entrada de la cocina para ir a la habitación Edward estaría dormido de seguro, ya que en la noche cuando le avise que estaría en casa de mi tía era tarde y me dijo que estaría despierto por los nuevos caballos, cuando llegue al último escalón no me gusto lo que vi, todo tirado y roto lo de vidrio ¿Qué paso aquí?...- Edward, ¡Edward! ¡Dios! ¿Qué paso aquí?...—cuando entre a la habitación estaba igual patas pa riba todo, ¡Dios!...

\- ¡Bella! ¡Isabella Swan!...- escuche sus gritos y corrí hacia las escaleras baje pero él me encontró en la mitad tomándome del brazo, me dolía…- ¡Ven con migo ahora!...

\- Edward me duele, por favor ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas, me duele el brazo me lastimas…

\- ¡Me importa una mierda!...- ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía nada, cuando entramos su despacho era la misma historia que arriba ¿Paso un huracán y no me di cuenta?...

\- Edward ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada, dime que es lo que paso aquí, yo…yo… me asustas…

\- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Claro que lo sabrás, lo que pasa es que me has engañado todo este tiempo y aunque te dije que no, que me lastimaba, tu no me hiciste caso aun así haces lo que tú quieres y…y ¡Mierda!...- oh _Sache_ el ¿Cómo se entero?...

\- Edward te juro que te explicare lo que pasa pero déjame primero que yo te diga no quiero que te tomes a mal las cosas, el no tuvo la culpa necesitamos hablar al hospital y ver los informes y… tienes que ver lo que hice y… y…

\- ¿¡De que putas hablas!? ¡No te entiendo! Espero que hables del hospital para arreglar eso…- ¿Qué hablaba?...

\- No entiendo Edward ¿De qué hablas?...

\- No de que hablas tú, ¡Dime!...

\- Pues de _Sache_ ¿De quién más? El está vivo, lo traje esta en las caballerizas y está bien, tengo el informe el no es culpable de la muerte de tu bebe, el solo se defendió, se que te duele amor pero Dios sabe porque hace las cosas, a lo mejor ese bebe no nacería bien oh a lo mejor el no…- y algo que nunca espere ver o sentir fue a Edward enojado golpeándome…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No sabes nada ¡Nada!...- mi mejilla ardía, a tal grado de no esperar esa reacción que mis piernas no me sostuvieron y caí al sillón que se encontraba tras de mí ¿Quién era este Edward? No entendía…- tú no estuviste ahí, tú no viste como pasaron las cosas, ni siquiera sabes lo que es ¡Nada! El ver cómo eres un maldito inútil en ese momento y la vida de alguien se va de tus manos, todo se va ¡No sabes nada! Yo nunca serviré para ser padre, te lo dije que no quería hijos pero no me escuchaste, eso es lo que tú querías para amarrarme ¿No? Mi fortuna a tus manos con un bebe…-sonrió con amargura…-pues me entere antes, esto es de lo que te hablaba…- el me aventó las imágenes que el médico me había impreso del ultrasonido ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo las encontró?...- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?...

\- Edward yo…- baje la mirada para que mentirle…- 2 casi tres meses en dos semanas los cumplo…

\- Bien, no cumples todavía la edad del bebe, buscaremos un lugar donde se encarguen yo no puedo traer a un bebe a sufrir al mundo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Q…qué d…dices?...

\- No lo quiero, abortarás, no tienes la edad y…- vi rojo, maldita sea no me importo nada, mi bebe era mío, solo mío, así que tome vuelo y le solté una cachetada tan fuerte que casi le voltee la cara, el me miraba atónito, protegería a mi bebe con uñas y dientes…

\- Nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas a decir ni insinuar ¡¿Me oíste?! Porque te mato antes que toques a mi bebe, nunca en tu vida lo harás y si para eso tengo que hacer cualquier cosa lo haré, y óyeme bien en tu vida me volverás a ver si es que decides poner un dedo en MI bebe, ¡Oíste?...- el me miro con rabia y salió del despacho, me caí de rodillas y llore, después de 5 minutos me pare con dificultad mis piernas no respondían por el calambre malditas faltas, ahora tenia que recordar comer un plátano diario y ayer escasamente comí esa fruta, vi una foto de nosotros dos, nos veíamos felices ¿Por qué el reacciona así? ¡Dios Edward! No todo se repite, volví a mirar la foto y vi a nuestro bebe, ¡Oh Dios Edward! Deje todo en el escritorio y corrí hacia las caballerizas, no estaba su caballo, tome la montura de mi yegua y la puse a _Sache,_ el se quejo tanto tiempo sin ser montado…- shh, shh soy yo amigo por favor necesito que me ayudes, necesitamos encontrarlo por favor, el está mal y tu y yo tenemos que ver que se encuentre bien, por favor mira no sé si pueda montar con el bebe, por favor tu eres muy bueno y me ayudaras y me cuidaras a que no me pase nada ¿Verdad?...- el hizo un sonido y beso como siempre mi vientre, ¡Dios! Edward…- vamos amigo tenemos que salir antes de que John venga, anda ve por ese camino…- jale la correa para indicarle y el siguió a un paso que no me hacia moverme mucho, seguí indicándole el camino, Edward iba siempre que se sentía frustrado a una parte de las tierras, la más lejana donde había un roble enorme, el me dijo que ese roble era donde él y su padre practicaban tiro, él le daba paz y sentía que su padre estaba ahí, ¡Dios! Edward estaba tomado, tenia que encontrarlo ¿Qué tal que le pasaba algo? Poco a poco fui ralentizando el paso hasta que _Sache_ relincho dándome a entender que había alguien delante, entonces lo vi, su caballo con una yegua blanca y café, con el pelo mas blanco y brillante, hermosa como su dueña…Tanya, me hubiera sentido bien de saber que ella lo había bajado del caballo para dejarlo abajo y ayudarlo a llegar a casa pero no los caballos como intuyendo mi presencia se movieron para dejarme la vista de ellos dos, el estaba arriba de ella en el piso la besaba y su mano recorría el lado derecho de su cintura, su sombrero estaba arriba de su cabeza cuando ella la movía para darle acceso, él la besaba como si fuera agua a un sediento, mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, el no quería hijos, el no quería a mi bebe, ¿Y por eso se besaba a la primera de cambio con ella? Esto era inútil él nunca me quiso, el…- vamos _Sache_ vamos amigo llévame lejos de aquí por favor, no necesito ver esto, por favor amigo, por favor no puedo guiarte solo sácame….- el entendió y sin hacer el menor ruido y con toda la calma como si de reconocer el camino se tratara cabalgamos ¿Cuándo tiempo? No lo sé, ¿A dónde estábamos? No lo sé, solo sé que él se agacho para quedar sobe su pansa y que yo me deslizara hacia el pasto, mi llanto era más fuerte ahora, mis lagrimas caían en cascadas, el solo oliscaba mi cabello como dándome ánimos pero ¿Qué ánimos podía tener yo? El no me quería, yo era un reto para él desde el principio, porque yo no me mostré interesada como los demás por él, así que esto era, era un juego ¿Hijos? Para que si en cualquier momento me dejaba y no tendría problemas con el dinero, desde un principio me había comprado, pagando las deudas del tratamiento de tía Esme, ¡Agh! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti? ¡Como! Quería morirme, me abracé al cuello de _Sache_ y llore sobre su pelaje negro, el debía de sentir mis lagrimas pero no hacía nada más que cambiar su hocico de lugar dándome abrazos, ¡Estaba loca! ¡Si! pero él me consolaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? No sé, solo hasta que me calme poco a poco, escuche el rio y vi a donde me había traído mi amigo, era un claro que se encontraba cerca del rio, estaba lejos de la hacienda en una de las hectáreas lejanas, algunas veces Edward y yo habíamos venido aquí, habíamos hecho el amor en el rio ¡Dios! Nada era cierto, el rio colindaba para servir y regar algunas de las siembras de uva, era hermoso ver como la naturaleza misma serbia para todo, con la respiración de mi amigo y el sonar del rio me quede dormida en el calor que él me daba….

…

..

.

Me desperté desorientada y gracias al movimiento que mi amigo me dio al pararse rápidamente, casi me pisa…

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? _¿Sache?_ ¿Qué pasa? Dime…- entonces olí, olía a humo ¡Dios! Se quemaba, todo había a nuestro alrededor fuego ¡Oh Dios mío! Había humo, se quemaban las hectáreas, las cosechas…- _Sache_ amigo tenemos que salir, rápido ven sígueme…- tome la correa y él me siguió, todo se quemaba, no había forma de salir nosotros estábamos en un área donde el fuego nos rodeaba, solo saltando podríamos salir y yo no podía, era peligroso. Él lo sabía sus quejidos me lo decían, no hallaba forma de salir con migo y el humo venia hacia aquí, regrese rápido a donde estábamos el humo no llegaría tan rápido ¿Verdad?...- amigo no podemos salir ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hacer? Tienes que irte…- el relincho negando, mi amigo era muy inteligente…- si para que vayas por ayuda anda, por favor…- el se sentó literalmente en el pasto relinchando, caray todo se parece a su dueño ¡Tercos! Me senté arriba de él en la montura pensando en cómo salir de aquí ¿Cómo? Nada se me ocurría, el trato era simple un salto pero no podía mi bebe estaba el riesgo….- _Sache_ amigo por favor…- el negó y descanso, el humo se olía ya, una tos empezó a darme, aunque no lo veía el humo se acercaba más rápido de lo que se podía decir y esto estaba mal. Me pare rápido para hablarle a este pura sangre puede que años no recibiera ordenes pero me obedecería ellos se conocían por inteligentes y obedientes…- _Sache_ tienes que ir por…- tos…- ayuda amigo estamos en peligro, amigo…- tosí mas, ¿Qué podía hacer para que obedeciera? ¿Chantajearlo?...- amigo el bebe, el bebe…- tosí mas…- el bebe no aguantara mucho por favor amigo, ve por ayuda aquí estaré muéstrale el camino a John, a Edward, a quien sea, por favor _Sache…-_ tosí mas…- el bebe no aguantara…- al parecer funciono porque él se paro rápidamente de su lugar y beso mi vientre, mis lagrimas salieron, jodidas hormonas y bendito caballo, nos miramos a los ojos y el salió por el camino que antes habíamos ido para dar un salto realmente alto, que parecía imposible y llegar al otro lado escuche como relinchaba como se pavoneaba y después sus grandes pisadas para irse, después nada, me senté a esperar solo quería que él pudiera llegar, el humo estaba más cerca haciendo que mi tos aumentara con la poca fuerza camine hacia el rio y tome mi falda para cortar un pedazo y mojarlo, como no se me había ocurrido pero entonces vi algo que me dio miedo, sangre en ella, mire mis manos, no tenia heridas entonces sentí mis bragas mojadas y algo escurrir en mis muslos alce mi falda era yo, desde adentro ¡Sangraba! ¡Sangraba! ¡Oh Dios! Por favor bebe aguanta, por favor aguanta, por favor… _Sache por favor apúrate, por favor amigo, apura… y no supe que paso mi visión se fue volviendo negra y caí en un espesor que no me dejo salir y no sentí mas, Sache…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Esto es lo que quería? ¡No! Quite a Tanya de arriba de mi ¿Tan lejos ya habíamos llegado? No, no podía, esto era un error, así no se solucionaban los problemas, mi padre estaría tan desilusionado…

\- L…lo siento, lo siento de verdad Tanya esto no debió de pasar, esto está mal, muy mal…

\- Edward por favor es un beso y solo sexo nadie se enterara, anda estas mal, desahógate…- no, no esto no…

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto, está mal y Bella no se lo merece no ella no…- me subí rápidamente a _rayo_ mi caballo en estos últimos años, ¿Cómo es que _Sache_ estaba vivo? Era una locura John me lo dijo el murió, pague el funeral todo, tenia que hablar con él, _rayo_ anduvo como si lo corretearan eso me gustaba de él, no tenia una conexión con el mas allá de un dueño a su caballo, con el único era con él, con el que mi padre me dio desde pequeño y desde que parecía que teníamos la misma edad él y yo crecimos juntos, como no amar a ese caballo pero lo que paso tiempo atrás no podía permitir que siguiera vivo, estaba tan enojado, triste una vida pequeña se había perdido y ¿Culpa de quien? ¡Mía! Solo mía, nunca podría ser un buen padre si no había cuidado bien a la futura madre de mi hijo, Lizbeth nunca me perdono y me grito a la cara las palabras, era un maldito matón mi caballo y yo porque éramos uno, por eso me prometí desde que ella me dejo que nunca ¡Nunca! Traería a un bebe a sufrir, yo no podría ser un padre para él, no y Bella, Bella tenia un bebe en su interior ¡Dios! ¿Por qué?...

\- ¡JOHN! ¡JOHN! ¡¿Dónde está John?!...

\- Señor él fue a comprar algunas cosas de la hacienda, usted se lo pidió y el fue, lo llamare ahora mismo…

\- Déjenlo cuando llegue que me busque…- ellos asintieron regresando a sus tareas, entre a la casa y fui a mi despacho me serví una copa, me senté en mi silla tenia tantas cosas, entonces lo vi, el folder con el expediente, lo tome con miedo y lo abrí, lo que ahí me encontré me llevaba hacia un pasaje de maldiciones, de recordar, de ver que yo estaba mal, que mi estúpido carácter no me dejaba ver, mi _Sache_ no era culpable, el era libre de todo mal y yo lo culpe, lo condene a algo que era estúpido, e idealista y por mis emociones no quise ver en ese momento, si John no hubiera sido como mi padre, mi _Sache_ fuera historia, al final del archivo estaba algo que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara mas si podía y que me sintiera como la mierda infinita, las imágenes del ultrasonido, lo sabía porque las mismas hace 5 años que las había visto, igual cuando mi hijo crecía en otro vientre ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice? Las palabras que le dije a Bella vinieron a mi…

 _ ***Recuerdo…**_

 _\- Edward yo…2 casi tres meses en dos semanas los cumplo…_

 _\- Bien, no cumples todavía la edad del bebe, buscaremos un lugar donde se encarguen yo no puedo traer a un bebe a sufrir al mundo…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Q…qué d…dices?..._

 _\- No lo quiero, abortarás no tienes la edad y…._

 _\- Nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas a decir ni insinuar ¡¿Me oíste?! Porque te mato antes que toques a mi bebe, nunca en tu vida lo harás y si para eso tengo que hacer cualquier cosa lo haré y óyeme bien, en tu vida me volverás a ver si es que decides poner un dedo en MI bebe ¡Oíste?...***_

¡Oh Dios! Era un maldito hijo de puta, acaricie las fotos y las lleve a mi pecho para que mi corazón latiera junto a ellas, era un idiota por todo, por eso que le hice no merecía que me perdonara, no lo merecía ahora sí que no merecía ser padre de ese bebe que crecía en su interior gracias a nuestro amor…. Tenia que ir por ella, ella de seguro estaba con Esme pero no, tenia que cambiarme estaba hecho una mierda, ella tenia que perdonarme, antes de que pudiera pararme alguien toco…- pase…

\- ¿Quería verme?...

\- Si, pasa John siéntate, necesitamos hablar y sabes de quien…

\- Si señor, sé que es sobre el pura sangre, la señora hizo hasta lo imposible para que le dijera y lo trajera y no quiero que la tome contra ella, fue mi culpa, se que hace años debí de cumplir una tarea pero no podía, no…

\- No sabes cómo me alegro de tus ideales John, no sé como agradecerte de que no lo sacrificaras, el es mi caballo todavía, mi _Sache_ y nadie dirá lo contrario, era un estúpido, vi los informes todo ¡Dios! Sé que fui un maldito idiota por cegarme y hasta que ahora Bella me ha dado esto he caído en cuenta que lo juzgue mal, primero debí de ver todo después…. Pero estaba tan enojado y con tantos sentimientos que nada importo….

\- Señor él es el pura sangre que su padre decía, el no haría nada para dañar a alguien y eso lo vi ahora, ayer fuimos a verlo, ella se acerco, yo siempre iba a verlo y hablaba con el pero a ella no la conoce, la señora hablo con él y él lo que nunca se acerco la recibió y cuando ella le dijo de su…- el me miro, apostaba que ella le había pedido no decirme nada mi nena, cuando tiempo guardando esa felicidad que nos correspondía a los dos…- yo, vera…

\- Se lo del embarazo John, puedes hablar con confianza…

\- Bien ella le hablo y le dijo del bebe que estaba ahí, más que nada porque él se acerco a su vientre y lo olisqueo, yo me puse nervioso pero ella al contrario le dijo con naturalidad que esperaban un bebe los dos y él le beso el vientre, fue una conexión que solo vi con usted señor, _Sache_ solo tuvo esa conexión con usted y ella, en un minuto los dos congeniaron, se la pasaron hablando y le dio de comer, la besaba cuando la señora le platicaba sobre el bebe que lo abrasaría y besaría cuando naciera porque el seria su pura sangre, señor si me permite, ella es un ángel que usted tiene la suerte de tener…

\- Si John….- una suerte que estire hasta romper, tenia que recuperarla…- John necesito que prepares la camioneta, iré arreglarme en media hora salimos, necesito ir a buscarla a casa de Esme, cometí un error tan grande que la suerte de que ese ángel siga aquí es nula…

\- Señor ella lo perdonara, es muy pura y noble, ella nunca guarda rencor contra nadie, iré a preparar todo…- me apuré para alistarme tenia que parecer más humano que mierda, cuando termine en media hora exacta, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche maldita sea había estado tanto tiempo en el despacho que se había ido pero era bueno ¿No? Así mi nena se le pasaba algo del coraje que vi en sus ojos y la tristeza, cuando bajaba Eleazar estaba esperando ¿A hora qué?...

\- ¿Qué pasa Eleazar?...

\- Edward necesitamos ver estos contratos, nos falto unas firmas con eso mandare los papeles y listo, perdona la hora pero no los revisé como debía de ser para checar eso…

\- Espero que ningún detalle más se haya ido ahí…

\- No Edward, los revisé de nuevo esta todo bien…- pase a la sala para poder firmarlos y darles una ojeada, estaba todo en orden, sabía que esto era mi culpa también al querer dejar todo en manos de Tanya porque Bella hubiera visto algo así, ella era mi segunda al mando y se daba cuenta del mínimo detalle, cuando terminaba de firmar una de las chicas de limpieza entro con Alice detrás hay Dios algo fuerte se me venía…

\- Aquí tienes esta todo en orden, cualquier cosa llámame al móvil por si no estoy aquí…

\- Claro y disculpa, señorita con permiso…

\- Propio, hola Edward, perdón por la hora pero quería ver a Bells, se que estuvo en la mañana en casa pero no estaba yo, le traje unos dulces que hice y si se entera que los hice y no los taje in…- ¿Ella dijo que Bella no estaba en casa de Esme?...- y pues es que…

\- Espera Alice, repite lo que dijiste ¿Bella no está en casa de Esme?...

\- No Edward eso dije ¿No está aquí?...

\- No ¡Mierda! Ella y yo peleamos y no se a donde fue ¡Oh Dios! ¿Dónde estás?...

\- Llamare a Carlisle a lo mejor está con él, el no estuvo en todo el día a lo mejor está con el….

\- Si por favor, rápido…- ella llamo a Carlisle y el no nos dio buenas noticias no sabía dónde estaba, ¡Oh puta madre! Esto era mi culpa…- ¡John! ¡John!...- el apareció corriendo rápidamente…- Bella no está, rápido necesito que preguntes a tus trabajadores si no la han visto…

\- Señor, señor…

\- ¡Qué! Perdón ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Yo vi a la señora en las caballerizas, entro en ellas y salió pero no con su yegua, fue otro caballo pero no era uno de los de aquí, era un pura sangre lo pude ver, eso fue como a las 11 más o menos…

\- ¡John! ¡Maldición! _Sache_ ¿Dónde estaba el? ¿Está todavía dónde lo dejaste?...-el no dijo nada…- ¡Dios! No…- corrí rápidamente hacia las caballerizas y entre volando como si me quemaran, en la última no había nadie, solo pisadas del caballo y de sus zapatos ¡Mierda!...- ¡John! Necesito que salgan a buscarla rápido y ver que rodeen todo ella debió de ir hacia el rio o la redonda, vamos Alice, necesito mi caballo por favor quédate traeré el teléfono si regresa llámame, y…- en ese momento uno de los trabajadores ingreso corriendo ¿A hora qué?...

\- ¡Patrón! ¡Patrón!...

\- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- La cosecha, la cosecha hay fuego por todas partes…

\- ¡QUE! ¡Dios! John reúne a los trabajadores rápido necesitamos apagar esto, el rio debemos de tomar agua de ahí y…

\- Patrón no me dejo terminar, el fuego rodea todo el rio y las cosechas que teníamos para estos meses, todo se quema y expande rápidamente…

-¡Mierda! Necesitamos las pipas, todo reúnan a los trabajadores ¡Rápido!...

\- Edward si Bella está ahí está en peligro, ella está embarazada, Edward por favor haz algo…- oh Dios esto me pasaba por maldito hijo de puta con ella…

\- ¡Edward! ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime! ¿Qué paso?...

\- Carlisle no tengo tiempo si, ella está en peligro…

\- ¡Edward mira es _Sache!_ ¡Oh Dios! Viene solo…- corrí rápidamente hacia el pero él se alejo, John venía detrás de mí, el enseguida se acerco jalando su sombrero, John se alejo pero él seguía tomándolo ¿Qué quieres?...- quieres que te siga ¿No es así?...

\- Los caballos rápido ¡Ya!...- nos montamos en ellos, John que iba al frente ya que cada que me acercaba _Sache_ retrocedía, Carlisle y yo emprendimos, una de las pipas ya iba en camino hacia el fuego pero uno de los tramos nos dimos cuenta que era hacia allí a donde el nos llevaba, como íbamos en los caballos era un poco más rápido que en coche, cuando llegamos vimos como el caminaba de un lado a otro y relinchaba el fuego lo alejaba pero él se acercaba lo más posible, en un momento el se alejo asombrándonos a todos con su salto hacia el otro lado ¡Oh Dios! El iba con Bella…- _rayo_ ¿Te crees capaz de saltar así? Necesito saberlo por favor Bella está ahí…- el caballo relincho y una respuesta se oyó del otro lado igual, el retrocedió lo mismo que _Sache_ y salto, en un momento estaba ya al otro lado, entonces distinguí a mi amigo, Bella estaba ahí tirada, me baje lo más rápido tropezando…- ¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios! Amor, amor despierta…- tome su cabeza y la puse sobre mis piernas, mientras sentíamos la brisa del agua que apagaban el fuego, una ves que una parte se fue Carlisle entro, mientras John hablaba por teléfono y coordinaba todo…- Carlisle no se qué le pasa…

\- Tranquilo necesito ver qué pasa, su pulso es muy bajo y ¡Oh dios! Edward está sangrando, necesito ver debajo de su falda, hija perdón necesito checar, el alzo y vio su chortsito estaba manchado mucho de sangre y sus piernas también así como la falda ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasaba? ¡El bebe!...

\- Carlisle el bebe, Bella está embarazada ¡Oh Dios! ¿L…lo e...está perdiendo?...- el toco esa parte baja por encima de las prendas y negó un poco…

\- No lo sé Edward, pero tenemos que apurarnos…

\- ¿Puedo moverla? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago?...

\- No lo sé muy bien, hijo no soy experto en esa área pero lo haremos con cuidado anda…- tome la parte de arriba junto con su cintura y Carlisle la parte de las piernas y la cargue por completo con su ayuda, una ves en mis brazos la acomode bien y empecé a caminar John me había dicho que el coche venia más de la mitad del camino ya pero mientras lo encontraría yo, camine lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban con Carlisle detrás de mí, estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, así que esto no era tanto como pensaban, a mi lado me fije venia _Sache_ que cada cierto tiempo la miraba, su mirada detonaba preocupación y angustia y eso solo lo había visto una ves cuando di la orden de matarlo, cuando no creí en él, ahora veía lo que John me había hablado…

\- Hey amigo sé que es mi culpa que…- el resoplo disgustado…- no amigo, sé que es mi culpa necesito hablar con tigo y pedirte algo, ahora ella es lo importante, gracias por esto, por cuidarla así…- el siguió en su postura de _'no me hables'_ y me lo merecía…. Después de caminar como 20 minutos con mis brazos casi entumidos, vi la jeep que se acercaba rápidamente me abrieron la puerta y entramos los 3, mi amigo relincho pero nos siguió por detrás al ritmo de la jeep, cuando llegamos a la hacienda el se quedo en la entrada con uno de los chicos, el camino hacia el hospital se me hacia eterno, Carlisle hablaba por teléfono y daba instrucciones, la verdad no entendía nada, solo había algo en mi mente que repetía que esto no tenia que volver a pasar, no de nuevo por mi culpa, cuando llegamos una enfermera y médicos nos esperaban con una camilla, la pusieron sobre ella y siguieron hacia una sala que decía emergencias, Carlisle entro con ellos pero a mí me impidió el paso una troncha toro…

\- No puede entrar señor en un momento le traeré informes…- ¿Qué me quedaba? Mas que ir a la sala de espera, en poco tiempo Alice, mi madre y Rosalie estaban ahí con migo, John se había quedado a controlar el fuego, ¡Dios! Nadie salía, ni la troncha toro…

\- Hijo verás que todo saldrá bien, tranquilo….

\- Si ella es fuerte, verás que saldrán a decirnos que es lo que paso, tranquilo…

\- Edward Bella es fuerte ella luchara por los dos…

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero es que todo esto es mi culpa, me odio por esto, si no hubiera sido tan mierda, ella no hubiera pasado esto…

\- ¿De qué hablas?...

\- Ella está embarazada Ros y me entere por casualidad, ella tiene 10 semanas y yo le grite, le grite y le dije cosas que no merecen que ella me vuelva hablar, a demás esta lo de _Sache_ ella lo trajo de vuelta, le grite por eso, le dije que no quería ser padre, le grite le dije que… que me desharía de ese bebe y que…- no pude seguir diciendo nada porque Rosalie estaba ya sobre mí golpeándome con sus puños si algo era temible en ella eran sus golpes que parecían de un hombre en ves de una chica como ella que parecía frágil pero no lo era, Jasper llego a tiempo para quitarla de encima de mí pero ella ya me había dado varios golpes que dejarían moretones, poco con lo que mi Bella pasaba…

\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Abortar! Eres lo peor mira que si Bella no sale o algo le pasa, lo mínimo tu tendrás más que putos moretones…

\- ¿Qué pasa Ros? ¿Quién va abortar? ¿De qué me perdí?...

\- No puedo creer que escuche esto de tu boca, no te crie con esos principios Edward, tu padre estaría tan desilusionado de ti, ella no se merecía eso…

\- Edward ¿Qué pasa? Elizabeth…

\- Aquí este maldito le pidió a Bella que abortara a su bebe, algo que no hizo sola por si no te pusiste a pensar, Jasper ella está en urgencias por él ¡Agh! Necesito aire porque me volveré loca…- vi como ella salía, Jasper solo me ayudo a sentarme, no pregunto nada simplemente me dejo ahí, unos minutos después le dije todo, el respiro y hablo un momento después…

\- Sabes que Niki no fue deseada y su madre pensaba hacer eso mismo, no estaba preparado para ser padre pero cuando la vi la primera ves aunque era una mancha negra me sentí muy feliz, cuando escuche su corazón fue el sonido que me volvió loco, lo único que existió para mi desde ese momento y cuando nació esa pequeña tan chiquita llena de sangre, la agarre en mis brazos con miedo de romperla y la acerque a mi pecho para que escuchara mi corazón porque su madre ni siquiera la quiso ver, la odio desde el mismo momento que supo de ella y mi vida no fue igual desde ese momento, mis noches no eran suficientes porque no me cansaba de verla y de preocuparme si respiraba, mi vida cambio pero ahora la veo y ella me dice papá te amo, esa frase es suficiente para que todo, todo se olvide, se que tienes razones de sobra para tener miedo ¿Quién no las tiene ante un bebe? Pero si Bella te odia al salir la a poyare con el alma porque no hizo esto sola, no escogió quedar embarazada y ese pequeño no tiene la culpa, ahora te acompañare aquí porque tu lo has hecho siempre pero eso no quitan las ganas de que quiera terminar lo que Ros empezó…- me quede como un idiota, ahí sentado, minutos pasaron aunque sentí que eran horas, cuando el médico salió lo mire y sentí que algo no estaba bien, no…. No… antes de que el llegara yo corrí hacia el…

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene? ¿El bebe? ¡Dígame! ¡Hable!...

\- Lo siento pero ella no….- en ese momento mi mundo desapareció ¿Quién era yo? No lo sabía ¿Qué pasaba por mi mente? No sabía, solo una negrura atravesaba mi cerebro, ya que me quede en el no y el gesto desganado del médico, no sentí el piso, no sentí nada, otra ves pasaba pero ahora si era mi culpa, por idiota, por idiota, pero ahora no había más culpable que yo y sabía que esto, esto no lo superaríamos ninguno de los dos….

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Oh diosito lindo! Bella está mal, perdió a su bebe, ¡Oh Jonás! Esto no era lo que se esperaba, no, no, no…. Escucho sus teorías ante lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, sobre Bella, sobre todo…

***Besos incrustados aquí*** Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

 _Ángel – Yuridía._

 _Este frío – Kalimba._

 _Adele – Hello._

¡Hola! ¡Regrese!

Jajaja *** Se ríe como colegiala ante su primer amor***

Sé que eh dicho muchas cosas pero ¡Oh Jonás! Esto se pone bueno y triste, ustedes saben el drama se me da que pa' pedir prestado jajaja, bueno seguimos con lo que sigue, agradezco a los que leen y los lectores fantasma se que están ahí solo una cosa no me asusten por favor, jajaja. Na se que son buenitos, ahora pues sin más regresemos a la locura y a leer… que lo disfruten…

Los amito mucho…

….

Me sentía tan mareado, la luz me molestaba cuando abrí mis ojos así que los cerré de golpe, volví abrirlos poco a poco acostumbrándome a la luz mire y estaba en una habitación ¿Qué había pasado? Mire y a mi lado encorvado durmiendo estaba Jasper, roncaba un poco, mire mi mano y tenia una intravenosa ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Jasper y lo moví él se despertó alterado pero cuando me vio se estiro…

\- Despertaste que bien, necesitas estar sentado para recibir noticias…

\- ¿Qué paso, Bella? No…

\- Hey tranquilo, ella está bien, así como el bebe ya no escuchaste nada, te desmayaste, ella está estable el bebe lo tiene monitoreado para checar sus signos vitales y…

\- Necesito verla, ver al médico hablar con el…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro el médico, gracias a Dios…- Dr.

\- Señor Masen que bueno que despertó ¿Se siente bien para recibir los informes de la señorita Swan?...

\- Es Masen, no Swan…

\- En los informes aparece como Swan y le pregunte a ella y me confirmo, lo siento hablare con ella, ahora ¿Qué me dice?...

\- Si quiero saber ¿Qué pasa con ella? por favor…

\- Lo que sucedió con ella fue que su presión arterial subió, lo que ocasiono una baja, el diagnostico es placenta caída o baja, quiere decir que esta sobre el cérvix, mire es muy poco el tiempo de gestación para este diagnostico pero es el que nos da, la placenta obstruye por dónde normalmente debe salir el bebe cuando esta caída sangra por el movimiento, me han dicho que ella estuvo montando eso agravo más la situación, afortunadamente llego a tiempo y evitamos un aborto pero he dado la orden de reposo absoluto, he hecho un ultrasonido para verificar que todo esté bien y así es…

\- Y cuales serian los cuidados en casa. Por qué se irá a casa ¿Verdad?...

\- Si claro, ella se irá a casa con reposo, no se lo daré totalmente ella podrá pararse y caminar de la cama al baño pero no puede bajar escaleras eso sí, sí está en la sala en el sillón bueno ella puede caminar hacia la cocina o al jardín pero no más, bueno en primer lugar está prohibido el sexo por lo que dure el reposo, no ejercicios forzados y seguirá con las indicaciones de medicamentos que hemos estado hasta ahora seguido…

\- El sangrado que ha tenido ahora ella ¿Qué pasa con ello?...

\- Mire señor Masen es peligroso toda mujer embarazada no tiene porque sangrar, cuando el siclo menstrual de la mujer llega cada 28, 30 o 40 días es porque el ovulo se desprende para ser fecundado, si es que tiene pareja y están buscando embarazarse, si no esté recorre su camino pasando por el útero y saliendo por la vagina en forma de sangre esto es porque las paredes del útero se desprenden, cuando ocurre la fecundación el cérvix se obstruye y evita ese sangrado porque este sirve para alimentación del bebe, durante su gestación a demás de que la madre le da por el codón umbilical, aunque este no nada más sirve para esto, es para dar oxigeno y mantener un contacto más allegado con la madre, ahora bien si hay sangrado eso quiere decir que el cuerpo no está aceptando al bebe, lo que proporciona un aborto, en este caso la placenta de su esposa obstruye el paso y hace un roce con el cérvix lo que ocasiona el sangrado, no es bueno tenemos que evitarlo no forzando y dejando que por si solo se mueva de lugar con el mismo movimiento del bebe con forme crece, si esto no pasa bueno ella lo que necesitaría seria una cirugía programada, una o dos semanas antes de la fecha de termino….

\- ¡Dios! ¿Y no es peligroso?...

\- Si seguimos los cuidados no, mire esto pasa en dos de cada 10 mujeres que se embarazan ¿Por qué pasa? Bueno a veces en especial a las mujeres primerizas o que han llevado una vida sexual muy pero muy activa, es peligroso como le digo si no se tiene los cuidados…

\- Ok, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de eso si…

\- Señor Masen quiero preguntarle otra cosa más, mire en la revisión de mi colega el encontró un golpe en la parte de la mejilla derecha ¿Ella se cayó o algo recientemente?...- sentí la mirada de Jasper sobre mí y yo negué con mi cabeza, sabía que pensaba el…

\- No, no sé, mire yo no estaba con ella, ella salió sola a cabalgar no sé porque, nunca lo hace ni cuando no estaba embarazada, supongo que con su nueva adquisición quiso hacerlo, solo ella sabe que paso…

\- Bien, pondré eso en el expediente, tenemos que saber que o como pasaron si es que trae un golpe más, eso nos ayudaría a saber más sobre el diagnostico, bien lo dejo descansar, con permiso…- me quede callado poniendo mi mano sobre mis ojos, sabía lo que me diría Jasper…

\- Así que a demás de gritarle que abortara a ese pequeñín, tú le pegaste ¡Por Dios! Si ella no quiere verte en este momento mira que me alegrare por sobre manera, no puedo creerlo…- y salió dejándome solo ¡Oh Dios! Había cometido error tras error, me senté en la cama para estabilizarme y vi la vía me la arranque de un tajo, dolió no lo sé, me puse mis zapatos y salí por la puerta, en la estación una enfermera me pidió que regresara pero no eso no me serbia, a ultimas me dio el numero de habitación de mi esposa y como llegar hasta haya, cuando localice dónde era todos estaban ahí, bueno se puede decir que mi familia porque de Bella no había nadie…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

\- Necesito ver a Bella, el médico me dio los informes y…

\- Ella no quiere verte, a ninguno la verdad me alegro de que lo haga te lo mereces…- camine ignorándola, para pararme en la puerta y entrar…- su familia está adentro, Edward si de algo aprecias tu vida no entres, aunque me alegraría que Carlisle te regresara a tu habitación aquí en el hospital…- no me importo lo que dijera simplemente entre, las miradas que recibí fueron de muerte principalmente, Esme estaba al lado de ella por lo que me obstruía el verla, Alice estaba en uno de los sillones y Carlisle inmediatamente se me acerco amenazadoramente…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ella no quiere verte, vete esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa ella nos lo oculto, hubiéramos tenido más cuidado en su salud, en cuidarla pero por ti ella no dijo nada y lo que le hiciste, vete Edward si no quieres que te regrese a esa habitación…

\- No me iré lo siento pero es mi esposa, mi hijo…- cuando dije eso sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora ¡Dios! Mi hijo…

\- Jajaja no me hagas reír, cuando le pediste que abortara no pensaste lo mismo vete, no eres bienvenido, ella lo pidió así…

\- ¡Carajo Carlisle! Es mi hijo, mi mujer y no puedes decir nada tengo derechos con ella, me importa que no quiera verme…

\- ¿Derechos? Hablas como si fuera una de tus tierras, es mi sobrina, no una tierra que puedas vender y tener a tu antojo así que lárgate, no hagas más daño del que ya has hecho…

\- ¿No Carlisle? No pensaste eso cuando te ofrecí aquel trato, así que no me vengas con golpes de pecho…

\- Mmm, mamá, mami, no quiero ¿Papi?...

\- No cariño soy tío Carlisle, tranquila todo está bien, shh descansa aquí estamos Esme y Alice tranquila…- cuando ella volteo nuestras miradas se toparon y lo que vi en su mirada me dejo helado, ¡Dios! ¿Tanto daño le había causado? Al parecer si…

\- ¿Mi bebe? Tío no, el quiere quitarme a mi bebe, vete, vete no, mi bebe, no mi bebe es mío…

\- Nena no, por favor todo está bien, el bebe está bien, aquí está con nosotros, por favor cálmate, tranquila nena por favor…

\- ¡No! Tu quieres desacerté de él, al igual que lo hiciste con _Sache_ ¿Dónde está él?...

\- Hey tranquila, el está en casa esperándote, a los dos, por favor tranquila cuando regresemos podrás verlo y hablarle, aunque tienes que tener reposo pero te llevare a que lo veas y…

-¡No! No regresare a tu casa me iré a la mía de dónde no debí salir, no te obligaré a hacerte cargo de él y por favor vete…

\- No me iré, lo siento pero eres mi esposa y aquí es mi lugar como si te gusta o no…

\- ¿Tu esposa? ¡Tú esposa! Tío quiero estar sola, necesito hablar algo con el señor Masen…

\- Cariño no puedes alterarte mejor cuando estés en casa y…

-Estoy tranquila y tiene que ser ahora, por favor estarán a fuera si algo pasa los llamo…

\- Carlisle dejemos que hablen, te quiero preciosa y tranquila cualquier cosa estaremos afuera…- ella me miro, la dulce Esme me daba la mirada del tigre…- calma, no hagas más daño del que ya se hizo, vamos Carlisle, Alice…- una ves que salieron, escuche como la voz de Rosalie hablaba a Carlisle…

 _\- Señor Carlisle ¿No me diga que ella piensa perdonarlo? ¡Oh mierda! Tan siquiera dígame que usted le dio un buen golpe, al menos, oh Bella es una blandee…_

\- Bella yo…

\- Alto, si pedí hablar con tigo es para aclarar algunas cosas, si ser tu esposa me impide tomar mis decisiones bien quiero el divorcio, no quiero seguir siendo tu esposa, tu ya conseguiste lo que querías, pues bien puedes dejarme ir…

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? No entiendo, Bella te amo ¡Por Dios! Tienes que escucharme entenderme por favor, todo lo que cometí esos errores, ¡Dios! Era un lio lo que paso todo yo, yo…

\- Edward, no entiendo nada, porque cuando te quise explicar ¿Qué hiciste? Saliste huyendo me pegaste, me gritaste, lo peor es que me pediste que desistiera de mi bebe ¿Sabes lo que eso es? No porque tu no sientes que es tener a alguien dentro de ti creciendo, estas pocas semanas pensé que era un lio, que podíamos arreglarlo ¿Sabes porque estaba en el rio, cerca del prado?...- yo negué…- porque salí detrás de ti, pensé que estabas en un lio, que yo podía ayudarte, ensille a _Sache_ y salí detrás de ti, sabía que irías al roble y cuando llegue lo que vi me rompió más que tu golpe, más que todo lo que había pasado en el despacho, te besabas con ella, con lo que me había dolido meses atrás, estabas encima de Tanya la besabas con pasión, eso es lo que buscas Edward en ese momento lo entendí en un pueblo dónde todas caían ante ti, menos la ratonil de números y libros Swan, la que es huérfana y tenia un gran problema en su familia de eso te aprovechaste Edward, no me amabas simplemente fui un negocio, pagaste, arreglaste todo, no fue por mí fue por lo que tu deseabas, así que esto queda terminado, trabajare y te pagare cada dólar que gastaste en la enfermedad de mi tía, todo pero no permitiré que te burles de mi más, ni que te metas con mi hijo, buscare un abogado que te irá a ver lo más pronto posible…- ¿Qué decía? No la entendía, ¡Dios! Nada de esto era lo que yo quería, ella había visto lo primero pero no después de que me separe de ella, hay Edward caes de mal en peor….

\- Lo siento pero no lo harás, no puedes en el matrimonio por el civil…- sabía que me odiaría pero era mi única carta….- en el segundo papel que firmaste, firmas un acuerdo de matrimonio por dos años, estamos a posta de cumplir uno, así que te falta uno más, lo siento pero si quieres ve a tu abogado él te lo confirmara, si no cumples con…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿U…un acuerdo?...

\- Sí, no quería que tú te alejaras de mí, mis sentimientos son reales aunque no lo creas ahora…

\- Tus acciones dicen otra cosa…

\- Siempre han sido reales mis sentimientos hacia ti, no quería que te alejaras, tenia que enamorarte en ese tiempo, así que puse ese acuerdo, sé que me odias pero no dejare que te vayas y te lleves a mi hijo, si obligándote es la única forma de que regreses a casa con migo, pues lo siento lo hare…

\- Te odio tanto, que _no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti…_

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo es que lo hiciste pero de una cosa estoy seguro, haré que vuelva ese amor, porque el mío crece y crece cada día, aunque sea difícil de creer, te amo y no dejaré que este matrimonio se vaya a la mierda, mi hijo merece una familia…

\- ¿Te refieres a la familia dónde su padre golpea a su madre? Oh mejor ¿Dónde quiere deshacerse de él? Esa es una familia perfecta…

\- No importa que me grites, que me insultes y que uses tu sarcasmo con migo, se lo que hice, sé que me porte como el más mierda pero lo arreglare así me cueste la vida, porque quiero que ese amor que has encerrado en tu corazón regrese, tengo un año y meses para hacerlo y en menos de eso logre que me amaras, lo haré ahora…

\- Si Edward sigue soñando…- en ese momento ella se quejo, e hizo una cara de dolor…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?...

\- El corazón, eso el recordar lo que hiciste, es el mayor dolor que puedo tener, ¿Crees que sea poco?...

\- Nena yo, por favor perdóname, por favor soy un idiota, soy de lo peor pero por favor ¿Qué voy hacer yo sin ti? Sé que me lo merezco pero por favor no me alejes en estos momentos de ti, déjame…. Déjame estar con los dos por favor sé que tengo que reconstruir demasiadas cosas pero solo por favor…

\- Oh Edward son tantas cosas que yo no sé cómo lidiar ante ellas, dame tiempo pero no me presiones, no lo hagas…- solo asentí y realmente tentando mi suerte de que ella me rechazara la abrase contra mí, oliendo su pelo embriagándome de su olor me quede ahí por un rato, simplemente abrazándola, ella al final paso sus manos por sobre mi cabello dándome un masaje de pronto una tos empezó a darle y me separe de ella, cada ves que tosía le dolía así que toque el timbre para que el médico viniera, cuando el entro todos estaban en la puerta, sabía por qué era, pensaban que algo le había hecho y con toda razón…

\- ¿Qué pasa, porque tose así?...

\- Señor Masen debe de saber que ella estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta al humo y aunque la función de ponerse un trapo húmedo en la nariz dio resultados, sus pulmones están infestados de humo, Bella ¿Por qué que no tienes puesta la cánula? Haber déjame ponértela, es importante que la tengas, ella te ayuda junto con el oxigeno a que el humo que está en tus pulmones salga y no te de esta tos y bueno por consiguiente te duela. Listo quedo bien ahí, si tienes alguna molestia mas por el oxigeno nos llamas, esto evitara que la tos empeore…

\- Gracias, lo dejare ahí ya…- ella empezó a reír por como sonaba su voz…

\- Eso espero Bella, bueno con permiso…- me quede ahí parado como idiota sin que él me dijera nada más ¡Joder! Y mi familia aprovecho en ese momento para poder entrar todos y no dejarme disfrutar ya de _mi_ familia….

\- Bells tienes que tener paciencia el pequeño pingo está un poquito alterado, no es bueno hace que te duela…

\- Si lo sé pero ahorita no estaba así, lo juro…

\- Estará un poco inquieto por sentirnos a todos aquí…

\- Será mejor que algunos vallamos a fuera, no queremos que te sientas mal…

\- Cariño, nosotros nos iremos a casa pero Alice se queda por cualquier cosa, me siento un poco cansada…

\- ¿Estás bien tía? Por favor no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien…

\- Claro que estoy bien mi amor, solo cansancio pero se quita con que me recueste un rato, ahora tú eres la importante, debes de tranquilizarte…

\- Si tía lo hare gracias, tío cuídala por favor…

\- Claro que si cariño, mas tarde regreso para ver como estas y que Alice descanse…

\- Si gracias. Los quiero…- uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, cuando solo quedo Rosalie que no me quitaba la mirada de encima y no me dejaba acercarme entro mi madre ¡Joder! Ella me despellejaría vivo…-oh Elizabeth no deberías de estar aquí, deberías estar descansando estoy bien…

\- Oh no jovencita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el abogado que me has pedido, está afuera…- un golpe hubiera sido como acariciarme esto era matarme, me adelante para hablar pero mi madre alzo una mano para impedírmelo…- alto ahí jovencito, yo eduque a un caballero no aun idiota troglodita, en mi vida un hombre me puso la mano ni siquiera tu abuelo y la ves que tu padre me insulto durmió con el perro fuera de casa, así que esto es poco para lo que mereces…

\- Parece que disfrutaras de hacer esto madre…

\- No lo disfruto pero es lo que mereces, me duele porque eres mi hijo pero ella es tu esposa en ningún momento te falto, en cambio tu la has humillado de la peor forma y no me refiero a la parte de que liaste con aquella chica, si no en decirle que se deshiciera del bebe, tu bebe, conoces lo que paso cuando naciste aun así lo hiciste Edward me duele lo que paso…

\- Mamá por favor no me hagas esto, estaba tan confundido tan…

\- Elizabeth por favor tienen que sentarse a platicar esto, lo que está pasando, no simplemente gritarse lo que pasa uno al otro y… auch…

\- Nena ¿Qué pasa?...- puse mis manos sobre su vientre y en ese momento todo lo que pasaba afuera el dolor todo, no estuvo no dolió mas, si no esto, el sentir a mi hijo como se movía dentro de Bella, era ¡Joder! No lo merecía, el estaba ahí vivo, luchando y yo lo llegue a negar ¡Oh Dios! Era un maldito idiota por eso y más…- yo…

\- Tranquilo Edward ya paso, creo que solo quería volver a sentirte junto a ti jajaja ya se calmo y…. Edward amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?...- simplemente negué ¿Qué podía decirle? Que me porte como un idiota si eso quedaría perfecto, quise soltarme pero ella me lo impidió tomando mis manos fuertemente…- Elizabeth, Rosalie pueden dejarnos solos un momento por favor…

\- Bella por favor no me digas que…

\- Rosalie afuera esto no es asunto de nosotros…

\- ¡Elizabeth!...- Mi madre reprendió a mi hermana por llamarla así…

\- Afuera….- mi mirada seguía baja, no me importaba verme con un jodido marica pero el sentir a mi bebe era algo que nunca olvidaría, era como si él quisiera hacerse notar y decirme que era un idiota por no valorarlo…

…..

\- Cuando sea el momento y tú quieras hablar lo haremos…

\- Nunca será el momento pero tenemos que hablar supongo que si le pediste a mi madre el abogado es porque iba enserio lo del divorcio, y…yo no pondré trabas hablare con mi abogado y hare que anule esa clausula del tiempo, tampoco te pondré trabas para firmar, te daré el 50% del rancho y una manutención para los dos, no quiero que pasen necesidades n…ni mucho menos, y…y…- ¿Qué me quedaba? Nada, solo no hacerle pasar más corajes a ella, ayudarla a que este bien…

\- Mírame amor, no se mmm como es que esa cabeza tuya pensó en algo tan rápido pero no quiero nada, esas tierras las has trabajado tu, es tu dinero no mío…

\- Pero Bella por favor no quiero que nada le falte al bebe, ni siquiera puedo decir mi bebe porque no lo merezco ¿Con que derecho digo que es mío con todo el daño que ya les hice? Con ninguno, solo acéptalo y…

\- ¿Por qué debería de aceptar algo que no trabaje?...

\- Porque no puedes trabajar…

\- Edward no lo acepto primera porque no es mío, segunda le pedí el abogado a Elizabeth porque estaba cabreada con tigo y mucho pero sé lo que es que te falten tus padres y no quiero eso para mi bebe, si es que estas tu, amor quiero que compartamos esto…- ella puso su manos sobre la mía que todavía estaba sobre su vientre…- mira el esta calmadito porque tu estas con él, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar pero ¿No es mejor disfrutar primero a nuestro hijo y después aclarar lo que pasa? Al menos que tú estés con ella y bueno eso cambia las cosas….

\- ¡No! No amor no, claro que no, mira cuando paso todo yo… estaba muy cabreado ¡Por dios! Una ves por mi culpa perdí a un bebe, ¿Cómo es que podía yo ser merecedor de otra ves la misa alegría? Salí de ahí y tome el caballo y fui al roble, Tanya me encontró ahí y bueno estaba mal, ella me beso se aventó y en ese momento no reacciones rápido, simplemente me deje llevar yo…- vi el dolor en su mirada pero empezar esto con la verdad fuera mascaras…- yo reaccione supongo que tarde porque no viste lo que le dije, la rechace, volví a la hacienda con el caballo para buscarte, me sentí muy mal al saber lo que había hecho, entre al despacho y vi el informe que dejaste, lo leí todo y me sentí la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra nena, fui a buscarte pero sabía cómo te había tratado y no estabas supuse que estabas con Esme, y me quede ahí sentado viendo como todo era una maldita mentira, cuando salí Eleazar vino por la firma de unos papeles y me entretuve no más de 15 minutos pero sirvieron para que Alice llegara…

\- ¿Alice?...

\- Si nena, ella llego diciendo que te traía dulces y ahora entiendo porque te traía tantos dulces, ese bebe come mucho dulce…

\- Es lo que más se me antojaba, y la fruta con mucho chile…

\- Es bueno saberlo, bueno pues ella dijo que no estabas haya y te busque pero nada, luego… luego me avisaron del incendio y estaba tan asustado porque tu no estabas, una parte de las hectáreas se quemaba, no sabía por dónde buscar hasta que _Sache_ regreso, el me enseño el camino por dónde estabas y mis peores temores se hicieron realidad nena, tu ahí tirada y sangrando no podía hacer nada, otra ves estaban pasando las cosas, solo que esta ves si era mi culpa al completo, luego… luego pues ya sabes lo que paso aquí y todos odiándome con justa razón…

\- _Sache_ me cuido, desde el primer momento en que lo vi el se inclino por nuestro bebe…- que ella lo llamara así era un bálsamo para mi…- el me llevo al rio cuando yo te vi en el roble, y me cuido hasta que el humo se hizo muy grande, yo solo quería decirte que él no tenia la culpa, que aquí en mi estaba un bebe tuyo y mío pero después vino todo lo demás, no quiero que estés con migo solo por el bebe…

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Nena por favor no quiero que pienses eso, yo te amo nena…

\- Yo igual y no quiero que…que estemos mal…

\- Claro que no, por nuestro bebe estaremos bien veras que todo saldrá bien, yo los cuidare a los dos…- con reservas que me diera un golpe me acerque a ella y la bese con todo el amor que le tenia, baje por su cuello hacia su vientre para dejar un beso ahí a nuestro bebe…- te amo bebe…

…..

….

…

..

.

La verdad el tiempo se me hacia eterno al no poder disfrutar de los dos juntos, mi madre estaba que me mataba y la verdad yo había muerto ya muchas veces, habían pasado ya una semana debido a que los pulmones de Bella habían ingerido mucho humo la tenían con un tratamiento y oxigeno, gracias a eso la tos que tenia había mejorado en un grado inmenso por lo tanto no sufría de dolor al toser y qué decir de nuestro pequeño que estaba más que feliz de hacer de campo de futbol ahí adentro, aunque cuando me acercaba mucho al vientre de Bella él se calmaba, no podía irme lejos porque empezaba el era sin duda un bebe muy caprichoso…

\- Amor no quiero dejarte sola pero necesito ir a la hacienda a arreglar unos papeles…

\- Ve amor, sabes que mañana nos darán de alta y no quiero que estés lejos de nosotros eh…

\- ¿Segura?...

\- Sip, anda amor aquí te esperaremos…- me acerque para besar sus labios y ella enseguida me respondió, cuando nos separamos le di un beso también a su vientre para besar a mi nene, tome algunas de las cosas que había para llevarlas a casa de una ves y salí con un adiós, me preocupaba porque no había nadie ya que todos vendrían en la tarde así que más vale darle prisa al paso para poder regresar antes…

… _ **..POV BELLA...**_

Oh enserio este bebe era un consentido, Edward no tenia ni 20 minutos de haber salido por la puerta y ya estaba de inquieto, trate de serrar mis ojos para poder dormir un momento y que no fueran tan duros los golpes pero nada. Escuche un golpe así que abrí mis ojos para ver, no creía que Edward llegara tan rápido, algo olvido jajaja, pero entonces me sorprendí ahí frente a mí estaba Tanya, ¡Oh dios! Esto me olía mal, muy mal…

\- Isabella, veo que estas mejor…

\- Hola Tanya, si estoy mejor ¿Qué se te ofrece? Porque no creo que esto sea una visita de calidad ¿Oh sí?...

\- Vaya directo al grano, pero tienes razón no es una visita de cortesía así que a lo que vine…

\- Bien te escucho…

\- Quiero que te alejes de Edward, escuche a Elizabeth pedir un abogado para el divorcio, quiero que se lo des cuanto antes a Edward…- ¿Pero esta que se creía?...

\- Vaya sabes mucho pero ¿Por qué debería darle el divorcio a Edward?...

\- Él no sabe todavía lo que pasa pero yo hice que le llamaran de la hacienda para que se fuera y pudiéramos hablar nosotras, Isabella lo que tengo que decirte es grave, Edward y yo estuvimos juntos no una ves si no varias, esas veces que estuvimos juntos… tuvieron consecuencias…

\- ¿Consecuencias? No te entiendo, explícate…

\- Estoy embarazada Isabella, estoy esperando a un hijo de Edward, por eso quiero que le dejes, no es justo para mi bebe que crezca sin su padre, alejado de él mi bebe no tiene la culpa, además ustedes tienen muy poco de casados, no tienen hijos seria más fácil, por favor Isabella piensa en mi bebe…- aun no tenemos hijos, porque dentro de pronto vendrá nuestro…. Mi primer bebe, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en creer en él? Claro el le debió de decir que la veía en esos momentos para desahogarse por lo sucedido y ahora más el no podrá estar con migo porque estoy enferma y eso dañaría a mi bebe…- Isabella mira yo…

\- No digas nada por favor, entiendo lo que me pides y sé que es estar sin un padre, yo le diré al abogado para que agilice los trámites, para que ese bebe pueda estar con su papá…

\- Oh Isabella gracias, sabía que tú me entenderías después de todo su matrimonio solo fue de apariencia, sé que no debería de decirte esto pero él no te ama solo que eras la chica nueva que le decía no, a demás eso se ve a simple vista si el tubo que pagar a tu tío por ti…- ¡¿Cómo jodidos sabía ella eso?!...- Edward me cuenta todo cariño, a demás no hay secretos entre nosotros, ya sabes somos muy íntimos como para guardar ese tipo de cosas…- ¡Dios! Eso era algo privado de los dos, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él le había contado más de lo que debía ¡Joder! Auch, calma Bella tu bebe esta primero, gracias a Dios estaba un poco inclinada y tenía muchas mantas arriba para poder decir que ella viera que yo estaba embarazada, jajaja gracias al cielo que soy friolenta….

\- Lo que sea, veo que si, mira si me pudieras dejar sola necesito hacer algunas llamadas…

\- Si no te preocupes, además Edward estará por regresar y no quiero que me vea aquí, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?...

\- Sí, ninguna palabra de esto a Edward, lo entiendo…

\- Sí, gracias Isabella…- ella salió despacio y con una sonrisa en la cara, solo me preocupaba en ¿Cómo le haría para que el abogado me viera sin que él se diera cuenta? Entonces se me ocurrió llamarlo, Edward fue a la hacienda es un largo trayecto, que me da tiempo aunque sea para explicarle lo que quiero…

…

\- Hola ¿Sr. Arthur? Soy Bella Swan, bueno Masen…

\- Oh, señora Masen ¿Dígame en que puedo servirle?...

\- Quiero que redacte un documento de divorcio…

\- Señora Masen ¿Está segura de eso? ¿Puedo recomendar que la decisión sea pensada?...

\- No señor Arthur, es lo que decidí y así se queda, pero no quiero que mi… que Edward no sepa nada, no hasta que usted me enseñe el papel y yo decida…

\- Ok señora Masen, será como usted diga me pondré en ello…- corte la comunicación y me quede pensando en ¿Cuántas mentiras me había dicho Edward? Yo sabía que no podíamos volver a lo de antes, el me engañaba y sin embargo por mi bebe le creí que no, que estúpida…

\- Buenas tardes mamá ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

\- Hola Gabriel bien estoy bien ¿Por qué? Ya me vas a dar de alta…

\- Exactamente, Edward se está haciendo cargo del pago lo encontré y le dije y quiso hacerte la sorpresa pero tengo que darte indicaciones así que no se puede…

\- No te preocupes dime…- Gabriel me explico lo que pasaba y que cuidados tendría en casa, yo los acate muy al pie de la letra no quería que nada le pasara a mi bebe, el me dio las hojas a firmar y así lo hice, me dijo que podía cambiarme, este tipo de cosas entraba entre los movimientos que podía hacer así que lo hice, cuando termine llame a la enfermera para que trajera una silla de ruedas, no dejaría que él me llevara en brazos no quería sentirlo mas…

\- Amor pero ¿Qué haces ahí? Me hubieras esperado para ayudarte…

\- No será necesario, ya llame al enfermero que me ayudara tranquilo…

\- Bella amor estás rara ¿Te sientes bien? Yo puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema y…

\- No gracias vamos, Axel gracias por llevarme…- no me importaba lo que dijera yo no quería nada ya, era mejor así…- Edward venía detrás de nosotros con el ceño fruncido ya que hasta Axel me había ayudado para subir al coche pero yo no hacía nada hasta me divertía ver sus caras…

\- ¿Oye me vas a decir que te pasa o tendré que averiguarlo? Cuando me fui estabas bien…

\- Y sigo bien, no es nada puedes apurarte quiero descansar, tengo mucho sueño…- el suspiro cansado pero puso el coche en marcha, mientras yo me recargaba sobre el vidrio y cerraba mis ojos como si estuviera dormida sería muy difícil volver a lo de antes, no cuando ella tenia también un hijo dentro de su vientre, si el tubo el coraje para engañarme yo igual, solo espera poder salir de esto antes de que mi bebe y yo saliéramos dañados…

… _ **..Regresamos al POV EDWARD…**_

Desde que habíamos regresado del hospital ella estaba más que distante con migo, ni siquiera acepto mi ayuda tuvo que pedírsela a un estúpido enfermero, ¡Agh! Quería estrangularlo a como diera lugar y cuando estábamos de camino a casa ella fingió dormir hasta de que verdad lo hizo, al menos así pude cargarla para llevarla a nuestra habitación, ahora checaba la hora eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y ella seguía durmiendo, carajo no entendía que le pasaba pero lo averiguaría… escuche como reían, al menos no estaba enojada…

\- Te digo que no es necesario Elizabeth…

\- Hija por favor solo piénsalo será divertido, además Alice piensa lo mismo que yo…

\- Sí pero ella es igual que tu, cualquier momento es para ir de compras pero prometo pensarlo, además no puedo hacer cosas forzadas…- me quede parado ¿Cómo es que Bella había bajado? Seguí ahí parado escuchando de lo que platicaban, al parecer era sobre la fiesta para el bebe y Bella no quería nada ostentoso, ella nunca quería nada dónde fuera el centro atención…

\- No debes de escuchar tras las puertas, es de mala educación…- ¡Joder! Casi grito como nena cuando Alice hablo cerca de mi oído…

\- ¡Joder! Casi me da un infarto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ellas?...- ella alzo una ceja mirando hacia la bandeja de dulces que traía en las manos, entonces entendí…- Bella quiere dulces cierto…

\- Anda come con nosotras o quédate a escuchar detrás de la puerta…- solo rodé los ojos y la seguí hacia donde se encontraban, mi madre se me quedo viendo ante mi participación en sus planes pero en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra, me sentí fuera de lugar ente eso y con un suspiro salí de la sala, echado de mi propia sala en casa, ¡Simplemente genial!...

…

..

.

\- ¿Edward puedo hablar un momento con tigo?...

\- Claro mamá pasa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?...- mi madre no se veía contenta y eso eran problemas…

\- Quiero platicar sobre lo que paso con Bella, hijo me duele lo que pase con ella, la considero como una hija y creo que si la escogiste como esposa y compañera de toda la vida, debes de cuidarla como se debe…

\- Claro que si mamá, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que paso porque estoy consciente de que es mi culpa pero estamos trabajando en ello, yo lo estoy porque sé que no me merezco a ese milagro que es mi bebe pero ella me está dando la oportunidad de remediarlo para que seamos una familia…

\- Me alegro de eso, sabes que es muy difícil esto para mi hijo….- asentí caminando hacia mi madre para abrazarla, ella nunca me oculto la verdad de mi nacimiento, cuando mi madre quedo embarazada quedo de gemelos, durante el embarazo ella se cuido y nos cuido a los dos sus dos pequeños niños porque seriamos niños, mi padre era el más feliz con ello y qué decir de los abuelos que tendrían a sus primeros herederos pero cuando mi madre se puso de parto hubo varias complicaciones lo que desencadeno el lamentable fallecimiento de mi hermano, para mi madre fue un golpe muy duro, ella entro en una depresión que casi le cuesta la vida hasta que su cerebro capto la orden de que alguien más la necesitaba, poco a poco ella salió adelante hasta ahora, por eso es tan difícil lo que yo hice y la entiendo…

\- Ya mamá, tranquila sé lo que supone para ti y créeme que lamento hacerte pasar por esto, veras que todo se arreglara…- ella asintió y seguimos hablando de cosas variadas, hasta que una de las personas encargadas de la casa entro para llamar mi atención…- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Señor la señora Bella se siente mal ella…- antes de que ella terminara yo ya subía a nuestra habitación para ver que le pasaba a Bella, cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba doblada en la cama y se tomaba la espalda tratando de tallar donde supongo le dolía…

\- Nena, amor ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime…

\- Edward ¿Qué pasa de qué? Estoy bie… auch, lo siento este pequeño está muy imperativo y me molesta un poco…

\- Oh nena y ¿Por qué no me dices? Deja ayudarte para que puedas descansar…

\- No, no así estoy bien, yo…- puse mis manos sobre donde ella se sobaba para darle un pequeño masaje y aunque renuente ella dejo que siguiera, pero aun después de que masajeaba ella seguía moviéndose incomoda, así que la tome en mis brazos ante su ceño fruncido y salí hacia la biblioteca para ir a la mecedora que ahí se encontraba, tenia que acordarme de pasarla a la habitación, me senté con ella en mi regazo y empecé a mecernos a los dos para que ella descansara, claro que al principio se quejo como era de esperarse pero cuando nuestro hijo empezó a clamarse ella también y a quedarse dormida tomando en un puño mi camisa y quedándose profundamente dormida, llevándome a un sueño también…

…..

\- No era necesario que hicieras eso Edward pero gracias…- ¿Qué? No entendía su tono de vos era muy… frio, ¡Por dios! Como no iba hacer eso y más por ella para que estuviera cómoda supongo que eran los ánimos, las embarazadas tenían un coctel de hormonas así que mejor no pregunte nada, en lugar de eso me salí hacia dónde estaban los caballos _Sache_ seguía sin querer verme y lo entendía pero quería arreglar las cosas con él, quería que fuera el caballo que era antes vivo y alegre…

.

\- Por favor cuídalo, Bella no podrá venir a verlo por un rato, eh saldré a firmar algunos papeles que son importantes para la preventa, regreso tarde pero por favor cualquier cosa me llaman…- ellos asintieron y yo me subí al coche para salir todavía tenia que firmar algunos papeles con un comprador para vender dos pura sangre, además Bella no estaba de humor para estar con migo, así que era una muy buena idea, solo esperaba que no me tardara tanto…

\- Edward qué bueno que pudiste venir, se lo de tu esposa en verdad espero que se recupere pronto…

\- Muchas gracias, por lo mismo me gustaría que agilizáramos los tramites me gustaría regresar con ella…

\- Claro que si Edward, solo necesitaríamos ver cuando seria el traslado, el pago y listo…

\- Perfecto…- mire los papeles y el traslado seria en dos días, el pago que él me daría estaba bien y seria ese día, así que no había nada fuera de lo común, firme y nos despedimos por dicho contrato bien manufacturado…- me alegra que hayamos hecho negocio es importante para nuestra comunidad…

\- Claro que si, un gran contrato…- estrechamos las manos y salí rápidamente, la verdad es que quería llegar y abrazar a mi linda esposa, el camino fue rápido y sin contratiempos gracias a Dios, porque iba a exceso de velocidad, cuando llegue deje la camioneta estacionada en la entrada por cualquier cosa, la verdad pensé en encontrar a Bella en la sala pero al no hacerlo pensé que estaba dormida así que fui a mi despacho para dejar las copias de los contratos, pero antes de entrar escuche algo que me dejo frio…

 _\- Muchas gracias señor Arthur, firmare la petición y la tendrá a mas tardar en menos de una semana, pero quiero saber cómo queda después…_

 _\- El divorcio queda oficialmente legalizado cuando los dos hayan firmado…-_ ¡¿Qué?! Esto tenia que ser una broma, antes de que terminaran de hablar empuje la puerta me importaba lo que pasara, ahora mismo me respondería que es lo que aquí pasaba, no me quitaría a mi hijo no señor…

\- ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber Isabella ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con eso?!...- dije señalando los papeles que imaginaba eran del divorcio que tenia en sus manos…

\- Señor Masen creo que debería de calmarse un poco, tengo entendido que la señora Isabella no puede alterarse y…

\- ¡Y nada! Isabella estoy esperando ¿Qué pasa aquí?...

\- Sr. Arthur déjenos solos, no se preocupe estaré bien, yo le informare lo que pase…

\- Ok señora, señor Masen con permiso…- el salió y yo respire lentamente por más que me jodiera esto no podía perder el control, mi bebe podía salir lastimado hasta ella…

\- Bien ¿Qué pasa?...

\- Mande a pedir los papeles del divorcio quiero que los firmemos lo antes posible de ser posible, eso pasa y no diré más te los dejo aquí chécalos y firma, ahora estoy muy cansada como para hablar de otra cosa…- me quede ahí parado como un idiota mientras ella se iba, tome los papeles y empecé a leerlos y lo único que logre fue romperlos en mil pedazos, ¡¿Cómo que no vería a mi hijo?! ¡Él era mío también!... ¿Qué le pasaba? Salí corriendo del despacho y subí hacia la recamara, ella no podía hacer esto pero no estaba, la puerta del armario estaba abierta ¡Joder no! La revise y solo estaba mi ropa ¿Pero qué jodidos? Baje como rayo a la cocina para preguntar qué pasaba con eso, Bella no podía salir así si no estaba ahí se había ido y no…

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡Joder Isabella!...- entre en la cocina y ahí estaba ella comiendo fruta como le gustaba…- Isabella por favor ¿Qué es todo esto? No… no entiendo…

\- Lo que ves Edward, solo eso me quiero divorciar de ti, descubrí muchos motivos para hacerlo y lo hare…

\- ¡Joder! Pero ¿Cómo que no veré a mi hijo? Es mío también…

\- Tendrás otros así que no valdrá mucho él, así que te ahorrare…

\- ¿Me ahorraras? ¿Qué? ¿Ver a mi hijo? ¡Joder de qué hablas! ¡Mírame! Porque no entiendo...

\- ¿No entiendes? Vaya que difícil, te lo diré para hacer las cosas más fáciles aunque prometí no hacerlo porque ella quería darte la sorpresa…- ¿Ella? ¿De qué hablaba?...- pero a mí me hará las cosas más fáciles…

\- Bella amor ¿De qué hablas?...

\- Tanya está embarazada, ella me lo dijo y me pidió que no interfiera en su relación con tigo y la familia que empiezan a formar y…- ¡QUÉ!...

\- Bella amor ¿Quién te dijo esa semejante estupidez?...

\- Ella Edward ya puedes dejar de mentir que esto que está pasando aquí con nosotros es importante para ti, se que tu pusiste mucho dinero para lo de mi tía, te juro que te lo repondré como dice en el contrato y sobre mi bebe no tienes que preocuparte por él, yo te dejare disfrutar de tu familia y de tu hijo, se que…

\- Yo… Isabella no sé ni cómo decirte, en mi vida me he sentido como en este momento, solo haz lo que quieras porque veo que es imposible hacerte ver la verdad, te dije que nunca tuve algo con ella y preferiste creerle a la primera de cambio que fue y te armo una ¡Maldita historia barata! Pero sabrás la verdad, solo espero que cuando la sepas no sea tarde para salvar algo de lo que es este matrimonio…

\- Edward no espera que…- salí rápidamente de la cocina y tome uno de los caballos para poder salir rápidamente de ahí, ¡Joder! Estaba tomando el camino hacia la hacienda donde estaban las Denaly, pero me detuve si Tanya sabía que yo estaba enterado de lo que le dijo a Bella ella actuaria, no eso no me convenía así que me fui a la parte del rio que casi siempre visitaba, pero cuando llegue vi la desgracia que pasaba todo estaba quemado ¡Joder! Simplemente me fie en todo lo que aquí había pasado ese día, tenia que ver cómo estaban las investigaciones, me quede pensando en que haría porque simplemente no dejaría nada de esto impune, yo no la había engañado y se lo demostraría…

…..

\- Edward qué bueno que vengas por acá pero dime ¿Qué pasa para que vengas? ¿Algo con el pedido?...

\- No Eleazar, simplemente quise venir a ver a Tanya, hace mucho que no la veo y pues que mas…

\- Ella se pondrá muy feliz por eso, anda siéntate enseguida viene yo tengo que salir a recorrer un poco y regreso espero poder encontrarte por aquí todavía…

\- Claro si Eleazar, con cuidado…- me espere ahí sentado mientras Tanya venia, de pronto alguien entro rápidamente era ella ahora veía a la verdadera chica y no era a quien yo conocía no señor, era una arpía que se valía de lo que fuera para perjudicarme…

\- ¡Edward! Qué bueno que viniste, me alegra mucho ¿Qué se te ofrece?...

\- Cómo le decía a Eleazar, nada solo quería verte hace mucho que no vas por la hacienda es todo…

\- Oh que bueno, me alegras el día jajaja…

\- Jajaja que bien ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?...

\- ¿Un paseo? Eh si, si claro vamos…- tomamos a los caballos para poder montarnos en ellos y salir, a Emmett un amigo de la universidad que estaba de visita aquí con migo le encantaba jugar con estas madres, así que me había puesto un grabador que mandaba todo a la computadora para que quedara guardado, ja parecía uno de esos putos agentes pero Emmett juraba que esto saldría muy bien, solo esperaba eso…- Edward ¿Entonces si podemos ir?...

\- ¿Eh? Si, si vamos…- no sabía a dónde madres íbamos pero la seguí, cuando vi nos dirigíamos hacia la parte dónde tenia a los animales en jaulas ¡Joder! ¿A dónde me llevaba?...- con cuidado, será mejor que bajemos de los caballos para seguir…

\- Jajaja si, anda Edward tienes que ver esto…- la seguí a dónde me llevaba, no tenia porque tener miedo de una chica ¿O sí? Uf, platicamos de muchas cosas y de los nuevos animales que había pero sabía que tenia que sacar el tema, desde hace una semana que Bella y yo ni siquiera nos veíamos las caras lo hacía porque no quería causarle ningún contratiempo mi bebe tenia que estar bien, pero ahora era la oportunidad para ver qué pasaba con esta jodida situación…- Edward estas muy pensativo ¿Te preocupa algo?...

\- Sí, la verdad si Tanya, mira yo sé que esto es algo que no hay Dios no sé ni cómo decirlo…- hay yo para clases de actuación ni volviendo a nacer, pero le rezaba a los santos para que saliera como quería…- mira he firmado el divorcio con Bella, porque me ha dicho algo que no me esperaba, sobre ti y sobre mi…

\- Ella te dijo que…

\- Me dijo que tú estabas embarazada de mi y enserio no sabes el gran peso de encima que me has quitado…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Con que?...

\- Tan, somos buenos amigos y podemos pasar un buen rato desde ahora en adelante porque no tengo ataduras con nadie pero bien sabes que mientras estuve casado con Bella no hubo nada entre tú y yo ¿O me equivoco?...

\- No Edward claro que no, nunca lo hubo pero ¿Eso significa que ahora lo habrá?...- vi un brillo que me dio miedo en sus ojos…

\- Sí tu quieres si, sabes que mientras estuve casado con Bella no podía por eso nunca intentamos algo…

\- Claro que no, aunque siempre me avente sobre ti, tu nunca me hiciste caso eres tan correcto en eso de nada fuera de relaciones, por eso fui con Bella antes de que saliera del hospital me enteré de que había tenido un accidente y vi la oportunidad perfecta a demás de que mi padre hablo de abogados ya que Elizabeth buscaba uno para ella, no me puedes culpar de algo tan fácil como engañarla, siempre me has gustado Edward y lo que quiero lo consigo así de fácil…

\- Vaya toda una chica mala pero ¿Sabes algo Tanya? Nunca confíes mucho, ahora se la verdad sobre tu maldito engaño y créeme que Bella se enterara de todo, nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú y otra cosa Bella y yo somos una pareja todavía, no hemos firmado nada y otra cosa Tanya mi esposa está felizmente embarazada, esperando a mi primer primogénito por si quieres tener algo en que pensar Tanya…- me subí en mi caballo rápidamente para salir de ahí, aunque no me fije en que el camino era muy difícil de pasar, por más que trate de pasar con el sumo cuidado ya que tenia lo que quería de esa arpía, no funciono ya que vi como ella venía detrás de mí, ¿Cómo es que podía montar en una superficie como esta? Yo tendría que poder más pero no era así, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo sentí como ella golpeaba a mi caballo nunca los golpeábamos por el placer de correr más rápido siempre eran entrenados sin necesidad de ese maltrato, claro que el reacciono ante eso levantando las patas delanteras y relinchando ¡Joder! No contenta con eso lo volvió hacer, pero ahora envistiendo de lado para hacer que desestabilizara, ¡Mierda! En la siguiente ella logro que mi caballo volviera hacerlo y ocasionando que yo callera hacia atrás logrando que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que la luz se fuera de mi, sin sentir nada mas la negrura me arrastraba hacia ella sin dejarme salir, mi último pensamiento fue hacia mi Bella y mi bebe que todavía no conocía, solo esperaba que esto no fuera lo que pensaba y me dejara ver a mi bebe….

0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o000o00o

¡Uh! Yo no quiero que nada le pase a Edward, ¿Quién odia a Tanya por lo que hizo? ¡Yo! Levanten las manos chicas para organizar una huelga y le den y no consejos jajaja…

Nos vemos va bay…

***Besos incrustados aquí*** Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

 _Evanescence – Bring Me To Life_

 _Kerlly Clarkson - Breakaway_

Y ya regrese, sigamos con esto que quedo realmente bueno jajaja….

¡A leer! Nos vemos abajito y me dicen que piensan…

…..

 _Mi último pensamiento fue hacia mi Bella y mi bebe que todavía no conocía, solo esperaba que esto no fuera lo que pensaba y me dejara ver a mi bebe…_

….

-Alice por favor engordare como un puerquito con tanto dulce…

-Claro que no, mira este lo hice con…

-¡Sra. Isabella! ¡Bella!...- Alice y yo nos miramos ante los gritos que venían de afuera, esperamos a que Sara llegara para ver qué pasaba…- ¡Sra. Bella!...

-¿Qué pasa Sara? ¿Por qué gritas?...

-En el teléfono esta un medico que dice que le urge hablar con usted…- mire a Alice y tome el teléfono que Sara me ofrecía…

-¿Bueno?...

-¿Isabella Masen?...

-Si soy yo ¿Quién habla?...

-Soy Héctor el enfermero Bella, Edward ha sido ingresado en urgencias, lo que…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Oh por Dios!...

-Bella calma, oye tranquila piensa en tu bebe, mira hay algo muy importante, Edward ha sido ingresado pero quien lo acompañaba era una chica de pelo rubio rojizo que dice ser su esposa, Bella necesito que…

-Voy para allá, por favor cuídalo mientras…- me levante lo más rápido que pude para poder ir hacia John…

-Señora ¿Qué pasa?...

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? No puedes pararte así ¿A dónde vas?...

-Alice necesito salir y regresar al hospital, Sara dile a John que prepare la camioneta en menos de 10 minutos estoy afuera…

-Sí señora…

-Vamos Alice en el camino te explico…

-Está bien, espérame aquí voy por tus cosas…-Alice salió disparada por mis cosas, cuando regreso subimos con John que me miraba con algo de inquietud porque yo no podía hacer tantos movimientos, le platique lo que me había dicho Héctor y el salió de inmediato para el hospital, en el camino le platique todo a Alice ella se asusto pero mantuvo la calma ya que yo si estaba muy nerviosa, cuando llegamos pregunte en la recepción pero no me sabían dar ningún informe ¡Carajo! Llame a Héctor pero él no contestaba ¡Dios! sin que nadie nos hiciera alguna pregunta Alice y yo subimos al piso dónde él podía estar, pero ahí me informaron que el no venia hoy ¡Joder! Era viernes Héctor trabajaba fuera en el hospital de Tacoma, intente llamarlo de nuevo con el mismo resultado así que apresurando a John salimos de ahí para dirigirnos hacia Tacoma solo rogaba a Dios porque todo saliera bien, a unas cuadras de llegar Héctor me marco y como yo decía él estaba ahí…

…

-Bella qué bueno que me contestas, estaba asistiendo a Edward él es uno de mis pacientes, ¿Dónde estás?...

-Héctor que bueno, de camino al hospital no me acorde que estas en Tacoma y tome otro camino pero ya casi llegamos por favor dime que él está bien por favor…

-Bella yo…. El tuvo que ser ingresado ahora mismo acabo de regresar de quirófano, Bella él pronóstico es reservado para cualquiera, no se aquioras salga de quirófano pero te mantendré informada por mensaje o llamada recuerda que no puedo salir a decirte por favor cuídate, te llamo cuando tenga noticias…

-Ok...-colgué en trance mi Edward estaba ahí en una cama luchando por su vida pero ¿Qué hacía con esa perra? ¡Oh Dios! el… él se entero del divorcio…

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime…

-Edward…. Edward lo han ingresado a quirófano el está muy mal Alice, por favor John apúrate necesito llegar…- el asintió y acelero en minutos llegamos al hospital baje con el máximo cuidado que podía tener, mi bebe se estaba moviendo demasiado y eso me causaba mucho dolor pero necesitaba llegar saber que pasaba a pesar de lo que Héctor me decía…- buenas noches señorita vengo a preguntar sobre un paciente que ha sido ingresado de emergencia por un accidente y ha sido ingresado a quirófano, se llama Edward Masen…

-Sí, espéreme…- la enfermera empezó a teclear rápidamente…- si señorita aquí tengo un paciente ingresado con los datos que me dio pero se llama Anthony, bueno así solamente ha sido ingresado…

-¡Dios!...- tome mi teléfono para llamar a Héctor necesitaba saber que pasaba…- ¿¡Héctor!?...

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando he salido a ver a la sala pero no te veo…

-Héctor estoy aquí en recepción y he preguntado por el pero no me dicen nada solo que esta un tal Anthony…

-Sí, si Bella es el, así lo registro la chica que venía con el por favor sube al piso 3 y espérame en la entrada yo salgo en un minuto…- colgué e hice lo que me pidió, Alice venía detrás de mi recordándome que lo tomara con calma y es que apenas iba a cumplir 3 semanas de haber salido del hospital no quería ingresar también…

-Por favor tranquila ya sabemos que está aquí aunque corras no lograras nada, el está en un área que no podemos pasar Bella…

-Lo sé Alice pero me preocupa, además de que quiero saber quien está con el…- cuando llegamos Héctor ya estaba ahí afuera, enseguida se acerco a nosotras…

-Bella por fin, ven necesito que me acompañes a dentro y…

-Quiero saber quién es la chica que lo trajo…- el suspiro y inspecciono la sala hasta que dio con algo me señalo a la chica detrás de mí y entonces la vi, esa maldita zorra estaba ahí sentada hablando si no hubiera tenido a mi pequeño _vaquero_ la hubiera tomado de esas extensiones hasta dejarla calva, mire a Héctor que esperaba mi reacción al igual que Alice…- bien ahora mismo me vas a decir que tengo que hacer para cambiar el nombre de _MI_ esposo al verdadero, esa es una maldita arpía que se está aprovechando y quiero presentar cargos y a ella como principal sospechosa…

-Bella eso es algo muy grave y…

-Alice ella tiene razón ¿Por qué si conoce a Edward, lo presento como Anthony? Es ilógico, Bella haré lo que me dices la trabajadora social hablara con tigo, mira mientras tanto necesitamos que vengas para que el médico te ponga al tanto de lo que pasa con el…

-Sí, necesito saber qué pasa con el…- caminamos rápidamente para ir hacia dónde él me decía con el médico, podía ser que yo había pensado en el divorcio, habérselo propuesto, haberle creído a la zorra aquella, pero ante todo amaba a Edward, lo amaba con mi corazón y ya averiguaría que pasaba con ella porque esto estaba muy raro…

…

..

.

-Mire Sra. Masen su esposo ha tenido un accidente cuando montaba en caballo lo que ocasiono una grave lesión en la parte occipital de la cabeza, varias fracturas en lo que son el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, lo están interviniendo quirúrgicamente ahora mismo para poder reparar los daños…- un jadeo salió de mi ¡Por Dios!...- señora tenemos que dar gracias a Dios que no paso a mayores, el señor Masen pudo debido al grado de la caída haber muerto a causa de una fractura en la cadera lo que ocasionó la perdida de mucha sangre, por ahora tenemos que esperar para saber cómo sale y ver sus avances…

-Sí, gracias…- me senté un momento en las sillas enserio todo esto me estaba causando estragos en mi y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría después, la trabajadora social vino a preguntarme una y más cosas pero quedo solucionado lo que su verdadero nombre, la policía estaba en camino ya para poder detener a Tanya y tomar su declaración, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y las cosas no se agravaran…

…

..

.

-¿Familiares de Edward Masen?...- Alice se paro rápidamente para que vieran que aquí estábamos yo me pare más despacio ya que todo los acontecimientos del momento me estaban pasando factura…- no se pare señora Masen, mire su esposo ya está en recuperación la cirugía ha salido exitosa, tenemos que esperar para ver qué pasa con el avance pero vamos de gane al ver que ha salido de una…

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?...

-Sí, en cuanto lo tengamos en una habitación vendré personalmente por usted para que lo vea, déjeme decirle que puede que sea en algunas horas por lo que le recomiendo que vaya a comer algo veo que está embarazada y no creo que sea bueno que se altere mucho…

-Sí doctor lo hare, solo quería saber que él estaba bien…

-Y lo está, por ahora vamos de gane, los huesos sanaran y su movilidad no se verá afectada en un 100% que eso es lo importante…

-Ok, gracias…- tome una respiración al saber que él había salido bien, Tanya no estaba aquí ya que según la seguridad del hospital ella había salido rápidamente por la puerta pero la policía se estaba encargando de ello, esperaba que la atraparan a esa maldita, Alice me insistió en ir a comer era mucho el tiempo que habíamos estado aquí, les habíamos avisado a todos lo que paso, Elizabeth estaba en Seattle por lo que estaba tardando mas en llegar y mis tíos ellos estaban ya en camino John había ido por ellos…. Por más que veía la comida no me apetecía comerla…

-Bella por favor come algo, nena es por el bien de ese bebe, tu bebe y el de Edward…

-Es que Alice, tal ves si yo no hubiera hecho caso a esa maldita, si yo no hubiera hecho lo del divorcio él estaría en casa y no luchando por su vida, Alice el me lo dijo que me arrepentiría y lo hago, mi amor Alice se muere…

-Mira Bella, esa estúpida jugó bien sus cartas para separarte de Edward pero míralo de esta forma nos estamos dando cuenta de que no es cierto por eso Bella tienes que estar bien para que cuando el despierte estén juntos y formen esta hermosa familia y para eso tienes que comer y cuidarte Bella…

-Está bien Alice…- empecé a comer un poco de fruta aunque era de noche pedí algo ligero ya que no podía tomar café y el té no me gustaba mucho que digamos, tome una leche caliente y algunas galletas de nuez, la fruta solo tenia miel, aunque era poco era más que suficiente para lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Isabella! ¡Hija!...- mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi tía Esme ¡Dios! ella que en el último tiempo a pesar de su enfermedad había estado ahí en el lugar que mi madre había dejado, espere a que llegaran a mi lugar ya que Alice no me dejo pararme…- mi niña veras que todo se arreglara pronto Edward es un muchacho fuerte…

-Tía…- me eche a llorar en cuanto ella se puso a mi lado…

-Tranquila cariño veras que todo se soluciona…- estuvimos un momento ahí para después ir hacia la sala no quería que el médico saliera y no me encontrara…

…

-¿Familiares de Edward Masen?...

-Aquí doctor…

-Señora Masen por favor acompáñeme su esposo ha sido trasladado a una habitación individual así que puede pasar a verlo…- sonreí ante eso y camine detrás del médico, cuando llegamos a una puerta cerrada el se detuvo…- señora Masen quiero que sea fuerte lo que vera es algo impactante pero recuerde que su esposo está respondiendo bien al tratamiento…- asentí ya que las palabras no salían de mí boca, cuando el abrió la perta un jadeo involuntario salió de mi al ver al amor de mi vida ahí en esa cama lleno de cables y aparatos que me decían _¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!..._

-Mi amor ¡Oh por Dios! por favor amor tienes que recuperarte nuestro hijo nos necesita, por favor, por favor, no era verdad lo que hablamos me arrepiento de lo que dije amor, por favor, por favor recupérate…-Pase cerca de más de 3 horas ahí parada acariciando su cara ya que su pelo se encontraba envuelto en una vendaje dado que había tenido un golpe bueno o es lo que podía ver, cuando fue el cambio de turno dos enfermeras entraron para checar que estuviera todo bien por lo cual me pidieron que saliera para poder checarlo mejor, regrese a la sala dónde todos se encontraban ya junto a Alice, Elizabeth corrió hacia mí para abrazarme y llorar las dos juntas en ese momento mi pequeño hizo acto de presencia ante su abuela ella sonrió entre lagrimas al sentir a su nieto, empecé a explicarle a penas lo que el médico me había dicho que no era mucho…

-Hija tienes que descansar no es bueno que estés así…

-Eliza…- no pude terminar de hablar porque unos gritos nos sacaron de contexto ¿Quién era él? Cuando lo mire bien pude apreciar el parecido entre él y Edward no había duda que era Anthony el padre de Edward…- Elizabeth…

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡Qué alguien me diga! ¡Elizabeth!...

-Anthony cálmate por favor, te recuerdo que estas en un hospital no en tus tribunales…- el cayo rápidamente para hablar más moderadamente, ya sabía yo que a ella no le gustaban los espectáculos en público…- Edward esta dentro ha salido de quirófano tuvo un accidente en el caballo que…

-Sabía que él no debería de haber salido del bufet debió de quedarse con migo y no hacerte caso de criar esos malditos animales, pero nadie me hace caso nunca…- yo no sabía que él era abogado igual que su padre…- ¿Quién es su médico? Necesito pedir informes…

-Te he dicho lo que se sabe y nos han dicho deja de hacer un escándalo, a demás de que Isabella es la única que puede recibir informes dado que es su esposa…

-Soy su padre, ella no es nadie para decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo, ella es una…- antes de que él pudiera terminar un insulto hacia mi Elizabeth lo silencio dándole una buena y dolorosa cachetada…

-El es mi hijo y ella es su esposa que espera a _MI_ primer nieto, así que te pido que te dirijas hacia ella con respeto…- después de eso mi tío me tomo del brazo para poder sentarme y descansar un poco mientras Elizabeth arreglaba todo para que nos dieran una habitación ya que no quería que yo estuviera en esas sillas tan incomodas, Anthony se la había pasado hablando a más no poder por el teléfono a lo que había oído eran asuntos de trabajo, aunque otros la verdad ni entendía de que se trataba solo me preguntaba ¿Quién le había avisado del accidente?...

-Elizabeth puedo preguntarte algo….- ella asintió para que lo hiciera…- ¿Quién le dijo a Anthony del accidente?...

-Buena pregunta cariño, no lo sé, aunque me intriga eso, espera…- vi como ella se acercaba a él tomándolo desprevenido en alguna de las platicas que tenia por teléfono y al parecer no era nada agradable ya que ella reacciono de una forma para nada habitual…- ¡¿Estás ayudando a esa zorra?! ¡Eres un mal nacido!...- me acerque rápidamente no quería que pasara algo que se lamentaría…

-¿De qué me hablas Elizabeth?...

-Esa maldita zorra que estas defendiendo es la causante del accidente de tu hijo…- ¿Qué zorra?...

-Elizabeth por favor tranquila te hará daño y a Edward no le gustara eso, señor Anthony por favor…

-No Bella ese maldito está defendiendo a Tanya, te escuche Anthony no puede ser que defiendas a la causante del accidente de tu hijo y a la madre de tu nieto la denigres así, por favor vete de aquí prohibiré la entrada para ti ahora mismo…

-No puedes hacer eso es mi hijo y tu no…

-Tal ves ella no pero yo sí, lo siento pero si va a defender a alguien que quiere ver muerto a su hijo no se merece estar cerca de él, lo siento…- me gire para entrar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones donde se alojaban los familiares que tenían pacientes en la _UCI_ claro que el nos siguió y entro con nosotros aprovechando que el médico también lo hacía…

-Señora Masen necesito pedirle que firme estas formulas para la realización de un estudio a su esposo…

-Sí, ¿Para qué es este estudio?...

-Es para saber que daños hay en su cerebro o posibles mas bien, mis colegas y yo creemos que no hay ninguno pero necesitamos descartar debido al coma en el que se encuentra es mejor que…- en ese momento un jadeo se escucho por toda la sala Elizabeth y yo habíamos sido las que habíamos hecho tal cosa ¿Qué Edward estaba qué?...- señora ¿Está bien?...

-¡No! ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? Necesito que repita lo que ha dicho mi marido ¿Qué?...

-Señora Masen por favor, el médico que opero a su esposo debió de a ver venido con usted a darle informes, está en la hoja de evolución dando las indicaciones pertinentes, eso fue antes de que yo la llevara a verlo hace unos minutos…

-No fue así, nadie me dijo que pasaba…

-Doctor soy Anthony Masen padre de Edward, esto que usted ha hecho se considera como negligencia médica y espero no tener que recordarle que es eso, estoy aquí como padre de su paciente pero ahora represento como abogado y será mejor que reúna a todo el equipo que atendió a mi hijo desde que ingreso, como abogado le estoy pidiendo una junta urgente para aclarar todo esto que está pasando porque no puede ser posible que algo de tal magnitud pase en un hospital de tan alta categoría…- Anthony siguió hablando con el médico que salió de ahí mas blanco que un fantasma para hacer la reunión que él había pedido en cierta forma agradecía que él se hiciera cargo yo solo pensaba en Edward, el estaba en coma ¿Cómo así?...

-Anthony ¿Qué pasa ahora?...

-Tranquila cariño nos reuniremos con todos y nos darán un informe detalladamente de cómo esta nuestro hijo de ahí en más nos dirán como actuaran para que el este bien, no te preocupes Eli el estará bien, saldrá de esta es un Masen...- yo seguía sentada solo pensando en mi Edward ¡Dios!...- Bella por favor discúlpame por lo que ha pasado antes, ahora te pido que me dejes encargarme de esto, no quiero que te alteres lo arreglare veras que si, al igual el caso de Tanya veré que pasa con ello, necesito que me comprendas pensar en mi hijo así no es nada fácil…- asentí para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con él, yo iba a ser madre ahora y sabía que mi hijo seria lo más importante desde ahora mismo…

…

..

.

Pasamos juntos a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban todos los médicos que habían atendido a Edward, el jefe de ellos nos explico lo que pasaba, mi Edward estaba en un coma que había sido a causa del golpe, cuando dijeron que no sabían cuando despertaría no escuche más, Anthony se encargo de todo yo solamente pensaba en las ultima palabras que nos habíamos dicho…

 _-Yo… Isabella no sé ni cómo decirte, en mi vida me he sentido como en este momento, solo haz lo que quieras porque veo que es imposible hacerte ver la verdad, te dije que nunca tuve algo con ella y preferiste creerle a la primera de cambio que fue y te armo una ¡Maldita historia barata! Pero sabrás la verdad, solo espero que cuando la sepas no sea tarde para salvar algo de lo que es este matrimonio…_

Esas palabras, el tenia razón esa maldita me había armado una historia y yo la había creído; tome una respiración mi bebe estaba sintiendo todo y estaba algo inquieto, sentí a mi lado como Alice me ayudaba a ponerme de pie para salir, sabía que Anthony había arreglado algo pero yo no escuchaba, camine lentamente hacia la salida Elizabeth y Alice iban delante de mí cuando mis piernas empezaron a no sostenerme y mi cabeza a doler mucho, entonces todo se volvió negro y no pude ver ni oír nada más que un pequeño grito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Supongo que así es como se debía de sentir Edward, todo era oscuro y sentía que caminaba pero no que avanzara, gritaba pero no escuchaba mi voz, hasta que pude ver un rayo ¡Había luz! Corrí pero aun así tarde en llegar a ella, era el claro ¡El claro! Dónde Edward y yo íbamos a nadar y pasar el rato, donde habíamos concebido a nuestro hijo, dónde…

-¿Amor?...- me gire rápidamente al escuchar su voz ¡Era el! Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron y pronto me sentí en casa, me sentí de nuevo segura pero a pesar de todas esas emociones no sentía que fuera real…- no llores preciosa…

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh Dios! Edward amor perdóname, yo…

-Bella, amor por favor es muy importante que me escuches…

-No, Edward por favor tu escúchame…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo princesa, solo escucha…- asentí mirando sus rostro que tenia una hermosa sonrisa pero sus ojos detonaban preocupación, entonces supe que esto no era real, que esto formaba parte de un sueño, un hermoso sueño…- no estás soñando amor pero antes de que acabe quiero que sepas que te amo, que fui un estúpido por gritarte y no aceptar las cosas que Dios me dio, nunca he estado con Tanya, ese día fui porque Emmett me ayudo a preparar un plan y que ella confesara que no era verdad lo que te dijo, el tiene una copia de la grabación, por favor amor tienes que cuidarte por nuestro hijo…- el puso su mano en mi vientre y pude sentir como mi bebe se movía respondiendo a su toque…- mi bebe Bella, nuestro bebe, por favor amor cuídate y cuídalo cuando yo esté listo para regresar lo hare no pierdas la fe mi amor…

-Edward…

-No la pierdas Bella, te amo con mi corazón, ustedes siempre serán mi vida…

-También te amo Edward, tú también eres mi vida. Anthony lo será para los dos…

-Me gusta ese nombre, busca a Emmett…-se acerco a mi boca y me dio un beso profundo y como todo sueño se desvaneció, mis ojos picaron y mi garganta estaba rasposa pero podía sentir su aliento, su sabor, su esencia en mí…

-¿Bella? cariño, Alice llama al doctor dile que ella está despertando…

-Por favor nena tienes que despertar…- abrí mis ojos aunque me negaba a hacerlo, la luz me cegó así que parpadee varias veces, estaba acostada en una cama y todos estaban a mi alrededor mirándome con preocupación, yo sonreí porque ese no era un simple sueño era Edward que me decía que el estaba bien y yo le creía…

-Hola, estoy bien…

-No, no lo está Sra. Masen, usted ha sufrido recientemente una amenaza de aborto y esta es una segunda advertencia, lo siento pero usted quedara confinada a reposo absoluto por lo que queda de su embarazo…- varios jadeos se escucharon en la habitación pero yo le debía una promesa a alguien y tenia que cumplirla 5 meses no parecían mucho tiempo…

-Sí Dr.…

-Muy bien los sueros que tiene se los quitaran enseguida y podre checarla como se debe, he hablado con la ginecóloga y le hará un ultrasonido para checar todo, podrá irse a casa hoy mismo para que descanse y este tranquila…

-Ok, gracias…- vi como Elizabeth salía junto a mi tía y al Dr.- bien ¿Puedo hablar con tigo Anthony?...

-Claro que si…- tío Carlisle entendió y salió junto con todos, cuando me quede sola no sabía ni como ordenar mis ideas, pero tenia que hacerlo…- bien tu dirás…

-¿Conoces a un tal Emmett?...

-¿Emmett? Si, él y Edward eran compañeros de hecho me parece que a veces tenemos contacto con él en el Bufet ¿Por qué?...

-Edward me dijo que el tenia las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que Tanya era culpable…

-Vaya si es así ahora mismo me pondré en ello para contactarlo…

-Mucha gracias…- vi como se ponía de pie y se detenía como queriéndome decir algo, aunque al final no lo hizo, cuando el salió me quede sola reflexionando sobre mi pequeño sueño, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre para hablar con mi pequeño niño…- sabes que papá se pondrá bien, yo lo sé, así que tenemos que portarnos muy bien, pronto el estará aquí y todo será mucho mejor que antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes horas fueron un drama, entre tanto estudio estaba muy cansada pero para el final de la tarde tenia ya mi alta con muchas buenas noticias sobre mi bebe, así que no podía quejarme tanto, John junto con Alice me habían llevado de nuevo a la hacienda, mis tíos se habían ido a descansar, Elizabeth se había quedado con Edward y Anthony había empezado a buscar a Emmett…

…

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, cuando quise darme cuenta tenia ya 6 meses cumplidos, hoy iba por mi consulta pre-natal para ver cómo iba nuestro bebe, Edward estaba igual no había muchas mejorías en el pero por lo que decía su médico el estaba estable que solo quedaba esperar…

-¿Lista Bella? se nos hace tarde…

-Sí, gracias…- Anthony era el encargado de ayudarme a bajar las escaleras de mi habitación al coche, ya en el hospital pedíamos una silla de ruedas ¡Gracias a Dios! porque que tu suegro te cargue cada vez que tengas que salir, no era de Dios…- espero que hoy si pueda pasar con Edward…

-Bueno eso es lo que te quería decir, hoy si todo sale bien con el bebe podremos pasar a que veas a Edward un ratito…

-¿Enserio? Vaya eso sería muy bueno, a nuestro bebe le encantara…

-Bueno y ¿Ya me dirás como se llama?...- negué, eso quería dejarlo hasta que nuestro bebe naciera o bien Edward despertara, porque no creía que se tardara tanto en despertar…- ¿No? ¿Por qué?...

-Quiero que sea algo especial, quiero esperar hasta que Edward despierte y si no hasta que nazca el bebe…

-Ok, es tu decisión…- una vez que llegamos al hospital fuimos directamente al área de ginecología, Elizabeth entraba con migo a veces Alice o Rosalie, era realmente lindo que eso pasara así no me sentía tan sola…

-Bien Bella todo está muy bien pero lamentablemente no puedo quitarte el reposo, lo siento…

-P…pero si puedo visitar a mi esposo ¿Verdad?...

-Claro, mientras no hagas mayor esfuerzo está bien…- respire tranquila al menos podría pasar a decirle las nuevas noticias a Edward…- bien sigue tomando tus vitamina y sigue tu dieta, nos vemos la siguiente semana…

-Muchas gracias…

-Muchas gracias doctor y por las fotos…- el médico río, Elizabeth había pedido varias copias para su álbum era algo loco. Cuando salimos ella me llevo primero a comer algo y después a ver a Edward ¡Dios! él se veía igual, su color era blanco, el brillo de su pelo no estaba debido a que su cabeza estaba vendada, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara, esto era una locura…- por favor nena tienes que estar tranquila esto le hace daño al bebe, estaré afuera esperándote…- asentí…- tranquila pequeña todo estará bien…

-Hola mi amor, mira este es nuestro bebe…- saque la foto del ultrasonido y se la enseñe, tome su mano y pases sus dedos por el contorno de esta…- ¿Sabes? No le he dicho a nadie el nombre de nuestro bebe. Anthony, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu papá era tu héroe, bueno pues este bebe también pensara que eres su héroe por eso tienes que despertar amor, tienes que verme como se me ve mi pancita, aunque me veo como una vaca, solo por favor despierta…- me pase varias horas con él, tome sus manos y las puse contra mi pancita Anthony sabía quién era y sabía que Edward también, llore y recordé lo que habíamos pasado era algo tan surrealista pero era nuestra historia, cuando Elizabeth vino solamente me despedí con un beso en sus labios prometiendo venir en la siguiente consulta. El camino de regreso a casa fue en total silencio, Anthony se había quedado con Edward para remplazar a Elizabeth y ella pudiera descansar…

-Hija ¿Quieres que Sara te suba algo de comer?...

-No, gracias pero viste que comí en el hospital, solo quiero descansar…

-Oh cariño pero…- solo negué mientras John me subía, una ves en mi habitación llore de impotencia la zorra de Tanya había escapado dado que los cargos eran insuficientes y Emmett se encontraba en misión o alguna pendejada de esas, Edward estaba postrado en una cama hasta quien sabe cuándo y ella disfrutando de la vida ¡Maldita! Llore hasta quedarme dormida, solo quería olvidar y necesitaba estar tranquila por mi bebe, ella no merecía que a él le pasara algo no señor…

…

..

.

¡Joder! callen al mundo ¿Qué era ese ruido? Me senté en la cama con cuidado para no lastimarme y vi una gran sombra en mi sillón ¡Oh Dios! alguien se había metido y estaba aquí, tome un libro que estaba junto a mi y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas, al menos le haría un chichón…

-¡Auch! Oye pulga no me lances cosas, ya me había dicho Eddie que tenias puntería. Qué bueno que no eres de esas que duerme con armas…

-Espera… tu ¿Conoces a Edward? ¿Dónde?...

-Hola, soy Emmett y por favor no me lances cosas estoy realmente cansado, si me dejas dormir algunas horas te diré lo que quieras…

-¡No! Por favor, tu eres pieza importante en el caso, por favor dime que traes con tigo la grabación…

-Sí está bien, dado que no me dejaras dormir, si traigo la grabación que inculpa a Tanya, oye esa chica sí que es un caso…

-Gracias a Dios pero ¿Me puedes decir porque entraste así aquí?...- el se encogió de hombros…

-Quería dormir…- resople y el saco de un maletín una grabadora y la puso ¡Dios! ahí decía todo, ahora realmente me sentía mucho más estúpida por no creerle a Edward, el nunca mintió, el siempre me amo y yo como estúpida no le creí…- oye ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Porque soy estúpida, necesito llamar a Anthony y decirle esto…

-Sí creo que sí y disculpa por tardar tanto…- negué, lo importante era que estaba aquí, eso era lo único…- ahora necesito comer algo pronto o me desmallare…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando le dije a Anthony de las pruebas el enseguida movió todo tipo de contactos y el juicio fue reabierto, enserio cada tarde lo llamaba para ver cómo iba todo aunque fuera la misma respuesta que el día anterior, cada día a la misma hora tomaba la cámara y me ponía a platicar frente a ella, normalmente los video siempre eran para Edward, mostrando mi pancita para que él no se perdiera ni una sola de mis transformaciones, claro que lloraba porque yo lo quería a él aquí no a una estúpida cámara, quería que mis antojos los cumpliera el no Alice, aunque no me mal entiendan no soy desagradecida con ella, siempre estaba aquí cuando la necesitaba…

Cada día grababa algo nuevo, nadie claramente sabía que hacía yo con esa cámara y la verdad es que la única era Alice pero a pesar de querer saber respetaba que no le dijera, esto era algo entre Edward nuestro bebe y yo, me gustaba decirle cada pequeño detalle que pasaba con nuestro bebe como ahora, saque la cámara del buro de mi cama y le puse play…

-Hola otra vez, se que la grabación de este día ya estaba pero… ¡Nuestro bebe se movió! Mi bebe se movía ya pero solo cuando iba a visitar a Edward y hoy él lo había hecho cuando yo estaba disfrutando de un antojo, había sido una cosa tan fascinante. ¡Oh Dios! se que a lo mejor te parezca estúpido pero es tan emocionante sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir que la vida que creamos amor se está moviendo y ¿Sabes una cosa? el te está diciendo hola papi…- suspire y me quede viendo la lente, me hubiera gustado que él lo sintiera como yo lo sentía en este momento, sabía que él se hubiera vuelto loco, que hubiera corrido por toda la habitación y despertado a todos por sus gritos de alegría, me hubiera besado como nunca antes y a lo mejor hubiéramos hecho el amor como siempre lo hacíamos solo que mucho más cuidadosos esta vez, si eso _hubiera_ pasado pero no pasaba pero yo estaba muy segura que el despertaría para vivir momentos con migo mas de los que ya habíamos vivido…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 _7 meses (30 semanas)_

Mis consultas seguían igual de bien pero lamentablemente no podía levantarme todavía el reposo, dado que cuando me había enterado del accidente de Edward apenas tenia poco tiempo de haber salido del hospital, así que las indicaciones no las había seguido al pie de la letra y con el antecedente del sangrado era peor y no queríamos sustos, aunque si me pasaba varias horas sentada a su lado hablándole, llore como nunca cuando le conté de nuestro bebe, cuando puse su mano en mi vientre y él se movió como diciendo " _aquí estoy papi, apúrate a ponerte bien"_ todo seguía igual con el no había gran mejoría pero al menos su cerebro estaba mejor, al menos eso era una buena noticia…

…

 _8 meses (34 semanas)_

¡Uf! Decir que me veía como una vaca era poco, además Emmett no ayudaba diciéndome pequeña gran vaquita, aunque Rosalie se encargaba de ello, el aunque no lo aceptaba estaba muy colado por Ros pero ella nada que le hacía caso se hacia la difícil, aunque yo que no hacía nada y a veces solo me la pasaba pegada a la ventana ya los había cachado besándose más de una vez así que tonta no era pero esperaría a que ellos me lo dijeran, no quería arruinar la sorpresa o lo que fuera…

 _8 meses (36 semanas)_

Ya no podía ni caminar mis pies estaban como tamales y los dolores no los aguantaba aunque decían que era normal dado que la fecha se acercaba y si, porque yo ansiaba ver a mi bebe ¡Ya! me pare un momento para poder ir al baño ahora mi vejiga aguantaba menos que nunca y eso era un problema a veces pensaba en trasladarme al baño definitivamente…

-Dios bebe, ayuda a mami y haz que no le duela mucho por favor…- fui al baño y hice pis uf enserio tenia ganas pero el dolor no se iba, me senté en la cama para ver si era la posición pero nada mejoro al contrario creo que no había hecho toda la pis porque sentí como se mojaba la cama, mis piernas y como un dolor muy fuerte me atravesaba. ¡Joder! eso había dolido mucho…- ¡Alice! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Alice!...- grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie venia, me dolía mucho…- oh bebe no puedes nacer así, mami necesita que alguien venga primero…- sobe mi pancita en pequeños círculos y me pare para ir hacia afuera necesitaba encontrar a John al menos, hay Dios me dolía y mucho…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?...

-Gracias a Dios Anthony, se me ha roto la fuente y no hay nadie por favor ayúdame…- el corrió hacia mí y me tomo en sus brazos para poder bajar las escaleras mejor, yo no dejaba de llorar al ver que esto era lo que Edward debía de estar haciendo pero en lugar de eso estaba en una cama inconsciente a causa de una loca…

-Tranquila Bella veras que todo sale bien, por favor respira como te dijeron los de la clínica, te pondré el cinturón para mas seguridad…- con manos temblorosas lo hizo…- ¿Está bien así?...

-S…sí…- estaba segura que le fracture algo a Anthony cuando una contracción me vino y apreté su mano muy fuerte, además de que el acelero y rompió varias leyes de tránsito aunque conociendo Forks bueno no había tanto problema…- aun faltan 2 semanas no puede nacer ya…

-Es normal que pase esto Bella, eres madre primeriza y puede suceder tranquila ya llegamos…- me ayudo a bajar de nuevo y cuando se dieron cuenta me llevaron en una camilla lejos de Anthony…

-¿Anthony?...

-¿Señora es su esposo el que venía con usted?...- solo negué…- lo siento pero si no lo es el no puede pasar…

-Pero mi esposo no podrá venir, el no puede, el es el abuelo de mi bebe…

-Lo siento pero son las políticas de…-ella dejo de hablar cuando un armario de cuatro puertas entro con una cámara yo sabía quién era… Emmett…- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entro aquí?...

-Soy el padre de ese bebe que está a punto de nacer y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí ¿Así que va a atender a mi esposa o estará haciendo preguntas tontas?...- ella lo ubico detrás de mí pero él me enseño la cámara haciendo obviamente enojar a la enfermera…- no te preocupes Bells que no grabare nada impuro de ahí abajo, se que solo Eddie lo puede ver…

-C…cállate Emmett por que no es el mejor momento para ello…

-Lo siento…

-No, te preocupes, s…solo ¿Cómo sabes que estaría aquí?...

-Fácil cuando entre a la hacienda tú salías con Anthony y Sara me dijo que pasaba…

-O…ok ¡Oh Dios! duele…- el paso su gran brazo por mis hombros para darme apoyo y me dio su mano para que la apretara…- te l…lastimare…

-No lo creo, cuando era más joven Edward y yo jugábamos en la universidad futbol americano y él era el único más pequeño del equipo ya te imaginaras de que pelo estaban los otros y recibíamos golpes muy duros así que una mamá dando a luz no será problema…- no dijo más para que yo tomara su mano y la apretara tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. El médico entro y agradecí a todos los dioses que eso pasara…

-Hola Bella, bueno te revisare para ver que tanto ha dilatado, si es lo suficiente podremos empezar…- ¡Oh Dios! y si no. El me toco y vi que asentía a la enfermera, esperaba que eso fuera un si podemos empezar porque en realidad estaba muy adolorida…- bien Bella has dilatado lo suficiente podemos empezar, Chellse te llevara a otra habitación para que empecemos, usted puede ir con ella le darán un cambio para que pueda estar con ella…

-Vale, bien Bells enseguida estaré ahí grabando la llegada del nuevo Masen…- solo negué, él era el que sabía lo que hacía con la cámara y me daba gusto así Edward no se perdería de este momento tan importante…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-¡Bella puja! Solo una más…

-Ya no puedo más…

-Bells es el pequeño Eddie si puedes, anda…

-Puja Bella, una vez más, puja…- tome la mano que la enfermera me daba y uno de los barandales para sostenerme y pujar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban…- Bien una mas…- volví a hacer lo que me decía y en segundo el sonido más hermoso que alguna ves pude escuchar inundo toda la habitación…. El llanto de mi bebe…- es un niño Bella…

-Quiero verlo…- no tuve que decir más porque enseguida me lo pusieron en mi pecho envuelto en una sabanita, con mis manos temblorosas lo tome y apreté contra mi…- bienvenido Anthony…- el froto su pequeña carita manchada de sangre en mi pecho y cuando lo toco enseguida volvió a buscarlo, lo tome y lo acerque a él para qué mamara; el médico me había dado esas indicaciones y así las estaba siguiendo…- eres hermoso bebe, hola soy mami, dile hola a papi el te vera ahí…- mire a Emmett y vi que se secaba una lagrima, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, esto era injusto, porque Edward no debería de perderse este momento, uno que empezábamos como familia... pero yo me encargaría de que cuando despertara los reviviéramos juntos…. Porque el regresaría para compartir estos momentos juntos…

00oo0o000o0oo00o

Hay que lloro como magdalena, el bebe nació y Edward sigue dormidito, bueno veremos qué pasa en el siguiente y espero sus comentarios (no ha habido nada de ellos por aquí )

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

Si ya sé que me tarde mucho pero de verdad que paso un problemita con esta historia pero ya estoy aquí y vamos con más capítulos.

Y ya regrese, sigamos con esto que está realmente triste…

¡A leer! Nos vemos abajito y me dicen que piensan…

…

Desafortunadamente para Bella tuvieron que llevarse a Anthony para poder cambiarlo y limpiarlo, ella no se quería separar de él porque tenía la sensación de que todo era un sueño…

-Bueno Bells ya todo paso ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada pero feliz, pudiste tomar todo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, todo está en este disco para cuando Edward despierte vea todo lo que no pudo…

-Muchas gracias Emmett, significa mucho para – un bostezo salió involuntariamente y me disculpe con la mirada – perdón…

-Descuida, iré con Anthony, vaya será muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo ¿Cómo es que le has puesto igual que el abuelo? – solo me encogí de hombros y el salió riendo mientras el médico y las enfermeras la dejaban limpia y seca, después de varios minutos la dejaron en su habitación lista, la enfermera le había dicho que en un momento le traían a su bebe, miraba la ventana fijamente pensando en su marido y algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al verse sola en esa habitación, al no poder estar compartiendo esta felicidad con él, sentía tantas emociones diferentes que no sabía cual predominaba en ella de verdad, cerro sus ojos para poder descansar un momento mientras le traían a su pequeño. Sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación así que rápidamente voltio hacia ella, era Elizabeth que la miraba con una disculpa al pensar que la había despertado…

-Lo siento cariño no quería molestarte…

-No te preocupes Elizabeth estaba despierta – ella se acerco para abrasarla al ver que tenia mojadas sus mejillas y sabía porque eran, Bella le correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose cálida…

-Edward esta tan orgulloso de esto Bella, con lo que paso hace años y ahora con el nacimiento de Anthony…

-Edward esta – ella vio el brillo en sus ojos y enseguida se apresuro a negar, Bella inmediatamente se desilusiono había pensado que el milagro por fin había sucedido pero lamentablemente no…

\- Lo siento hija yo no quise…

-No te preocupes Eli, creo que yo soy la que me estoy haciendo ilusiones muy pronto, descuida – se quedaron por un rato en silencio cada una en sus pensamientos hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por una enfermera…

-Con permiso, les traigo un pequeñito que ya tiene hambre – Elizabeth estaba literalmente saltando en su lugar viendo como la enfermera sacaba al bebe y lo ponía en los brazos de su madre y le explicaba cómo darle de comer, cuando la enfermera salió Bella la miro y sonrió ante el entusiasmo frenado de ella…

-Es… hermoso Bella, se parece tanto a Edward que no lo creo…

-Sí es… único ¿Verdad mi pequeño grillo?...

-Oh, eso es lindo – ella sonrió pero enseguida hizo una mueca al sentir un jalón en su pecho, Elizabeth sonrió ante eso – tranquila Bella, es normal que sientas eso pero poco a poco te irás acostumbrando aunque conociendo la sangre Masen como lo hago…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-A los Masen les gusta morder Bella – sonreí ante eso, claro que le creía a Edward le encantaban mis pechos…

-Sí, pero tu bebe no serás así no quiero que me muerdas porque me dolerá – como si el bebe entendiera saco el pezón de Bella de su boca y le dio una pequeña sonrisa – eso es mi corazón, anda sigamos comiendo…

…..

-¡Bella! oh déjame ver a esa ternurita – habían pasado dos días y Bella había sido dada de alta, en la hacienda Alice junto con Rosalie habían preparado una pequeña fiesta para recibir a los dos, aunque ella mostraba una sonrisa por dentro sentía que se desmoronaba…

-Hey enana dame que es mi sobrinito, pero mira esos ojitos tan abiertos ¿Es normal que los tenga así?...

-Sí, el es muy inteligente, supongo que aunque no vea todavía, le atraen sus voces…

-Oh, hasta se me está antojando tener un bebe – Rosalie miro discretamente a Emmett y este trago con dificultad al ver que ella le había mandado una indirecta…

-Claro que si Ros, hay alguien que me pregunto por ti – Emmett puso más atención cuando Bella lanzo la indirecta, Rosalie a su lado sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba haciendo así que entre bromas le siguió el juego. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en la hacienda disfrutando de los aperitivos que Sara había preparado, Anthony y Emmett prepararon algunas bebidas y empezaron a tomar platicando de varias cosas de trabajo, mientras tanto Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Elizabeth y Bella platicaban de todo en especial de un paseo que querían dar, aunque eso no duro tanto ya que empezaron a planear el bautizo del pequeño…

-Falta mucho para eso ¿No creen?...

-Hija Elizabeth empezó a preparar ese acontecimiento desde que nuestros hijos estaban en su vientre así que no te espantes por esto…

-Sigue así y ustedes chicos pagaran la fiesta…

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Es cierto mamá, le diré a Jasper que tiene que regresar de su viaje para que coopere también – todos empezaron a hablar y decir sobre el bautizo sobre quién y porque debía de pagarlo, sobre invitados, iglesia, comida, pastel, familia, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que ese era un acontecimiento muy importante y Edward no estaría para compartirlo con su hijo…

-¡No! – todos se callaron ante su grito y voltearon a verla – lo siento, pero no quiero nada de eso, agradezco su ayuda pero no lo quiero así, y si me permiten tengo que ir a cambiar a Anthony – Rosalie comprendió lo que ella pasaba pues al ser su mellizo sentía lo que pasaba con Edward, sentía que algo importante le faltaba, todos se despidieron y retiraron a su casa, Esme quería verla pero era mejor verla después cuando ella estuviera más calmada…

…

..

.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Ya has quedado muy guapo, venga tenemos que hacer algo importante solo tú y yo – agradecía que Emmett hubiera dejado sus cosas sobre la cama, saco su cámara que era lo que ahora importaba, la prendió y enfoco hacia la mecedora donde se sentó con Anthony en sus brazos – di hola papá, supongo que eres muy pequeñito ¿Verdad? – respiro varias veces para evitar llorar o al menos no hacerlo enseguida y sonrió cuando miro directamente a la cámara – hola, este pequeñín que ves aquí es Anthony Masen Swan, él dice hola también o trata de hacerlo, es hermoso ¿No? Igual a ti, aunque supongo que te debo los ojos verdes – él pequeño se empezó a dormir con la voz de su madre hablando, Bella lo miro y siguió como si en verdad estuviera Edward ahí se dio cuenta que llevaba ya tiempo y se despidió primero porque era tarde y segundo porque estaba cansada – se me olvidaba algo, se que tu hubieras querido una gran fiesta pero eso no es lo mío espero que cuando veas lo que hago tú no te enojes, te amamos y estamos esperándote aquí, Tony diría adiós pero se durmió, te amo amor…

…

-Supongo que debo esperar ¿No? Pronto despertaras y no quiero dormirme y no darte de comer pequeño – Rosalie había estado inquieta en su habitación así que sin demorar más se traslado a la de Bella y toco, esperaba no interrumpir – adelante…

-Hola Bella ¿Puedo pasar un momento?...

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece?...

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso haya abajo, tienes razón no debimos haber interferido así pero nos emocionaba mucho y…

-Ros yo no quería actuar así pero quiero que me entiendan, el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo no estará ahí y no creí conveniente organizar algo en donde el no estará, lo siento pero así es como quiero que sea…

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, mi hermano está sufriendo y solo nos dejamos llevar por eso, perdónanos…

-Tranquila – ella se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y salió para dejarla descansar y que le diera de comer al pequeño – creo que tenemos que prepararte una fiesta ¿No? Pero lo haremos solo nosotros tres, porque papi también estará compartiendo con nosotros…

.-.-.-.-.-.

… _2 años después…_

Los meses pasaban y se iban como agua entre las manos, para este momento el pequeño Anthony estaba más grande que nunca, le encantaban los caballos y es que desde hace unos meses que John le había enseñado a _Sache_ él no cabía en sí, había gritado asustando un poco al caballo pero este enseguida se había tranquilizado para dejar que él lo acariciara, claro que Bella confiaba en el pero eso no evitaba que sus nervios estuvieran al mil…

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mila John me ha llevado a ve a los caballos podque _Sache_ está cansado…

-Si mi amor, él tiene que descansar, pero nosotros necesitamos ponernos guapos y irnos para ver a papá…

-¿Papá? ¡Sí! John me ide a ved a papá pelo deglesale plonto…

-Claro que si Tony, señora necesita que prepare la camioneta…

-Sí John y soy Bella no señora, me haces sentir vieja y no creo estarlo tanto – el sonrió y asintió mientras se iba a preparar la camioneta, mientras Bella caminaba con el pequeño niño hacia la cabaña, cuando Anthony había cumplido 6 meses decidió que no quería estar en la casa grande junto a todos, sabía que ellos estaban ahí para ayudarla pero ella y Edward querían formar su familia y la había formado en su casa, pero si él no estaba no quería estar en la casa grande así que en solo 6 meses estuvo su nuevo hogar, era una cabaña muy acogedora y decorada al gusto de ella. Miro como su hijo seguía hablando sobre lo que llevaría para enseñarle a su padre y contarle que era muy bueno montando, sonrió ante su entusiasmo Tony era muy hablador y desinhibido con ella pero con los demás era un poco más reservado…

-Mami ¿Puedo dolmid con mi papi?...

-Claro que si mi amor ¿Te parece que te ponga tu nueva pijama de Woody? – el niño acepto muy entusiasmado y rápidamente siguieron para entrar – bien ahora a bañarnos que tenemos que apurarnos – los viernes desde hace meses Bella acudía al hospital con Anthony y se quedaba ahí cuidándolo hasta el otro día en la tarde, después desde el domingo hasta el viernes se la pasaba con el por las tardes dado que en las mañanas se encargaba de la hacienda y en la noche estaba con Tony. Estos años le había tocado dividirse en muchas partes para poder hacer que todo funcionara, de hecho hacia un año que habían empezado con la crianza de caballos pura sangre y aunque era un verdadero trabajo les dejaba buenas ganancias para sostener todo…

-Señora quiere que la acompañe y…

-No John estoy bien, Tony amor di adiós…

-Adiós John – los dos se despidieron y emprendieron el camino, en casa solo estaba Sara, John y lo demás empleados, Alice había estado con Jasper y su hija, eso había sido un caos pues él no le había dicho que tenia una pero eso no fue un problema cuando la conoció bien, Rosalie y Emmett estaban de viaje dado que ahora trabajaban juntos, si eran una pareja explosiva, los tíos de Bella habían salido de viaje dado que Carlisle estaba dando un congreso en Nueva York, Elizabeth y Anthony igual dado que el tenia que estar frente a su bufet de abogados, Bella era la única que estaba en casa cuidando de Edward, de Tony, de la hacienda porque sabía que eso era lo que a él le hubiera gustado…

-Pelo mami yo quiedo dolmil con mi papi…

-Amor pero no – el pequeño saco su labio y puso ojitos y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta el niño estaba fuertemente abrazado a su padre y descansando plácidamente mientras ella empezaba a leer…

-Me gusta ese liblo – el libro era el de _Pinocho_ ese era su favorito ya que Elizabeth se lo había regalado dado que era el mismo que le leía a su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño ya estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde, suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón que estaba ahí para ponerse a leer un rato enserio necesitaba estos momentos pero no le sería tan fácil tenerlo ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de sus peores pesadillas _James_ …

-Bella ¿Qué tal?...

-Hola James ¿Qué haces aquí? – evito rodar los ojos ante el evidente entusiasmo del médico…

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí con el niño y quise venir a invitarles algo de tomar pero veo que se ha quedado dormido…

-Sí lo siento otro día será…

-No, acepta venir con migo a tomarte algo, alguna de las enfermeras puede echarle un ojo al bebe – ella empezó a negar pero James no se daba por vencido – anda solo serán unos minutos, anda Bella cada semana me dices lo mismo – suspiro y asintió esa era la única forma de quitarse de encima al molesto medico que era James…

-Está bien, déjame decirle a Chellse que vigile a Anthony, sabes que él no puede quedarse y menos solo…

-No te preocupes yo mismo le diré – después de decirle a la enfermera ellos bajaron a la cafetería, James pidió dos cafés y algunos pastelillos y a pesar de que había sido un dolor en el trasero él era muy divertido y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenían 2 horas ahí platicando…

-Bueno James la verdad eres muy divertido y me ha gustado mucho hablar con tigo pero tengo que regresar con Anthony, si se despierta se va asustar…

-Claro Bella, siento haberme pasado pero podemos repetirlo después, al menos te has dado cuenta que no soy tan malo ¿O no? – ella se echo a reír ante su comentario pero asintió, claro que se la había pasado bien pero ella no estaba disponible como para salir siempre…

-Bueno vamos – cuando estuvieron fuera del cuarto de Edward siguieron hablando unos minutos mas y es que él no la dejaba pero en cuanto Bella escucho la risa de su hijo se despidió lo más rápido que podía, aunque él no tocaba nada ni era travieso cuando estaban con su padre eso no evitaba que era un niño de 2 años y tenia que tener vigilancia y más en un hospital – Anthony bebe ya has desperta…do ¿Edward? ¡Oh Dios!...

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Es mi papi, y esta despieto…

-Edward ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh… Edward!…

-Hola, lo siento yo no sabía qué hacer el estaba aquí, no sé qué hago aquí – me limpie las lagrimas rápidamente al oír su voz insegura, él no sabía que hacia aquí, bueno eso era normal ¿No? El acababa de despertar ¡Oh Edward había despertado! Tenia que llamar al médico, salí rápidamente para buscar a Vladimir…

…

..

.

-¡Vladimir! Señorita el Dr. Vladimir por favor…

-Señora él está en consulta pero en una hora a mas tardar el estará aquí y…

-No, no señorita mi marido, eh el paciente de la cama 405 ha despertado Edward ha despertado por favor le tiene que verle…

-Oh, no se preocupe enseguida llamare al Dr. Vladimir – ella volvió corriendo a la habitación recordando que había dejado a su bebe ahí con Edward, cuando entro vio una imagen que le robo el corazón, Edward tenia abrazado a Anthony mientras el dormía en sus brazos de nuevo…

-Perdón lo voy a quitar supongo que… ¿Aquioras despertaste?...

-No lo sé, estoy perdido no se qué pasa aquí – Bella dejo a Anthony en el sofá y se volvió hacia el sonriéndole ¿Cómo le decía, como le explicaba todo lo que pasaba? – yo… ¿Tu me puedes decir quién eres? – detuve mi andar hacia él y me quede de piedra al escuchar su pregunta, él me miraba con intriga al ver mi reacción ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

-Con permiso, Bella por favor me dijeron que…. Edward esto en verdad me alegra, Bella ya mis colegas están preparando todo para poder hacerle los estudios pertinentes y poder ver que todo esté bien…

-Sí, sí está bien pero solo tengo algo que decirte – Edward los miraba sin entender que pasaba, desde el primer momento en que la chica de ojos cafés había entrado y el niño la había llamado mamá sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida pero no lograba entender que pasaba porque era como si su mente estuviera en blanco, cerró los ojos para buscar un indicio de ella algo pero nada…

-Edward necesito llevarte urgentemente a una tomografía pero antes necesito checar tus reflejos ¿Ok? – el asintió y dejo que el hiciera todo el protocolo, saco una pequeña caja con algunas cosas y empezó ella veía todo con aprensión, cuando le habían dado las noticias del coma de Edward les habían dicho las posibles consecuencias al salir del coma y ahora lo veía la memoria de su marido no estaba ¡Oh Dios! – Bella no puedes ir, necesito que te quedes aquí...

-Sí, eh yo te voy a esperar tu tranquilo – el asintió algo desconcertado esa chica de ojos cafés se preocupaba por él pero ¿Quién era ella?...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Daba miles de vueltas ya no sabía ni cuantas veces se había sentado y parado , miro el reloj y vio que apenas habían pasado 30 minutos, entonces recordó a su hijo, rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco a John…

-Señora…

-J…Jonh yo…

-Señora ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien con el señor, con el pequeño Tony?...

-S…si, necesito que vengas al hospital urgentemente, E…Edward despertó, por favor no se que venga ahora con él, por ahora le están haciendo un estudio por favor, Anthony esta aquí durmiendo y no puedo tenerlo así…

-Señora no se preocupe salgo con Sara de inmediato para haya, usted tranquila – le agradecí y volví a sentarme en el sillón donde estaba mi pequeño y aunque quise ser silenciosa fracase ya que mi niño se despertó preguntando por su papá…

-¿Mami y mi papi? Mami donde esta mi papi…

-Mi amor se lo llevaron a picarlo para que este mejor y ya no le duela su pancita…

-Pedlo va a deglesad ¿Veldad?...

-Sí amor, pero tengo que decirte algo – el asintió con su cabecita – John y Sara van a venir por ti cariño para que vayas a jugar con los caballos, mientras yo estaré aquí con tu papi para ayudarlo a que no le duela la pancita…

-No mami, po favol no mami no, yo quiedlo estal con papi, po favol…

-Mi amor no podemos, tú tienes que…

-No, mami, po favol, no mami – y empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas eran grandes y aunque no estaba gritando ni nada su llanto era silencioso y estaba casi segura que estaba viendo su rostro cambiar de color, suspire no podía hacerle eso a mi bebe, así que le pediría a John que se quedara en la sala de espera mientras yo hablaba con Vladimir sobre Edward, suponía que necesitaba cuidados…

-Está bien pero harás algo por mi…

-Sí, mami, si…

-Te quedaras pero si papi se siente mal tu saldrás a la salita y te quedaras con Sara y John mientras yo me quedo con papi y serás un niño bueno hasta que yo llegue ¿De acuerdo?...

-De acueldo – él empezó a saltar en sus piernas y a darle besos por toda su cara, después de una hora recibió la llamada de John y le explico lo que pasaba el entendió a la perfección y le dijo que cualquier cosa él estaría ahí…

.-.-.-.-.-

Después de pasar esperando en la habitación se pusieron rápidamente al ver que la camilla de Edward entraba, Anthony enseguida quiso subirse pero espero pacientemente al ver que tenían que acomodarlo con todos los cables que veía que tenía…

-¡Papi! – cuando los camilleros salieron junto con las enfermeras Anthony subió rápidamente claramente con la ayuda de Vladimir que lo subió a la cama – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te dolió cuando te yectalon?...

-Sí, pero ya paso…

-Bien Anthony ¿Puedes quedarte con Edward un momento mientras hablo con tu mami?...

-Sí, le voy a mostlal mis coches y – mi pequeño siguió hablando mientras Vladimir la sacaba para darle informes – bien Bella esto que tengo que decirte no es fácil pero….

-Dime ya Vladimir ¿Qué pasa con Edward?...

-Bella Edward tiene una pérdida de memoria media…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-Bella recuerdas el día que te di las complicaciones que podía tener Edward debido al golpe que sufrió, la pérdida de memoria que está sufriendo Edward se llama media porque él solo recuerda ciertos acontecimientos de su vida, le he hecho algunas pruebas mientras estábamos en el estudio y el solo recuerda a parte de su familia y eso es bueno porque quiere decir que su cerebro solo se ha desconectado algunas partes…

-Pero hay algo malo ¿No? – el asintió – ¿Qué?...

-El no te recuerda, no recuerda nada que haya vivido con tigo – me tambalee al escuchar eso, era como si nuestra historia de amor no hubiera existido, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer si yo no hubiera causado lo del divorcio, si no hubiera – Bella por favor tienes que estar tranquila…

-Sí, ¿Cuál es el tratamiento para él? El va a recuperar la memoria ¿Verdad?...

-Sí Bella, mira tratamiento médico serán algunos analgésicos dado que el sufrirá dolores de cabeza, referente a su memoria los recuerdos vendrán solos pero también tenemos que ayudarlo a recordar ¿Cómo? Mostrándole fotos, cosas, llevándolo a lugares que el visitaba a menudo, algo que lo tiene muy confundido es Anthony pero no de mala manera el siente que lo conoce pero no lo recuerda…

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Cuándo lo darás de alta o que pasara a partir de aquí?...

-No sabemos, supongo que en más o menos una semana podremos darle de alta pero todo depende de cómo este su recuperación, aunque para haber estado dos años en coma lo está tomando muy bien…

-Sí, yo no sé cómo actuar ¿Debo decirle quién soy?...

-Sí, Anthony se encargo ya de ayudarte así que no tienes mucho camino que recorrer, si quieres puedo entretener al pequeño para que hables con él…

-No, intentare que él se vaya hoy a casa con John y hablaremos mas tarde o mañana ya que el haya digerido todo esto…

-Bien, bueno puedes entrar mientras iré a poner indicaciones y demás – asentí y me quede ahí afuera unos minutos ¿Cómo es que debía de comportarme ante esto? Él recordaba a su familia pero a mí no y… ¡Dios! Elizabeth, Anthony tenia que hablarles, tome mi celular y marque su número esperaba no interrumpir pero era su hijo…

-Bueno ¿Bella?...

-Hola Elizabeth espero no molestar…

-No hija ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward, Anthony?...

-Sí, Eli tienen que regresar Edward despertó y…

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Anthony! – quite mi teléfono porque ella literalmente me grito a mí en ves de Anthony – Bella cariño esto es… son muy buenas noticias, cogeremos el primero vuelo, debes estar muy feliz cariño, al fin, tú no te preocupes que me encargare de llamar a todos, ahora regresa con él y pásamelo por favor quiero oír su voz aunque sea – me debatí entre hacerlo o no y bueno lo hice a lo mejor si recordaba a Elizabeth Vladimir no me dijo a quién recordó pero esta era una prueba…

-Hola, eh tu mamá – sus ojos se agrandaron y tomo el teléfono con adoración, baje a Anthony de la cama y lo lleve al baño, aunque el traía calzoncito entrenador necesitaba respirar antes de regresar a la realidad…

-Mami papi no habla mucho…

-¿No? – me asuste porque podía ser que el habla fuera otra indicación…

-Sí, solo dice sí o no, y si le plegunto algo él solo dice que no sabe ¿Polque mami?...

-Tony amor, mira papi tuvo un accidente ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste de los escalones y tío Emmett te curo con una bandita de caballos?...

-Sí, yo ela más pequeñito…

-Bueno pues así papá, él tuvo un accidente y se pego en su cabecita y por eso te dice que no sabe. ¿Recuerdas la computadora que el abuelo Anthony te dio? – el asintió – y ¿Recuerdas que la dejaste mal y se cayó haciendo que se borrara todo y hasta que el tío Emmett la arreglo pudiste ver de nuevo videos?...

-Sí, el tío Emmett puede adeglad a papá…

-No amor, mira lo mismo le paso a papá se borro todo lo que su cabecita tenia por eso ahora el te dice que no sabe o no se acuerda, Tony amor tienes que prometerme una cosa…

-Lo que sea mami…

-Vas a tenerle paciencia a papi porque él nos necesita y tenemos que cuidarlo, por eso si te digo que tienes que ir con Sara a casa lo harás ¿Verdad?...

-Pero podle ved a papá luego ¿Veldad?...

-Sí amor, pero cuando yo diga…

-Está bien, vamos ahoda pala que me despida – salimos y el tenia el teléfono en la mano, sus ojos estaba cerrados y tenia cara de dolor enseguida me espante…

-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? Te ves cansado…

-No, no me apetece dormir mas, eh ten ya termine…

-Papi me voy a despedil de ti, polque me voy a il a casa a dodmid con Sala, pelo tú te quedas con mami – él me pidió que lo acercara y así lo hice, tomo con cuidado del rostro a Edward y acerco sus frentes hasta quedar juntas – te amo papi, descansa y ya no te duelmas mucho – vi como los ojos de Edward se llenaban de lagrimas pero no las dejo escapar, el también se despidió claro esta y fue lo más emotivo que pude ver, padre e hijo al fin juntos ¡Dios!...

-Adiós nano cuídate y duerme bien, nos veremos pronto – le dijo mirándome como preguntando si eso sería posible yo solo asentí – te quiero igual…

-Iré a dejarlo regreso enseguida tranquilo – salí a la sala con Anthony en mis brazos y vi a Sara y John ellos se pararon y Sara recibió a Anthony con galletas para entretenerlo – él está bien se irá a casa, Edward esta estable pero ha perdido la memoria y no nos recuerda, me quedare para estar con él y ayudarlo por favor les encargo a mi bebe, John yo creo Elizabeth y Anthony llegan mañana no lo sé, pero te mantendré informado para que vayas por ellos ¿Ok?...

-Sí señora, algo mas…

-Nada mas solo cuiden a mi bebe…

-No se preocupe estará bien John y yo lo cuidaremos – me despedí de mi bebe como por mil veces hasta que se fueron, una ves que me quede sola me deje caer en las sillas para llorar, Dios ¿Ahora qué haría? Solo tenia que ser fuerte por él, él estaba vivo, estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía así que solo era cuestión de esperar. Tome un libro y empecé a leerlo, aunque mis ojos estaban en las letras mi mente estaba en otra cosa, si Edward ya no me recordaba sería como… ¡Oh Dios! y Anthony mi bebe nunca tendría a su padre y el no tendría a su hijo y….

-Todo estará bien – me sobresalte y tire el libro al escuchar su voz – lo siento no quería asustarte…

-N…no, no hay problema solo estaba distraída, lo siento no quería molestarte…

-No, yo solo creo que no pensé – nos quedamos en silencio y yo me puse de pie cuando una enfermera entro para quitar todas las cosas de Anthony el me seguía con la mirada y buscaba algo pero no entendía que…

-¿Bella te puedo dejar esto para que se lo des al señor Edward?...

-¿Qué es eso?...

-Es una pastilla para que duerma y descanse mejor…

-Sí yo se lo doy – después de que ella saliera nos quedamos en el mismo silencio, seguía notándolo inquieto y sabía porque era – si quieres puedo irme y regresar cuando te toque el medicamento…

-No, ¿O tu quieres irte? – Negué – entonces no, solo ¿Dónde está Tony? – me quede de piedra al oír como preguntaba por el…

-Está en casa, se fue con Sara y John – vi su cara de confusión – ellos trabajan para nosotros…

-Sí lo sé – me quede tensa, él sabía quiénes eran ellos pero no yo – no quería hacerte sentir mal, enserio me gustaría saber quién eres, recordar, trato y trato pero no puedo siento que mi cabeza va a explotar si trato más y más…

-No, por favor soy una tonta al ponerte en aprietos, yo entiendo o trato de hacerlo me lo dijeron cuando saliste de cirugía y no quise entenderlo, pensé que despertarías bien, que… todo sería igual – mis lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo – lo siento enserio…

-No te disculpes por favor – me limpie mis lagrimas y guarde todo – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – asentí – ¿Cuánto tiempo pase dormido o en coma? – vaya no esperaba eso…

-Pues… dos años…

-¡Dos años! Eso es mucho tiempo ¿Cómo paso? O ¿Qué paso? – me quede callada ¿Cómo le respondía? _Pues con la verdad…_ hay mi voz que no se callaba…

-Bueno pues tuviste un accidente, te caíste del caballo y te golpeaste la cabeza, cuando te trajeron aquí entraste en coma y bueno no despertaste hasta hoy o ayer ya ni se…

-Ok, y ¿Qué relación tenemos tu y yo? Porque obviamente eres la mamá de Anthony y si él me llama papá yo vengo siendo tu esposo ¿No?...

-Sí, mira yo sé que esto es algo confuso y así pero no sé si debería de decirte todo ahora mismo, acabas de despertar y no quiero causarte un trauma o algo así…

-Por favor necesito tener algo en mi cerebro, esta tan vacio que siento que me volveré loco…

-¿No te basto con Anthony? Estoy segura que lleno tu cabeza de muchas ideas…

-Sí, es un niño muy lindo, tiene mucha energía…

-Sí, cuando era un bebe era muy tranquilo lo contrario de ahora ya que desde hace un tiempo John lo enseño a montar y cada día pasa dos horas haciéndolo…

-Vaya…

-Mira Edward sé que hay muchas cosas que no entiendes y créeme que quiero que lo hagas porque simplemente no me veo estando sin ti, han sido dos años llenos de preocupaciones, de verte ahí dormido y de ver como Anthony estaba contigo, sus primeras palabras fueron hacia ti y – no aguante más me eche a llorar, durante la plática me había acercado a su cama así que fue más fácil para él acercarme y abrazarme – lo siento yo no…

-Shh, mira Isabella yo no recuerdo lo que teníamos antes, enserio me gustaría recordarlo pero…

-Edward se que…

-No, mira yo se que si tú me ayudas puedo recordar más rápido y volver a lo que éramos antes una familia, Bella por favor necesito que me ayudes no sabes lo que es sentirme así, no recordar a mi hijo, no recordar a mi esposa embarazada ¡Nada! Por favor – algunas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera, me abrace fuertemente a él para tranquilizarlo…

-Shh, Edward tranquilo claro que te ayudare a recordar esos momentos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, se la mejor manera de ayudarte…

-Gracias, gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.

Me pase toda la noche despierta cuidando a Edward como siempre lo hacía, había hablado con mi bebe un rato antes de que se durmiera y también con John para que pudiera traerme lo que necesitaba al igual que le había dicho que Elizabeth y Anthony llegaban en la mañana del sábado y después los demás aunque en vuelos diferentes…

-No puedes dormir ¿Verdad? – me pare rápidamente al oír su voz…

-No, supongo que han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo – él asintió para bostezar y empezar a quedarse dormido, reí ante eso pero era mejor para que se quedara dormido y pudiera descansar, mañana llegaba Eli y eso ya era decir poco…

…

-¡Edward! Hijo ¡Oh Dios mío! Mírate hijo estas aquí, estas bien no lo puedo creer, Anthony nuestro hijo está aquí, está bien y vivo…

-Sí amor pero por favor bájale un poquito a tus gritos despertaras a todo el hospital…

-Calla que es mi bebe del que hablamos, no es así be… ¿Dónde esta Bella? – todos estaban preguntando pero más él, ella no podía irse la necesitaba y si ella se iba ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

-Supongo que salió por algo ya que estábamos aquí, debes de saber hijo que ella siempre venia a verte ningún día falto, ella era fiel a traerte a Tony o simplemente venía ella sola porque ese amor que se tienen es único…

-Sí claro – Edward no dijo nada sobre su memoria, de hecho no tenia porque si a sus padres los recordaba perfectamente pero eso no era lo que quería, él quería saber se su chica Ojos cafés. Cuando terminaron los saludos su madre y el hablaron hasta decir basta y ver que Bella entrara, Sara le había puesto una muda de ropa y se había bañado y cambiado aunque John le dio la comida ella se reusó a comer no quería nada en su sistema porque estaba tan nerviosa, aunque el video principalmente era para el ahora no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para mostrárselo sin sentir vergüenza – hola…

-Hola Edward, perdón no quería dejarte tanto tiempo solo…

-Gracias por lo que me toca Bella…

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso…

-No te preocupes hija, de todas maneras Elizabeth y yo tenemos que irnos a casa estamos un poco cansados después del viaje pero prometemos regresar mañana temprano…

-Sí porque si no yo me vengo sola – todos reímos ante eso, me encantaba ver sonreír a Edward así – nos vemos mi amor, por favor trata de descansar y deja de ser tan necio…

-Adiós que tengan buen viaje – nos quedamos así por un rato ¡Joder! no me decidía como enseñarle el mentadito video hay Dios…

-Bueno es que te prometí ayudarte a recordarnos y cosas así pero…

-¿Ya no me ayudaras?...

-No, si, no o sea si, si te ayudare mira esto que te voy a enseñar son unos videos que yo hice…

-¿Unos videos?...

-Sí, mira estos los grababa cada día o cada vez que tenía algo que contarte, tengo que decirte que son muchos…

-¿Desde cuándo empezaste a grabarlos?...

-Desde que quede embarazada, bueno unos meses después – no quería decirle que fue precisamente cuando él tuvo el accidente, no – tuve algunas complicaciones y bueno no podía moverme tenia que estar en reposo absoluto así que empecé a grabarlos…

-Vaya, no sabes lo que me estás dando con esto es… algo con mucho valor para mi…

-Claro que si – él se acomodo y encendió la computadora para darle Play al primer video, lo primero que salió fueron mis pies y ya luego se vio mi pancita y ya después yo – disculpa no sabía bien como empezar y supongo que encendí antes la cámara – él sonrió y seguimos viendo…

 _*-Hola amor, supongo que esto te va a parecer tan raro pero bueno, has tenido un accidente y no sé cuando vas a despertar, los médicos dicen que respondes bien, que la cirugía de hoy salió más que bien ¿Qué puedo esperar Edward? Quiero que estés aquí y no haya, por favor regresa ya, el bebe y yo te queremos aquí… sobre todo quiero pedirte perdón se que todo es mi culpa solo perdóname…_

El video termino al menos la primera parte, vi que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y me preocupe quitando la computadora para ponerla en la mesita…

-¿Estás bien?...

-No, me mentiste los videos están desde que yo tuve ese accidente, solo quiero saber una cosa – yo asentí – ¿Por qué fue el accidente? ¿Por qué lo tuve?...

-Preferiría que eso lo descubrieras tú, Edward no lo tengo claro al cien por ciento, por favor…

-Está bien por favor ¿Puedo seguir viendo los videos? – asentí y le volví a pasar la computadora para seguir con eso – gracias – seguimos viendo el resto del video y claramente no llore…. Ok un poquito…

 _*-¡Hola! – sonreí – perdón es que estoy muy emocionada, hoy pude ver a nuestro bebe mira – saque una fotografía que era al ultrasonido que el médico que había dado – esta pequeñito, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí, mira – alce mi blusa enseñándole mi pancita que no era tan notable – supongo que quieres tocarla, bueno cuando despiertes podrás hacerlo, dile hola a papi mi amor, te amo Edward, te amo mucho amor…*_

Cuando escuche esas palabras que estaban dirigidas a mí, ella veía a la cámara pero sabía que era a mí a quien se las decía, sentí un calor tan profundo en mi corazón que pensé que se quemaría, mire hacia donde estaba Bella pero ella estaba dormida ya, tenia más de una hora viendo este disco que contenía cerca de 36 horas de video, cada uno era de un día diferente en total ya llevaba cerca de 3 meses y se lo agradecía mucho en verdad…

 _*- ¡Hola! Sé que el video de hoy ya esta, pero tengo algo importante que decirte ¡Nuestro bebe se movió! Es algo tonto pero muy importante, sentirlo aquí dentro de mi es tan inolvidable, amor di hola a papi, Edward el te dice hola amor él se está moviendo, estoy pasando mi mano por mi panza y él sabe que desearíamos que fueras tu, pero entiende porque no estás aquí ya tenemos casi 7 meses amor, te estamos esperando pronto…*_

Suspire volviendo mi rostro hacia el de ella ¿Cómo es que podía olvidar a alguien tan hermoso? No lo sabía pero necesitaba recordar que era lo que pasaba. Seguí viendo el resto del video hasta quedarme dormido, aunque no se qué tanto tiempo quede así dado que sentí unas manos en mi pelo y como lo masajeaban…

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada solo que necesito darte un medicamento que me han dejado para darte…

-Oh, gracias – cuando me tome lo que me dio, vi que la computadora estaba en la mesita – quiero agradécete por los videos eh aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti y Anthony, no sé qué pasaría si no lo hubieras hecho – vi como sonreía y como sus mejillas se coloreaban, eso me parecía realmente adorable…

-Cuando paso lo del accidente y me dieron la noticia de que estabas en coma me sentí mal así que fue cuando me mandaron reposo absoluto, la verdad necesitaba algo que hacer y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió yo sabía que tenias que despertar antes de que nuestro bebe naciera pero cuando no lo hiciste seguí grabando cada día o cada ocasión que lo ameritaba, y bueno después pasaron los meses y Anthony crecía cada vez así que me parecía muy importante hacerlo hasta ahora que lo has visto…

-¿Grabaste todos los momentos de Tony? – solo asintió – vaya ya quiero verlo, cuando era pequeñito o cuando nació…

-Ese video en especial está editado, mi hermana lo hizo así que te gustara…

-Claro que si – seguimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado hasta que volvimos a quedarnos dormidos, desperté un poco más tarde y vi que ella seguía aquí junto a mí, sin notarlo ella se acercaba a mí y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir en casa, era como si cuando ella no estuviera yo me perdiera…

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y Edward estaba cada vez mejor, en las mañanas tenia terapia para reforzar sus huesos dado que todavía no se había puesto de pie, aunque hoy después de mucho ese era el siguiente paso a seguir…

-Bien Edward me alegra mucho que puedas dar aunque sean pasos cortos pero lo hagas muy bien – si esa era su terapeuta y me caía en la punta del hígado, _si Edward lo haces bien, Edward eso es perfecto_ , odiaba a esa chica pero no podía ponerme territorial con él ni celosa dado que el no me recordaba era normal que le atrajeran otras chicas…

-Bella ¿Puedes ayudarme? – mire como él se detenía y la chica a su lado hacia mala cara, si nena el me quiere a mi no a ti…

-Claro, venga ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – ella de muy mala gana nos explico que debíamos de hacer, Edward tenia que hacer calentamiento en la cama, eso quería decir que yo lo ayudaba a flexionar sus piernas mientras el tenia una compresa en su cadera, cuando pasaban 45 minutos lo tenia que ayudar a parar e ir a las barras para que caminara pequeños pasos…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – los dos nos volteamos al oír el chillido de Anthony, que por supuesto venia corriendo hacia el por suerte lo tome antes de que chocara con Edward, no quería que lo tirara – ¡Mamá! Bájame quiero id con mi papá…

-Hey Tony papá está haciendo sus ejercicios y no puede cargarte cuando está parado por favor hazme caso…

-Papi…

-Nano ¿Te parece que me ayudes? – mi hijo asintió lentamente – cuando terminemos te prometo que nos iremos a la habitación y jugaremos a lo que quieras…

-¡Vale! – entre los tres seguimos con la terapia y eh de decir que él lo hacía muy bien si seguía así pronto nos iríamos y era lo que más deseaba…

-.-.-.-.

-Me has ganado otra vez – todos reímos ante el berrinche de Tony, Edward lo veía con adoración, mientras que yo los observaba y veía mis dos amores juntos por fin – abuela Elizabeth dile a papi que no haga eso…

-Edward no hagas repelar a Tony – los dos sacaron la lengua y todos reímos porque era un niño de 2 años contra un adulto…

-Bien hijo nosotros tenemos que irnos pero regresaremos mañana, tenemos que llevar a este vaquero a descansar…

-No, yo me quedo con mi papá, mi mamá se va con tigo abuelita – los tres nos miramos y luego a Tony que estaba arriba del torso de Edward…

-Hija esperamos afuera – cuando Elizabeth y Anthony salieron quise levantar a Tony pero fue imposible, él se había aferrado con todo a la pijama de su padre…

-Tony amor necesitas ir a casa, bebe…

-No…

-¿Bella él no se puede quedar por hoy? – me les quede mirando a mis dos amores ¿Cómo decirle que no? Además no sería la primera vez que pasara…

-Está bien, te quedaras Tony pero no podrás dormir con pijama…

-No impolta, yo quiedo dolmid con mi papá…

-Está bien amor, iré a decirles a los abuelos que te quedaras espero que no se molesten porque los dejaras solitos…

-En casa esta _Sache –_ con un asentimiento salí para ver a mis suegros que ya sabían que ese pequeño vaquero se quedaría…

…

..

.

Oo000o0o00o0o0o

Bueno el pequeño Anthony hace de las suyas con su papá recién descubierto, en el próximo Edward ya estará mejor así que tranquilas el todavía no morirá…

Bay, bay… Los amito mucho…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

Y ya regrese, sigamos con esto que está realmente triste y ya nació Anthony…

¡A leer! Nos vemos abajito y me dicen que piensan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si consideramos que estuve 2 años dormido no veía porque dos semanas se me hacían muy largas, hace dos semanas que desperté y conocí a mi hijo ¡Por Dios! tenia un niño hermoso que era una combinación de los dos pero en especial tenia el carácter de su madre y díganme no sé cómo es él, no podre recordarla pero estos días me han servido para darme una idea de ello…

-Supongo que todavía estas enojada, aunque no sé porque…

-Por nada Edward, Tony no vendrá hoy ya que es la venta de caballos y varios compradores vendrán, tu madre no se atreve a venir al hospital sola con Tony dado que ha estado lloviendo mucho, tu padre ha viajado a Nueva York, Alice y Jasper han tenido que salir con Niki, Emmett ha ido a una misión con Rosalie, así que lo siento será hasta mañana que John se desocupe – enserio no tenia que darme toda una explicación, con solo decirme que él no vendría era suficiente…

-Sí, claro – el silencio fue cada vez más tenso y juro que si pudiera me saldría por la puerta como un adolescente azotándola, hice un gesto de dolor, la cabeza me mataría…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?...

-No…

-Edward por favor…

-Bella lo único que me tiene mal es que no se qué pasa contigo estas de malas y no sé si es porque estás aquí y tienes cosas que hacer, la verdad no se qué pasa – antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo mi terapeuta Emily entro con una gran sonrisa…

-Hola Edward, eh venido a ver cómo vas con los ejercicios que te deje…

-Bien, aunque me canso…

-Es normal dado el tiempo que pasaste acostado, bueno hoy no podre verte ya que tengo que dar una clase privada pero mañana repondremos horas, cuídate mucho – vi que Bella rodaba los ojos y bufaba cuando ella se despedía y salía ¿Qué le pasaba? Y juro que aunque quise evitar sentirme así no pude…

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? Enserio necesito que me digas porque me estoy volviendo loco aquí…

-¿Quieres que te diga? – solo asentí - ¡No me cae esa mujer! Ella te trata con tanta familiaridad que me purga, no es así con los demás pacientes es mas creo que ella te acosa sexualmente – ¿¡Qué!? – me llena el buche de piedritas saber que estas cerca de ella…

-Estas celosa…

-¡Sí! Ella es bonita y yo con el embarazo quede no también, a demás solo soy la madre de Anthony…

-No, eres mi esposa, Bella juro que no te recuerdo pero a mi parecer ahora estas muy bien, eres hermosa Bella y te quiero así ¡Por Dios! soy un inútil mental, no recuerdo ni a mi propio hijo, yo debería ser el que se sienta inseguro…

-Edward ¡Basta! No eres un inútil mental, el médico ha dicho que esto es temporal y…

-Entonces hazme un favor, si dices que esto es temporal recordare como era nuestra vida y recordare lo hermosa que eras y eres, por favor yo solo la veo como mi terapeuta, si trata o no a los demás pacientes igual que a mí no me interesa – ella se sentó junto a mí en la cama y yo tome sus manos para tratar de demostrarle lo que decía…

-¿Enserio no te parece atractiva? Nada, nada – suspire y la jale contra mi…

-Claro que me parece una mujer atractiva y…

-Sí quieres darme seguridad no lo estás haciendo muy bien…

-Shh, mira he estado 2 años dormido, mi esposa y mi hijo no les recuerdo, solo funciona una parte de mis recuerdos, nena ella podrá ser más que hermosa pero a mí la única persona que me importa eres tú, no recuerdo si te quiero pero de algo puedes estar segura que en este momento se que lo hago nena…

-¡Oh Dios! amor yo solo sé que te amo, te amo mucho – y sin esperarlo ella junto nuestros labios en un beso ¡Joder! llevaba soñando con esto desde que la había visto – lo siento – ¡Joder! idiota me había tardado tanto en responderle el beso que ella había pensado otra cosa – a lo mejor tú no estás preparado y…

-Shh, nena por favor llevo días pensando en tus labios y – la atraje hacia mí para juntar nuestros labios, ahora ella era la sorprendida pero enseguida había reaccionado llevando sus manos a mi cabello para acercarme mas a ella; nos separamos cuando el oxigeno nos hizo falta y claro la maquinita empezó a sonar por mi ritmo cardiaco…

-Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando – sonreí por sus palabras, porque yo también lo estaba esperando…

-Yo – ella se paro para ir por su teléfono que nos estaba interrumpiendo…

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo está la persona que más amo? – ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que más ama? – si mi amor aquí esta, papi también te extraña – ok me sentía como un idiota por ponerme celoso de mi propio hijo – habla cariño papi te está escuchando…

-¡Papi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te duele tu panchita?...

-Hola nano, no ya no me duele ¿Cómo te estás portando?...

-Bien papi, solo que estoy tliste polque se fue glouby – mire a Bella preguntándole quien era esa persona…

-Mi amor dile a papi quien es Groby, recuerda que él no sabe…

-A sí ¿Papi no sabes quién es Glouby?...

-No amor, me dices quien es por favor – y así él se explayo explicándome quien era Groby, aunque al final le pareció más divertido hacerme un tour por toda la hacienda y enseñarme a su caballo…

-Papi me tengo que il a dolmil, nana me esta espelando…

-Claro que si nano, sueña con los angelitos, mañana nos vemos…

-¡Sí papi! Te amo mucho – un nudo se formo en mi garganta al escucharlo decir eso ¿Cómo una personita que apenas conoces puede cambiarte el mundo? No lo sabía pero se sentía muy bien…

-Yo igual nano – le di el teléfono a Bella que se despidió de él también y cuando me miro vi sus lágrimas…

-No sabes lo que significa, lo que siento el verte así con Anthony después de tanto tiempo…

-Lo que si se es lo que siento yo al estar así con él y compartir estos momentos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Supongo que serás tú la que conduzca ¿Verdad?...

-Sí Elizabeth, nos veremos en casa, Tony también se viene con nosotros no ha soltado a Edward desde que llego…

-Sí, en casa estaba apurándonos a Anthony y a mí pero es comprensible no habíamos podido traerlo – y es que el pequeño Anthony no cabía en la casa dado su nivel de excitación por ver a su papá – bueno nosotros nos vamos para que ustedes terminen de arreglarse y tomar las indicaciones del médico…

-Sí claro, gracias Elizabeth – después de recibir las indicaciones de Vladimir y firmar el alta regrese a la habitación donde Tony estaba viendo las caricaturas – hola mi amor y ¿Papi?...

-Esta cambiándose en el baño mami – pase a la siguiente habitación donde estaba Edward, toque y el salió con la camisa desabrochada ¡Carajos! Todos estos días lo había estado ayudando a bañarse pero con la ayuda de un camillero dado que el todavía no estaba muy bien para caminar y estar solo con migo y menos en el baño, pero el verlo ya mas recuperado era un pecado…

-Lo siento es que me estaban dando lo informes, deja te ayudo…

-Gracias todavía me cuesta con esta mano – negué y seguí con mi tarea evitando mirarlo porque si no se me notaria, una ves que estuvimos listos el camillero nos ayudo para ir al coche, Tony estaba muy contento porque le mostraría muchas cosas a su papá…

…

..

.

-¡Llegamos! Papi te mostrare a mi caballo y… y…

-Tony amor papá tiene que descansar y…

-Tranquila Bella estoy bien, deja que me muestre solo su caballo y te prometo que después me iré a la cama – sin poder negarles nada bajamos y caminamos lentamente hacia las caballerizas, aunque había querido acercar el coche lo mas que se pudiera a ellas no era suficiente aun así había que caminar un buen tramo…

- _¡Sache! ¡Sache!_ Mira es mi papá, papi aquí está mi caballo, este es _sache_ – Edward se quedo viendo al caballo frente a ellos y de pronto un dolor le atravesó y varias imágenes regresaron a su mente…

-¿Estás bien? Te ves raro Edward…

-Sí, sí – Bella lo ayudo a recargarse en una de las paredes, Anthony no podía verlo dado que había salido por la cubeta para alimentar a _Sache…._

-Edward no te vez…

-Me vino un recuerdo que…

-¡Papi! Mira el come esto, se ve feo pero le gusta, vamos a darle de comer papi – estuvieron por varios minutos dando de comer al animal, Bella se dio cuenta que él no estaba bien así que opto por terminar el pequeño momento compartido con su hijo. Cuando regresaron todo estaba en silencio Edward no podía creer que al fin algo conocido estuviera en sus recuerdos sin tener una jaqueca…

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios! me alegro que estés aquí sano y salvo…

-Hola Esme ¿Verdad? – ella asintió – gracias estoy bien…

-Hola hijo, veo que Tony te ha llevado a ver a su amigo…

-Sí, está muy bien me ha encantado que lo hiciera…

-Pero pasemos, Alice esta con Niki terminando un pastel para el postre…

-¿Pastel? – todos rieron ante la evidente emoción de Anthony por el pastel…

-.-.-.-.-

Una ves que todos se fueron y regresaron a su habitación Bella pensaba en cómo actuar, en el hospital era fácil porque ella se quedaba en el sillón y él en su cama pero aquí era muy diferente ¿Edward esperaba que compartieran cama? Dios ella lo deseaba más que nunca pero no sabía qué era lo que él deseaba ¡Joder!...

-Bella necesito que me ayudes en algo…

-Sí claro dime…

-Cuando estuvimos en las caballerizas bueno tuve un recuerdo pero enserio que no sé si es real o no – asentí dándole a entender que siguiera – recordé a _Sache_ el estaba frente a mí y yo tenia una pistola, le apuntaba pero un hombre me detenía, por favor dime que eso no es cierto – ¡Joder! ¿Era bueno que le dijera la verdad? Hay Dios que fuera lo que fuera…

-Ven, necesito enseñarte algo para que entiendas – tome su mano y camine junto con él hacia la cabaña donde había guardado el folder con la información y donde estaba mi despacho claro esta…

-¿A dónde vamos?...

-Ya lo verás – una vez que entramos fui directo a donde estaba ese folder que había causado muchas contradicciones – mira este folder tiene toda la información sobre lo que recordaste – se lo di y el empezó a leer pero en menos de 5 minutos me lo entrego – ¿Qué pasa?...

-No entiendo nada de lo que dice ahí – suspire y tome el folder, no necesitaba verlo había leído esa información muchas veces…

- _Sache_ era tu caballo desde siempre, tu tenias una novia que se embarazo ella no tenia mucho tiempo, tú la llevaste a pasear en el caballo pero él se altero y la tiro dándole un golpe lo que hizo que perdiera al bebe, tú te sentiste muy mal porque ese bebe era su ilusión pero John la otra persona que aparece en tu recuerdo descubrió lo que paso, _Sache_ tenia una herida de navaja y por eso actuó así, tú querías matarlo pero John te lo impidió diciéndote que él lo haría pero en cambio lo mando a otra hacienda hasta que yo descubrí que él estaba vivo, y fue cuando…. Eso es todo por eso recuerdas ese momento porque fue hace varios años ya – para Edward no paso desapercibido que ella iba a decir otra cosa pero prefirió dejar así antes de que sus ideas se fueran…

-Recuerdo que paseaba con él, como a mi padre le molestaba ¡Dios! quisiera recordar todo de una vez…

-No te fuerces tranquilo…

-Por cierto ¿Por qué hay muchas cosas aquí tuyas y de Tony y en casa no?...

-Porque – vaya ¿Qué decía ahora? – porque cuando Anthony nació decidí vivir aparte de la casa grande, no me veía viviendo en un lugar que me recordaba a ti y no tenerte…

-¿O sea que tengo que traer mis cosas para acá? – ¡Joder si!...

-Solo si tu quieres, mira es lo que quería hablar, no sé cómo te sientas tu con respecto a dormir conmigo, o sea juntos – ¡Joder! era mi marido ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hablar de esto con él?...

-Dormir ¿Juntos? Vaya no se es solo que no quiero que tú te sientas incomoda y así…

-Edward tu eres el que tiene que decidir cómo se siente, yo recuerdo lo que es dormir contigo pero tú no, todo esto es nuevo para nosotros dos porque yo no quiero apresurarte y – de pronto ya no estaba sentada frente a él, estaba de pie y Edward tenia sus labios encima de los mios ¡Dios! lo había extrañado tanto, mis manos cobraron vida y fueron directamente a su cuello para evitar separarnos, sus manos estaban en mis caderas sujetándome, nuestras lenguas bailaban en conjunto, cuando el oxigeno fue insuficiente nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes juntas – yo…

-Se que debería disculparme pero lo siento no lo hare…

-No quiero que lo hagas, solo vuelve a besarme por favor, extrañe esto – seguimos besándonos y creo que nos cansamos de estar parados porque poco después fui consciente de que ya no estaba parada si no recostada en el sofá y con él arriba mío, sentía sus músculos en tensión y mi cuerpo los reconocía ¡Joder! había sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado sin sentirlo sin…. De pronto el se separo de mi bruscamente – ¿Q…qué pasa?...

-Lo siento yo no debería actuar así, Dios Bells apenas es como si nos estuviéramos conociendo y…

-Tranquilo entiendo lo que quieres decir – nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato que parecía muy largo, entonces recordé que él quería ir a las caballerizas así que bueno tenia que ir lento, tampoco es que no me quisiera ¿Verdad? no importaba, suspire y me puse de pie, automáticamente vi su reacción que era de pánico, oh Edward tranquilo – venga, me has dicho que querías ir a ver a _Sache_ vamos es mejor ir ahora que Tony está dormido…

-Vaya, eso es muy considerado y ahora me siento peor…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque tú pensaste en mi todo este tiempo y yo simplemente no puedo recordar cómo es que éramos antes y…

-Hey, deja de presionarte, mira Edward quiero que entiendas algo muy importante Tony y yo te amamos y eso no va a cambiar nunca, nuestro hijo aprendió a quererte aunque tú no te dabas cuenta de ello, Edward deja de pensar en eso solo disfruta porque él eso es lo que quiere, ahora vamos porque si se despierta no te dejara...

-Pero ¿Lo dejaremos solo?...

-No, tengo el monitor, anda vamos – John había arreglado esa cosa que no daba mucha distancia haciéndolo muy eficiente y créanme que aprendí no de la mejor manera, así que ahora tenia un monitor muy práctico, déjenme decirles que si los vendiera fuera más rica, ok dejémoslo así…

-.-.-.-.

-Bien aquí estamos – él asintió y observo al caballo, enserio que no entendía que pasaba con él, vi como se acercaba y hablaba lento y muy bajo con el caballo, me aleje un poco para darles intimidad era su caballo así que era lógico que pasara eso. Después de lo que me pareció mucho tiempo salimos de ahí con él más calmado…

-Bien ahora me siento algo mejor, creo que era algo que necesitaba hacer y nunca hice…

-Me alegro de ello, ahora vamos a casa tu hijo esta despertándose y si no me ve llorara – vi su cara de pánico pero no dije mas, cuando llegamos fui a la habitación de Tony con Edward siguiéndome los pasos y como había dicho el estaba sentado tallando sus ojitos – hola mi amor ¿Ya no duermes?...

-No, quidlo estal con papá…

-Que bien amor, papi también quiere estar con tigo venga que te está esperando – le pase a Tony y camine hacia nuestra recamara, cuando escogí los muebles me asegure que la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande y me alegraba dado que ahora podíamos dormir los tres ahí – bueno esta es nuestra habitación, pasen caballeros iré por las pijamas…

-.-.-.-.

-Edward no quiero dejarte con Tony solo pero me han hablado y necesito salir ha campo para ver qué pasa con ese animal…

-Tranquila, podemos salir a pasear por los alrededores o quedarnos aquí, por favor tranquila – suspire y asentí, estaba por irme pero antes que diera un paso más me tomo de la cintura y acerco sus labios a los mios, si estas despedidas eran las que yo había estado esperando desde hace mucho…

-Si haces eso no me querré ir – los dos reímos y con un besito mas salí, casi nunca me necesitaban pero ahora el dueño de la otra hacienda quería verme ¡Joder! John era el encargado que ganas de molestar…

…

..

.

Después de que Bella se fue regrese a la habitación Tony seguía durmiendo así que podía hacer algo mas antes de que el despertara y desayunáramos, tome la computadora y empecé a ver los videos que Bella había hecho el favor de darme iba en el parto si digo que llore no estaría mintiendo, fue tan emocionante ver como ella traía a nuestro hijo al mundo, su coraje, su valentía, sus fuerzas, después como me presentaba a esa pequeña cosita que estaba envuelta en una manta azul con apenas una pelusita como cabello, Tony se estaba portando muy bien dado que me dio tiempo de ver hasta después del bautizo que ella organizo, siempre pidiendo mi opinión y contestándose ella sola, claro que mi hijo participaba mucho dado que las cosas brillantes eran sus preferidas…

-¿Papi?...

-Hola campeón ¿Tienes hambre?...

-Sí, quiedlo comel pipis – ¿Pipis? – papi pipis…

-Nano ¿Qué son pipis? – él me miro con la cara desencajada e impactado porque yo no supiera que eran los pipis, si hijo tu padre le falta mucho que parender, y se bajo rápidamente para llevarme a la cocina, cuando estuvimos ahí señalo arriba del refrigerador, donde había varias cosas pero la que as llamaba la tención era una caja de cereal, vaya ahora entendía – ok nano, vamos a desayunar y después ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – él asintió más interesado en su plato de cereal que en lo que yo decía…

…

-Bien, ahora vamos a caminar…

-Papi _Sache,_ vamos…

-No podemos ir en él nano – vi como él hacia un puchero y juro que trate de resistirme pero fue imposible – está bien vamos pero si mamá nos regaña tendrás que hacer esa misma cara – él asintió con su mirada y camino rápidamente hacia donde el caballo estaba, John estaba ahí y nos saludo muy amablemente, le explique lo que haríamos y asintió diciendo que avisaría a Bella por si llegaba antes, solo esperaba que eso no sucediera, una ves que Tony estuvo arriba caminamos hacia un lugar que le conocía muy bien, cuando llegamos vi que era un campo con un gran árbol en medio, era muy hermoso y…

-Hola Edward es un verdadero milagro verte ¿Bella te ha dejado salir por fin? — mire hacia la voz y era una chica rubia muy linda, quise decirle algo, negarle pero mi mente empezó a doler un recuerdo, ella evocaba un recuerdo que no quería regresar – ¿No me recuerdas? Edward por favor necesitamos hablar no puedes seguir con ella, te aleja de mi ¿No te acuerdas que íbamos a casarnos? Ella te rechazo el divorcio cuando se lo pediste y – tome mi cabeza en mis manos ¡Dios! había muchos recuerdos que no podía definir, ella estaba ahí y Bella también y no sabía que pensar – Edward…

-Por favor déjame ¡Anthony vámonos! – tome la correa y salimos de ahí dejando a esa mujer viéndonos, me dolía la cabeza tenia muchas dudas y ¿Quién decía la verdad? Bella o esa chica ¡Dios!...

…

..

.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Fuiste con papi a pasear?...

-Si mami, fuimos a paseal y vimos a una señola fea, papi está molesto – si el niño podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Oh no creo que este enojado, pero ve a ver las caricaturas y después comeremos…

-¡Sí! – el niño salió desasido, mientras Bella caminaba hacia la sala donde Edward estaba, se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos y tenia una mueca de dolor…

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?...

-Perdón pero no se dé que hablas…

-Claro que lo sabes ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no éramos una familia de verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos estábamos divorciando?...

-Recordaste…

-¡Sí! ¡Por Dios Bella! recordé que no estamos bien que estaba con otra chica, muchas cosas, lo malo es que son personas extrañas las que me dicen las cosas ¿Es que quieres retenerme? Dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nunca he querido retenerte como dices, ahora dime quien te dijo todo eso…

-Una chica, fuimos a pasear y la encontramos cerca de un gran árbol ella empezó a decir cosas y…

-Tanya…

-¡Sí! Ella es la que aparece es la misma y… y me conto muchas cosas no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ella me ha dicho que tu nos separaste, que ella y yo estábamos por formar una familia y – deje de escuchar todo lo que me decía, esto no podía ser tanto tiempo cuidándolo y el simplemente le creía a la primera de cambio a una desconocida…

-Cállate, por favor cállate porque no sabes lo que dices – me trague mis lagrimas y me puse de pie para ir a la salida, tenia que salirme de aquí rápido – iré a ver a John para darle indicaciones, solo serán unos minutos por favor cuida de Tony, no tardare y así podrás irte a donde quieras, con quien quieras, solo cuídalo unos minutos – no espere a que me dijera algo solo salí y fui en busca de John, solo esperaba que nadie me viera no quería estar explicando todo a personas…

-¡Bella! caray enana espérame… ¿A dónde vas?...

-¿Emmett? Voy a…

-Espera ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Paso algo con Edward o Tony? – negué y sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro – hey ya, tranquila dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-Es Edward Emmett, el cree que yo lo separe de Tanya, recupero la memoria gracias a ella y ni siquiera sé que pasa, él empezó a decirme tantas cosas que mejor salí y tengo que ir por Tony y…

-Hey calma. Yo voy por la pequeña pulga y de paso le doy algunos golpes a ese idiota…

-No, déjalo yo solo… solo deja que piense lo que quiera, pero si te agradecería que fueras por Tony, me iré a casa de mi tía…

-Tranquila voy y regreso, te mando un mensaje cuando este aquí – solo asentí y camine directo con John, esperaba terminar rápido para irme y descansar un poco…

Camine decidido a casa de Bella, estaba muy enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a pensar mal de ella? Pero me escucharía, ni siquiera toque solo tome la llave donde sabía que ella la dejaba y entre, ahí en la sala estaba sentado con las manos en su rostro muy típico de él cuando no podía resolver un problema con el rancho…

-¡Tu! Eres el ser mas idiota que puedo conocer…

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? No entiendo…

-¿Qué pasa? Echaste a tu mujer por mierdas que te cuentan…

-Espera tú no sabes lo que pasa, mis recuerdos los tengo casi todos pero ellos concuerdan con lo que ella dice, la chica…

-Permíteme decirte que estas muy equivocado, esa chica a la que acabas de correr se paso más de dos años cuidándote en una cama de hospital, preocupada por lo más importante que era tu rancho, se cuido por tu hijo soportando estar encerrada durante más de medio año, vivió sola la llegada de la persona más linda e importante para los dos, esa chica sigue dando el 100% para que todo funcione ¿Qué recordaste? Pues déjame decirte que no todo, porque si tú te sentías mal imagina ella al saber que la persona que ama no la recuerda y mas la persona a la que ama la insulta con eso, solo te voy a decir una cosa Edward, primero pregunta, fíjate y decide, me voy a llevar a Tony, Bella no quiere verte así que va a ir a casa de su tía y se quedará ahí con el pequeño, piensa lo que te eh dicho…

-No puedes hacer eso, el es mi hijo…

-Lo hubieras pensado cuando insultaste a su madre – suspire para calmarme un poco, estaba en la habitación de Tony, no quería que se despertara y presenciara algo – soy tu amigo y contaras con mi apoyo pero Bella la quiero y mucho, es mi hermanita y he visto lo que ha pasado ella y Tony, así que recapacita bien – tome a mi pequeño sobrino y salí con él a pesar de que Edward me lo impedía y hablaba bajo para no despertarlo, cuando llegue cerca de donde Bella estaba acomode en el coche a Tony y espere por ella…

-Hey ¿Qué pasa porque esa cara? Se han tardado…

-Sí, es que ya sabes me entretuve un poco ¿Quieres que los lleve? – ella asintió, el camino fue tranquilo y en silencio una vez que los deje en casa de Esme y no mentiré, también de comer unas deliciosas galletas, salí hacia casa con Ros esto era una locura necesitaba romper algo y ahora no podía usar mi arma porque estaba de descanso después de una misión…

.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba acostado y escuchaba golpes pero no les di importancia tenia mucho sueño y Rosalie no podía ser porque ella no estaba, pero los jodidos siguieron ¡Joder! ¿Quién era?... Edward…

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Necesito hablar con Bella, dime dónde está…

-No sé…

-Dijiste que en casa de su tía, ya busque pero no recuerdo bien dónde, por favor Emmett camine mucho estoy exhausto…

-Pasa, antes me dirás para que – prepare chocolate o más bien lo serví ya que Rosie era la que lo había hecho, una vez en la sala empezamos a hablar, él me decía que había visto los videos todos y cada uno de ellos pero aun así no entendía ni la mitad de ellos quería saber quien era Tanya, y es que en algunos la cámara quedaba prendida cuando había hablado con Bella sobre su arresto y en otros ella hablaba con la cámara y le comentaba coas a Edward ¡Joder! no sabía si decirle – no se que hacer, enserio que no, solo hay una persona que sabe que, esperame un minuto aquí – tome mi teléfono y llame a Bella por suerte estaba cerca y decirle que estaba lastimadito como un osito sirvió de mucho…

…

-¡Emmett! Dios ¿Qué te pasa?...

-Hola Bells, nada solo que necesito tu ayuda aquí – cuando ella entro y vio a Edward se tenso, ya sabía yo que esto seria difícil y el idiota de mi amigo no haría las cosas fáciles…

-Emmett no… ¿Qué pasa?...

-Aquí está la ayuda que necesitabas pregunta…

-Te dije que quería saber quién era ella porque aparece besándome, y después Bella y no sé qué pensar ¡Joder!...

-Espera, Emmett ¿Por qué Tanya hablo con Edward? Ella estaba detenida o al menos eso supe ¿Qué paso?...

-Bien, Tanya salió hace un mes, la dejaron libre por buena conducta y a lo mejor se tiro al director de la cárcel donde estaba, a penas iba a decirte pero no tuve tiempo…

-¡Joder! ella esta suelta, ¿No hay probabilidades que haga lo mismo?...

-No, ella esta advertida por tu suegro, además de que esta vez la mandaran más lejos y bueno sería más difícil para ella hacer algo, tranquila que no pasará nada…

-Alguien explíqueme que pasa aquí, enserio no entiendo…

-Veras…

-Alto, yo me voy y se quedan en su casa tranquilamente, necesito ir a ver a mi pequeño niño adiós…

…

..

.

Los dos se miraban a la cara esto era una locura, Bella no sabía si estaba lista para oír lo que Edward tenia que decir y él no sabía si ella le creería…

-Lo siento – ella alzo la mirada intrigada – no debí de haberte hablado así y no es por lo que Emmett diga, lo vi, lo escuche y lo recuerdo, todo aunque el principio de nuestra relación sea algo escabrosa y de verdad créeme que me arrepiento de haber actuado así…

-¿Cómo?...

-Te compre a tu tío, te casaste con migo sin amarme – ella empezó a negar…

-Esa parte está mal, no me case sin amor, lo hice y creo que no la recuerdas bien pero te dije que te amaba justo cuando el padre nos declaro marido y mujer, Edward te amo, es difícil para mí escucharte decir que soy una mentirosa o que te he engañado porque no es así, tenemos un hijo juntos, teníamos una vida se que se fue al caño por los engaños por las mentiras por terceras personas que aquí no cabían pero se metieron. Edward es hora de poner las cosas sobre la mesa y de tomar las decisiones pertinentes dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?...

-Todo, todo sobre nosotros Bella ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué nos veo peleando? ¿Por qué veo que tú te vas? ¿Por qué beso a esa chica si te quiero a ti? Son tantas cosas…

-Tú nunca mencionaste a _Sache_ así que cuando me entere que estaba embarazada tu no lo tomaste muy bien, luego paso lo de _Sache_ y te enojaste yo salí corriendo tras de ti pero cuando te encontré besabas a Tanya, ella ha tenido un enamoramiento con tigo medio raro, salí de ahí con el caballo pero alguien provoco un incendio y bueno yo quede atrapada en el él caballo te mostro el camino para encontrarme pero yo estaba mal por el humo, me llevaron al hospital y bueno estuve algo mal pero me recupere. Un día tu saliste y ella llego me dio que estaba embarazada y que no podían estar juntos por mí, ahí tome la decisión de dejarte, pedí los papeles del divorcio y te los di, peleamos y tu saliste enojado, después de eso fue cuando me llamaron que tú estabas muy grave en el hospital pero no te ingresaron como Edward si no como Anthony Masen, quien lo hizo fue Tanya, el enfermero que me hablo es mi amigo y sabía lo que pasaba se le hizo raro y me llamo, cuando llegamos el me dijo de ella y la denuncie, tu padre se encargo de todo y la condenaron, desde ese momento solo iba cada que tenía consulta, dado que las noticias eran muy fuertes me sentía mal y no era bueno para nuestro bebe así que me dieron reposo absoluto y lo demás ya lo sabes – ella termino de hablar todo era como recitar una loca historia aunque vivirla era peor – ¿Qué piensas?...

-Que todo esto ha sido tan difícil sin embargo yo solo te juzgo sin en realidad saber lo que has pasado…

-Edward lo hice porque me nació, porque mi amor por los dos era más fuerte, no por obligación…

-Pero aun así veo que todo esto es más de lo que yo hubiera podido aguantar – los dos se quedaron callados sumidos en sus pensamientos – una vez más te pido disculpas, no sabía que tanto te amaba hasta ahora, Bella son lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderlos porque entonces si mi vida sería algo oscuro…

-No, nos perderás Edward, te amo, amo la vida que tuvimos juntos y quiero seguir teniéndola pero entenderé que no quieras y – en ese momento de valentía el acorto la distancia y unió sus labios, era un beso algo tenso dado que era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque después de unos minutos el tiempo continuo su curso y nada importo, sus manos se pusieron en acción, sus labios se calentaron con su calor y sus mentes se desconectaron, el beso era lleno de amor, demostrando lo que sentían porque por ese mismísimos segundo solo eran la pareja de amantes de años atrás sin problemas, sin nada más que ellos dos... terminaron el beso cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta, Edward se separo de ella viendo que su pasión los había llevado a recostarse uno sobre el otro en el gran sofá, él paso su mano para retirar el mechón de su frente que caía, los dos sonrieron en grande, Bella porque lo deseaba, deseaba ese beso con toda su alma, porque sentía el amor de su esposo en el, además de que Edward besaba muy bien su esposo no había perdido ese toque sensual… mientras Edward recordaba los besos, los sonidos de su esposa, el sabor y juraba que tendría un orgasmo ahí mismo y sería muy vergonzoso, aunque nadie podía culparlo con tremenda mujer, dado que el embarazo le había sentado muy bien…

-Supongo que queda claro lo que quiero a partir de ahora ¿Verdad? – Bella solo asintió – te amo Bella, y quiero seguir a tu lado si tú me lo permites, quiero que sigamos juntos como una familia los tres porque he regresado para eso, porque ustedes me mantenían vivo y me enseñaron el camino para regresar – él bajo sus labios para darle un beso mas, mientras ella seguía petrificada en el mismo lugar, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas asustándolo de verdad – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?...

-Porque esto es lo que he querido, porque desde que sentí que te perdía mi único sueño ha sido este que sigamos como la familia que éramos y que siempre quise recuperar…

-Claro que si amor, ya verás que lo seremos, te amo…

-Te amo Edward…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban un buen rato sobre el sofá sin moverse, la verdad no entendían como es que llegaron a la posición en que estaban, él estaba recostado sobre el sofá mientras Bella estaba sobre él sintiendo su calor, su corazón latir recordándole que él en verdad estaba ahí con ella…

-Supongo que no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo ¿No?...

-No, Emmett y Ros querrán regresar a su casa, además nosotros tenemos que ir por un vaquero, en una semana entra a la escuela y necesito ir a comprar los materiales…

-¿Escuela? ¿No es muy pronto? A penas tiene dos años…

-Entrara al maternal Edward, es una edad muy buena, además le sirve porque así el convive con niños de su edad y si quiere ser como su papá de listo tiene que empezar desde ahora – en ese momento tomo con sus manos su cabeza ya que un dolor lo había asechado con un recuerdo – ¿Qué pasa?..

-Nada, un dolor, tuve un recuerdo de cuando era niño y mi madre me decía lo mismo, que si quería ser como mi padre tenia que empezar desde pequeño…

-Es por eso que tienes un doctorado como abogado ¿No es así?...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Tu padre lo dijo cuando estábamos en el hospital, justo cuando llego y te acababan de meter a quirófano, estoy muy orgullosa por ello porque a pesar de todo levantaste tu rancho…

-No, es el de los dos, y si fue mi sueño los animales y creo que Tony será igual…

-Ya veremos, ahora vamos por el no quiero que se acostumbre a dormir en otra parte que no sea la casa – se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia la casa de los abuelos una vez ahí comieron y disfrutaron en familia con los demás. Tony era el encargado de llevar la plática siempre y era divertido escuchar como ponía en aprietos a John o Sara, una vez que terminaron fueron a casa para poder descansar ya que al otro día irían de compras con el pequeño niño…

-Buenas noches cariño, descansa te amo…

-Descansa papi, te amo…

-Descansa mi amor, te amo…

-También mami, te amo hasta las estrellas y haya más – salieron directamente a su habitación como venían haciéndolo recientemente..

-Descansa también, te amo Bells…

-Te amo Edward…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor dejen de estar de flojos los dos, tenemos que ir a comprar una cosas y si se retrasan nunca iremos – ninguno de los dos se movió al contrario se taparon con la manta más fuertemente, mientras ella suspiraba y estaba a punto de ir sobre ellos su radio sonó y eso solo pasaba si algún animal estaba mal o en labor y solo había uno en esa temporada en la hacienda – ¿Qué pasa John?...

 _-Sra. Masen el animal entro en labor y el veterinario tardara en llegar necesitamos que asista…_

-Ok John, llegare enseguida por favor alista todo, cambio. Bueno como han escuchado tengo que irme así que como ustedes no se ponen de pie me esperaran hasta que llegue ¿Quedo claro? – los dos hombres de su vida asomaron sus cabezas sonriendo grandemente, mientras ella suspiraba – bien por favor desayunen y no salgan lejos, los amo…

-Te amo también mami…

-Adiós Bella, cuídate – salió en la camioneta con prisas ese era un nuevo potrillo y tenían la misión de traerlo en buen estado, dado que pronto seria la feria y querían ponerlo a concursar lo antes posible…

Una vez que Bella se fue los dos hombres se pusieron a ver la televisión y a comer, Tony cantaba las canciones mientras Edward lo animaba, aunque después de un rato les pareció aburrido y desobedeciendo las reglas de su madre salieron a caminar, la verdad es que Edward no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía pero su hijo lo animaba más que nada, una vez que estuvieron en un claro cerca de un enorme árbol Tony corrió al encuentro de su más reciente amiga sin que Edward lo pudiera detener…

…

..

.

-Bien John, ha sido un día difícil pero productivo hay que vigilarlo bien solo eso…

-Si, como usted diga…

-¡Por Dios John! Dime Bella, me haces sentir muy vieja y no creo verme así – el hombre sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes y asintió antes de salir de nuevo al establo para cuidar al animal. Bella entro en casa para darse una ducha y ver a sus dos hombres que de seguro estarían en casa con Elizabeth, había salido desde en la mañana y eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde esperaba que Edward y Tony no hubieran tenido problemas…

…

-Hola Elizabeth, perdón la demora…

-Hola querida, no te disculpes acabo de llegar escasos 10 minutos…

-O sea que ¿Tony y Edward no están aquí? – la mujer negó – ¡Por Dios! en casa n…no están…

-Tranquila a lo mejor están con Esme o Emmett…

-No, nadie me aviso de que se hayan llevado alguno de los coches y Emmett y Rosalie están en Tacoma…

-Tranquila llamare a Anthony…

-Sí, yo llamare a Carlisle – una ves que llamaron y enteradas de que no estaba en ningún lado conocido Bella empezó a asustarse, Edward no conocía muy bien los caminos debido a su falta de memoria y Anthony le encantaba investigar una mala combinación – Dios no debí de dejarles solos…

-Tranquila – cuando Carlisle y Anthony llegaron Bella estaba que se subía a las paredes, sin importar nada llamo a Emmett y este le dijo que ya iban de regreso pero ella tenia que hacer algo rápido…

-¡John! ¡John! ¡Sara!...

-¿Qué pasa señora?...

-Llama a John, lo necesito ahora aquí – cuando el hombre llego estaba agitado por la carrera dado que la mujer le había dicho que lo necesitaban de vida o muerte…

-Señora…

-Necesito a _Sache_ listo y un grupo de hombres, varios grupos, que algunos vayan en caballos y otros a pie, Anthony y Edward han salido desde temprano y no han regresado, nadie sabe de ellos así que empezaremos a buscarlos, rápido ya – una vez que los caballos estuvieron ensillados y los hombres listos Bella con _Sache_ empezó a ladrar ordenes y como nunca nadie desobedeció – empezaremos a buscar de la casa hacia la redonda en un radio de 50 metros – si no se encuentra seguiremos más lejos, necesito que se busque en cualquier rincón, conocen a Anthony y como es de curioso, rápido cada grupo lleva un radio para poder comunicarnos cualquier cosa, así que ¡Andando!...

-¡Bella! – ella volteo y Emmett llegaba junto a ella – no puedes irte así…

-Es mi esposo y mi hijo no dejare que pase un minuto más y que algo malo pase, si quieres puedes venir e integrarte alguno de los grupos…

-Deja que me ensillen a _Veloz_ e iré con tigo – el caballo protesto ante la espera y Bella lo entendió su niño estaba ahí afuera y ellos no se esperarían…

-Haz lo que quieras nos vamos – y así clavo los estribos en su caballo y emprendió la marcha buscando como había dicho, cuando su bebe había nacido ella ni de cerca se acercaba a los caballos pero después el reciente interés de Anthony la obligo a hacerlo y era buena gracias a que Edward la había enseñado y ahora lo demostraba los hombres se quedaban viendo como ella era capaz de manejar al caballo con maestría. Ella sabía que tenia que encontrarlos y entonces supo donde ¡El claro! ¡El rio!... el caballo sabía hacia donde ir y así lo hicieron una ves que estuvieron ahí se bajo y empezó a buscar a los alrededores hasta dar con el árbol y ahí, ahí tirado el amor de su vida estaba, corrió tanto como pudo y sintió que su vida se iba al ver que el tenia sangre en su cabeza, rápidamente llamo por el radio y se acerco a él pero lo más interesante era ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Qué había pasado?...

-¡Bella! – alzo la mirada y vio como Emmett y John se acercaban en una camioneta para poder ayudarla, agradeció a Dios y rápidamente se puso de pie, entro a la parte trasera y entre los dos hombres subieron a su esposo, agradecía que viniera un hombre más para poder llevarse a _Sache…_

-Necesitamos ir rápido al hospital, no sabemos desde aquioras esta así, necesito que los demás hombres vengan por estos terrenos para que sigan buscando mi hijo, no está…

-Sí, como diga – apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando vieron a algunos trabajadores en caballos que no eran de los que habían ido con ellos…

-Detente John ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?...

-No sé Bella, preguntare – cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver a Garrett uno de los esposos de las hermanas Denaly ¿Qué hacia el aquí?...

-¿Qué hacen en mis tierras? ¡Dime!...

-Lo siento si invadimos tus tierras Masen pero no tenia tiempo para avisarte, mi hija a desaparecido y no hay rastro de ella desde que salió en la mañana – ¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo dices? Eso no puede ser cierto, mi hijo también desapareció, Edward esta herido necesito llevarlo a un hospital pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar esto es extraño…

-Sí, dejare a mis hombres buscando en tus tierras mientras iré por Kate…

-Los veo en el hospital – y así lo hicieron, cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias Elizabeth y Anthony ya estaban ahí, rápidamente atendieron a Edward que seguía inconsciente, Vladimir que era el que sabía del caso reciente fue llamado y puesto al tanto del problema, el cual no revelaba nada bueno…

-¿Familiares de Masen? – todos se pusieron de pie al escuchar la voz y rápidamente rodearon a Vladimir que se dirigió mas a Bella – bien le hemos hecho estudios y muestran que su cerebro esta inflamado a causa de un golpe, no es tan difícil de adivinar debido a la herida que trae en la cabeza, le eh administrado analgésicos y sedantes porque no es conveniente que este despierto por ahora…

-Pero está bien ¿Verdad?...

-Si Bella, Edward está bien solo tenemos que dejarlo descansar, puedes pasar a verlo si quieres – ella asintió y siguió a Vladimir, cuando vio a su esposo de nuevo en esa cama sintió desmayarse al recordar los dos años que lo había visto así, callado, quieto como si de un sueño se tratara, tomo el valor y entro ahora no solo era el si no que también su hijo pero ¿Quién era tan malvado para hacer algo así? Estuvo el tiempo suficiente para contemplar su rostro sereno y relajado, masajeo sus manos, su rostro, sus piernas y soltó las lagrimas que no pudo contener mas, en su interior gritaba ¡Porque! Estaba todo bien ¿Por qué ellos de nuevo?... se limpio las lagrimas cuando Anthony entro para decirle que Kate estaba ya ahí, dejo un beso y salió prometiendo volver…

-Vladimir nos ha prestado su despacho vamos, tranquila Bella Emmett se está encargando de todo – solo pude asentir, no estaría tranquila hasta que mi marido y mi hijo estuvieran conmigo, cuando ingresamos a la sala Kate estaba igual o peor que ella, tenia el maquillaje corrido y un pañuelo entre sus manos que temblaban mucho, a su lado Garrett la consolaba pero parecía que no funcionaba ya que ella lloraba más que nunca…

-Creo que las presentaciones sobran, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Bella por favor mi esposa está muy alterada…

-Dime ¿Qué paso?...

-No lo sé, solo sé que Melina desapareció, yo estaba recibiendo a uno de los animales heridos no se mas pero hace unas horas salí a buscarlas…

-¿Cómo?...

-Bella en la mañana mi hermana Tanya llego y se puso a pasear por el zoológico, Melina adora a Tanya y ella la consiente mucho así que salieron a pasear, me pidieron permiso y como yo estaba verificando unos de los animales no vi nada raro en ello, desde ese momento no regresaron Tanya se llevo uno de los coches y salieron, no les pregunte a donde iban pero eso fue desde muy temprano, pensé que estarían en tus tierras Tanya le gusta explorar y Mel también por favor necesitamos encontrarla ¿Qué tal que le paso algo? – y ella se echo a llorar, me temía que esto nada tenia que ver con una desaparición normal y el golpe de Edward tampoco era tan normal ¡Joder! tome mi teléfono y marque un solo numero…

-¡Rosalie! Necesito que pongas un investigador ya, la hija de Denaly también desapareció pero no sola esta con Tanya, necesito encontrarla se fue en una camioneta como la de nosotros…

-Bella las camionetas tienen un chip ellos pueden rastrearlo – rodee los ojos ante eso, antes me lo hubiera dicho y ya hubiéramos avanzado mucho…

-¿Oíste?

-Sí, enseguida te informo lo que pase…

-Gracias Ros – colgué y rápidamente me voltee hacia ellos, Kate estaba muy alterada así que la llevarían a una habitación para administrarle un calmante, mientras yo tenia que regresar con Edward ¡Dios! ¿Es que esto no se acabaría?...

…

..

.

-Hola mi amor, aquí estoy Tony todavía no aparece pero tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada veras que él está bien – habían pasado 5 días y no sabíamos nada de los dos niños, la policía buscaba, había perros y nada, la camioneta había sido encontrada varios kilómetros antes de la salida a Forks pero lamentablemente no nos decía nada eso, dado que daba hacia la playa, solo esperaba que mi niño estuviera bien y también Melina, bese los labios de mi esposo que en este momento me sabían tan fríos, sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestra última noche juntos, después de semanas habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencia o las de Edward al tocarme, él decía que no sabía que me gustaba o que era lo que tenia que hacer técnicamente, no crean que lo viole, aunque con semejante marido como no hacerlo, bueno pero esa noche no tuvo que tener su memoria para saberlo pues nuestros cuerpos se movieron por si solos, se reconocieron y se amaron por si solos, sin recuerdos, sin impedimentos solo ellos, nuestra alma, nuestros corazones, sonreí porque habíamos parado a mitad de la noche, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de mi amado esposo él hacia figuras in sentido en mi espalda o recorría toda mi espina dorsal con sus dedos hasta llegar al inicio de mis nalgas hasta el punto de que en una de esas empezó a amasarlas y pude sentir como algo crecía junto a mi pierna, estaba besando sus labios y estaba a punto de introducirse de nuevo en mi cuando escuche los pequeños pasos de mi pequeño por el pasillo…

 _*Recuerdo…_

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Amor? – le avente sus bóxers que estaban tirados junto con mi pijama…_

 _-Tony viene por el pasillo…_

 _-¿¡Qué!? – vi como se ponía rápidamente sus bóxers, empecé a reír porque hasta hace un minuto tenia una erección y ahora no había nada…_

 _-¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Están despietos?..._

 _-Sí mi amor pasa…_

 _*Fin del recuerdo…_

Sonreí porque Tony casi nos cachaba, cuando entro no tardo en subirse a la cama y dormirse los dos lo abrazamos y sonreímos, esa noche me había sido la última que me había dicho _te amo_ …. Mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, solo quería que despertara ya…

…

-Bells tienes que comer, cuando Edward despierte se enojara si no te cuidas…

-Ok, ya voy j – me puse de pie tan rápido que un mareo me vino, si no hubiera sido por Emmett hubiera hecho mi visita al piso…

-Vez, andando – me despedí con un beso y salimos hacia la cafetería en verdad no se me apetecía nada pero aun así tome una charola con fruta, té y unas galletas de avena, gracias a Dios estaba solitaria porque no me apetecía que la gente me mirara ni ser amable – tienes que comer nena, veras que pronto tendremos noticias de Tony…

-Es que han pasado 5 días y nada, Garrett me dijo que Kate está mal, no come, puf esto me está matando Em, necesito a mi hijo…

-Lo sé tranquila vamos come – seguimos comiendo o yo tratando de hacerlo cuando escuche como alguien entraba gritando, me voltee y vi como Alice venia gritando hasta que llego a nosotros – ¿Qué pasa enana? – ella lo miro mal pero enseguida volteo hacia mi…

-Es Edward Bella, llegue para verte y entre pero no había nadie y me quede un rato, poco después oí como alguien se quejaba y era él Edward despertó Bells ¡Vamos! –no termine de escuchar y salí corriendo hacia su habitación ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué los pasillos no eran más chicos? Cuando llegue a la puerta estuve a punto de chocar con la enfermera que salía de su habitación…

-Disculpe venia un poco apurada…

-No se preocupe señora Masen…

-¿Es nueva aquí?...

-Sí esta es mi primera semana, pero pase no la entretengo su esposo está despierto le dije que le llamaría…

-Gracias – ella se fue y yo me quede como idiota mirando la manija, entre despacio como si algo malo me esperara y ahí estaba con los ojos serrados estuve a punto de ir por Alice y gritarle que él no estaba despierto que era una mentira pero cuando sintió el movimiento abrió sus ojos dejándome ver el verde intenso de su mirada, me acerque a él llorando ¡Estaba despierto! – ¡Amor! ¡Oh Dios! gracias, gracias ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Oh llamare a Vladimir para decirle y…

-¿Eres Bella? – ¿Qué decía?...

-S…sí, amor soy yo Bella tu esposa….

-Lo siento pero yo n…no te recuerdo…

-¿Qué?...

-No recuerdo nada ¿Quién soy?...

0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ¿Cómo que Edward no recuerda quién es? Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, los amito mucho…

***Besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane…


End file.
